I'll Do The Dishes
by inlovewithpadfoot
Summary: Rose Weasley is 26 and a successful owner of an events management company. But she doesn't do weddings. She hates them. But that's going to change now that Scorpius Malfoy is best man. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Famous Last Words

September 6,2032.

It's nice to know you have support. Last night I got a marriage proposal. I just laughed.- Carrie Underwood.

It was that time of the year, you know, sun was smiling, wind was whistling, laughter was in the air.

And the Weasley Family & co. were gathered at the Burrow; this time for an engagement party.

Yeah, that time.

"Rosie-Posie!"

Enter Albus Potter: Lanky six feet five inches, green eyes, black hair. The entire Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley shebang all rolled into one body.

He was drunk. The only way he would ever call her 'Rosie-Posie' in front of the family and not expect her to curse him to Tartarus and back was if he was drunk.

Rose certainly hoped so. She didn't like to think that a sober Albus would dare call her that atrocious excuse of a nickname.

Not if he wanted children. Which he most certainly would want seeing how he was getting married soon. To Rose's best friend from Hogwarts.

Their love life could not get any more cheesy. Very much like his grandfather Potter, Albus had made life nothing but miserable for Cicely Thomas for their first four years at school and then had woken up one morning and had started declaring his undying 'love' for her.

Needless to say, Cely had not been impressed, but she had given in seventh year and here they were almost ten years later, getting married. Cely and Albus. Typical sickeningly sweet couple with same initials and a horrible habit of making ridiculous kissy faces at each other in public effectively making poor single people, aka Rose, feel hideously miserable. Except you couldn't blame them because they were too nice to yell at.

Rose tried to hide it as best as she could but being best friend and cousin of the soon to be happily wed couple meant she was exposed to their tooth achingly sweet behavior frequently.

"Hello Ally," Rose said downing the rest of her champagne in one gulp.

Albus pouted, slurring his words,"Don't call me Ally, makes me sound like a girl."

"Don't call me Rosie-Posie."

"Touche. Listen, Cely and I wanted to talk to you about something important. If you've got time?"

"Sure," she put down her flute. "Yeah, I have time."

"Good, well we were wondering...hoping actually, and I know you usually don't-but maybe if you could make an exception, I would really..."

"Spit it out, Al."

"What he's trying to say Rose," -Cely had walked over and wrapped an arm around her boyfr- fiance's waist- "is that we would love it if you could plan our wedding. We would be forever grateful and who would be better anyway?"

Rose blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"No."

"But Rose, we-"

"No."

"But we-"

"You two know I don't do weddings. Bridal shower? Sure. Bachelorette? Yes. Reception? Maybe. But a wedding? _No. _It would ruin my reputation, and I can't just make an exception. That's favoritism, and I _don't do_ favoritism." Rose crossed her arms over her chest with a hard look in her eyes.

"_Rose_," Cely pleaded. "We know. We know you don't but this is _us. _Al and Cely. We're your best friends." She was bringing out the puppy dog eyes; both of them were. And Rose hated it.

"Besides, the wedding is set for June seven which is nine months from now, and Cely and I have to go out of the country for that Auror thing we told you about for three months. So we can't do this all by our self."

"And you're the best wizard planner in the country. You do everything: parties, dances, balls, Ministry events. _Everything. _And who knows Al and me better than you? If you took charge, I would know that my special day would be perfect."

Rose could swear there were fake tears in those soft brown eyes of her friends. Who ever said flattery will get you nowhere was clearly delusional.

"C'mon Rose, for us? Ally and Cely? Your besties. Your life long friends. Your-"

"Okay fine!" She couldn't take any more of their pleading looks and pouty faces.

Famous last words.

Now she understood the meaning.

She was going against the very core of her principles by agreeing to this, but she couldn't help it. They were just too damn persistent.

"Fine?" Cely breathed.

"Yes, I'll do it. But mark my words, this does not mean I will suddenly fall in love with weddings, or even the idea of them. They revolt me."

Al and Cely ignored the last part.

"Oh Rose, you are the best! And I know it's going to be beautiful, you're brilliant at the planning stuff, and I can completely trust you, and you know me better than anyone else so you wont have keep asking me about the colors, and what not that goes into planning a wedding, and you _are_ the Maid of Honor so-"

Rose laughed, "Breathe Cely, I promise I will do your wedding, and reception along with everything that goes with it. Now, go enjoy this engagement party I spent my entire week planning."

"Love you Rose," Al mumbled before tottering away to the dance floor with the love of his life.

Rose turned back to the bar and immediately ordered another champagne and banged her head on the table repeatedly.

"What"-bang- "have I" -bang- "gotten"-bang- "myself" -bang- "into?"

No sooner had they left, another figure joined her at the bar.

"If you are done hurting yourself, I would like to compliment you. Quite the party you've thrown here Rose, and in less than a week no less."

Rose smiled at the very amused Harry Potter taking in the party, "It's my job Uncle Harry."

"That it is... You know, I never really thought that when you gave up your career as an Auror and started your own party planning business, you'd be such a hit. But you're like Hermione, you are. Always doing things your way." Harry ruffled her hair.

Rose winced, partially because of her now messed up hair, and partially because someone had once again compared her to her mother. "Yeah, I do have a tendency to get what I want."

"Yeah, listen Rose, I have a favor to ask-"

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Harry looked at her confused.

"Nothing, just that the last time someone asked me to do a favor, I ended up agreeing to planning a wedding. For that son of yours." She nodded in Al and Cely's direction.

"But I thought you didn't do weddings?"

"That's what I thought too, until Albus Potter unleashed his trademark pout."

Harry grinned, "What can I say? We Potters have our way of getting things done. But I wasn't going to ask you to plan a wedding. I was- I presume you heard the news? Of me-"

"Being elected Minister of Magic. Yes, of course, how could I not? Congratulations by the way, not that I'm surprised."

"Thank you," he blushed. "Well, I was talking to my staff today and they told me that every Minister has to have an Inaugural Ball. It's tradition, see and-"

"Yes!" Rose beamed.

The Inaugural Ball! It was something she had always dreamed of attending, and here she was getting the opportunity to _plan _it. If Rose pulled off the Ball without a hitch, then she will have permanently set herself in the world of Events Management and no one would ever consider her to be an amateur.

Not even-

"But I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"You didn't have to. I know what you want and I would love to. You have no idea how much of an honor it will be and I will do my very best." Rose was hysterically nodding her head now.

"Right, well that makes things easier. I wasn't sure if you could because you must have a very busy schedule."

"I wouldn't dare miss it for the world, even if I had to clear out my entire listing I would do it."

"Knew I could count on you kid. And I told them you were the best on for the job. I'll have Scorpius talk to you about the details and what not."

"Scorpius?" Rose said blankly.

"Yes, Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yes... the new financial adviser for my cabinet." Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

Rose resumed her blank mask. "Oh. Alright then.

"Right well, I'll send him over."

"What, now?"

"No, on Monday. What time would be best for you?"

"Hold on. I have to check."

Rose rifled through her purse looking for her small Filofax.

"Let's see..." she fingered through her appointments for Monday.

Monday morning she had to meet with the caterers for the French Embassy Gala and then there was the afternoon tea with the Smithsons to discuss their house warming party details.

And then-

Rose sighed, "The only time I have free is for lunchtime. At one?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Harry smiled and walked away to join his son and soon to be daughter-in-law on the dance floor.

"Great," Rose muttered under her breath.

Now her entire day was filled with work. Caterers, florists, snobbish society ladies and now Malfoy.

Lovely.

Rose loved her job. Really, she did. She loved the independence it gave her and the satisfaction that at the end of the day she had been the one to make someone's special moment happen, but there were those times when she wished people would stop wanting their flowers to be the exact same shade as the tablecloths and napkins and the baker would actually bring the cake _on time. _

Then there were times like these; cousins and uncles making a fool of themselves on the dance floors, and family friends trying to keep away from the insanely drunk aunts and couples slinking away into the kitchens and bathrooms.

Rose saw Lily pointing out the many magical wonders to her Muggle boyfriend, Chris. And a little ways down the bar was Lorcan trying to hit up one of the shy bartenders who didn't know what to make of Lorcan's forwardness. And Lucy and Lysander, snogging it out like they were the only ones in the world and the happy couple itself, Albus and Cely, out on the dance floor, foreheads touching and bodies slightly swaying to the rhythm of the song, wrapped in their own little bubble.

For a moment Rose felt a pang of jealously watching the lovebirds dance, but it quickly vanished. So soon had the feeling come and gone that she hadn't even realize that it had been there.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure sidle up to her, once again her momentary peace disturbed.

"Not dancing?"

"And what imaginary planet have you landed from? I can't dance remember?" Rose said still looking out at her various family members.

"Anyone can dance, Rose."

"No, Louis, only people who have even the remotest control over their center of gravity can dance. Others, like me, only stumble awkwardly and try not to step on other people's feet," Rose told her cousin, observing him out of the corner of her eye. Tall with light brown hair, and bright blue Veela eyes, Louis was the object of any woman's desire. Not to mention his work as an Unspeakable made him more mysterious.

Louis smirked, "True. I almost forgot about the Disaster of '29 at Fred's wedding."

"Don't remind me," Rose winced.

Louis grinned.

"Why aren't _you_ on the dance floor then?" Rose asked.

Ever so slightly Louis' eyes slid to the right, glancing covertly at Lorcan who had turned away from the flustered bartender and like Rose, was looking out at the gathering.

"Ah... I see." Now it was Rose's turn to smirk.

"Hey Lorcan!" Rose beckoned.

"No! Don't." Louis hissed..

"Too late."

Lorcan looked around to see who had called him. When his gaze landed on Rose and Louis, he grinned and sauntered over.

Louis made to escape but Rose held him back firmly by his arm.

"Hey Rose...Louis," Lorcan's gaze lingered slightly longer on Louis. "Nice party, Rose."

Rose nodded her head graciously, "I try my best."

"You're too modest Rose," Lorcan said looking at Louis for confirmation.

"That she is," Louis agreed, forcibly making eye contact with Lorcan.

On the outside, Louis was the perfect image of calm and collected, but inside, Rose knew, he was freaking out.

"Any luck?" Rose tilted her head to indicate the bartender.

Lorcan glanced back disinterestedly, "Nope. He's not my type anyway. Too young. You know how these 'fresh out of Hogwarts' are." He winked at Louis knowingly.

"All too well," Louis smiled.

"Right, well, I'm off to make sure the caterers haven't lit anything on fire," Rose grinned at both of them. She knew when she was not needed.

She circled around the dance floor and stood by the enormous cake that had taken the baker five days to make. And Rose had personally made sure that all the enchantments were in place to avoid the cake from meeting the ground, as large cakes were often wont to do around her family.

"Ro!"

A hand had stretched out from the crowd and latched onto her, pulling her into the ever increasing throng of people on the dance floor.

"Hu! What are you doing?" Rose laughed as Hugo twirled her around rapidly making her dizzy.

"Dancing with my lovely sister, of course. Ow!" He stated.

"Right, well, since you obviously have a death wish for your feet..."

"Don't worry Rose. I know it won't happen again." Hugo told her confidently.

"Whatever you say Hugo," Rose said, inadvertently stepping on his feet once more while trying to steady herself. "Are you convinced enough to let go of me now?"

"Nope," he said and passed her to James.

"Flower One! How are you?"

Rose shook her head at the ridiculous nicknames he had given her and Lily when they were kids; Flower One and Flower Two.

"Fine, once you stop moving around."

"Now don't be like that Rose, I just want to dance with my favorite cousin," he dipped her low.

At least ten people in the vicinity gave a shout of offense at James.

"But I love you all too!" he added hastily.

Before Rose could say anything she was being passed onto Teddy.

"What, is it pass around Rose like she's a ball day?"

She didn't particularly mind dancing, but being tossed around like a rag doll peeved her to some degree.

"No idea. I'm just following others' example," Teddy grinned down at her.

"Shouldn't you be babysitting your kids?" Rose looked around for Remus and Andora.

"Vic's looking after them," he said and groaned in pain as Rose stepped on his foot. "Right well, off you go."

Mercifully, no one caught her this time and she was able to escape to her most beloved spot at the bar.

"Vodka apple martini, please," Rose slapped her hand on the bar to get the bartender's attention.

"Coming right up."

Rose rested her head on the bar to stop the dizzying.

"You know, at the rate you're going, you'll end up smashed in about two more drinks," Ron Weasley's amused voice whispered in her ear. "I'd try not to let your mother find out if I were you."

"Daddy!" Rose raised her head tiredly. "I'm fine. It's just been a long week."

"So I've noticed. You're mum and I have been trying to get a hold of you all week," he sat down on the stool next to her.

"Yeah...I just lost track of time, between the birthday party and this party I haven't had time to rest at all. Sorry."

Ron waved away her apology, "No worries. I only Flooed to tell you that-"

"You were promoted to Head of Auror department?" Rose asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ron said, taken aback.

"Well, with Harry being Minister, you're the next logical choice, aren't you?"

Ron flushed scarlet, "Yes, well, it would have been nice to have my daughter working along with me."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Dad, we've been through this. I love running my own business."

Even after four years, Ron Weasley still couldn't understand how his brilliant daughter had decided to stop being a promising junior Auror to start an events management business.

"All I'm saying is that you have all the training. And you scored highest in your batch. You could still come back."

"Ron, stop harassing her," Hermione had come over.

"Thanks mum," Rose mumbled.

Hermione smiled warmly, "You look like death, dear, maybe you should go home."

Rose looked around. The party was going fine, and she _ was _tired.

Maybe for one night, she could leave the party early, and she had made sure nothing would go wrong.

"You're right," she finally said. "I think I will turn in early. But if anything goes wrong-"

"I will let you know immediately," Hermione said in a soothing voice.

Rose smiled, knowing she could count on her mother, of all her insane family members, to keep order even after she was gone.

Rose left the building and Apparated in front of her apartment with a small pop.

She stripped down to her underwear, performed her usual safety charms and fell down on her bed.

Laying in bed, she remembered the wedding and career defining Ball.

"What-have-I-gotten-myself-into?" She whispered to the dark room before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:This little plot bunny flew in my head and refused to leave. Like _at all_.**

**Alrighty, so I know the first chapter is a bit slow and random. But bear with me, it will get better.**

**I just wanted to set the tone for Rose's crazy family. I honest to God wish my family was anything like the Weasleys. But it's not. I still love them though.**

**Please read and review. It means loads to yours truly. ^_^.**

**And...I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**Hmmm...**

**Oh yes! I was not, am not,nor will ever be the awesomeness that is Jo.**

**Merci,**

**MJ**


	2. Chapter 2: The Taboo Word

_September 8, 2032._

_**You never lose by loving. You always lost by holding back.- Anon**_

"Morning Rose! You have Ibsen waiting on the line three for an answer on whether or not you'll do the proposal party. The Smithson's called confirming tea this afternoon. Caterers for the Gala already waiting for you in the tasting room. The florists want you to come over and look at the décor one last time before that Society dinner this Thursday. And the Ambassador's secretary wants to know if you 'could be so kind as to accompany him for dinner Wednesday night,'" Rose's assistant, Marissa, grinned up at Rose as she quoted the last part off a note card.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Patch Ibsen through. Tell the caterers that I'll be there in fifteen. Let the florists know that I'll be in to look at the arrangement at five, right after the tea with Smithsons."

"And the Ambassador?" Marissa followed Rose into her office, dutifully taking her coat and bag.

"No," Rose said sitting down and turned to the fireplace.

"But Rose, this is the French Ambassador! You're doing the Gala for him."

"I don't care if it's the bloody Prime Minister himself. I will not go on a date with one of my clients. And what is he going to do? Pull the Gala out underneath us? It's in two weeks. He'll be left hanging, and besides they've already payed us seventy percent. They can't take that away from us. Ibsen please," she handed her Filofax to Marissa and indicated to the fireplace.

No sooner had Marissa left the office, a round young handsome face popped in the fireplace, "Ms. Weasley!"

"It's Rose, Gerardo. How are you?" Rose smiled warmly.

"I am good, very good. My Bella and I are going back to our country house for this week to meet my parents. In fact, we are due to leave in ten minutes. I was wondering if you had an answer?" Ibsen looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Gerardo, I have decided that I will plan your proposal party. October sixth, yes?"

"Correct! Exactly one year from the day we first met," Ibsen said with a faraway dreamy look in his eyes.

Rose refrained from rolling her eyes at him. She had seen enough lovesick couples this weekend to last her a lifetime.

"Alright then. We will meet when you come back from your home in the country and start the planning. Goodbye now," Rose said abruptly, unable to look at his sappy expression any longer.

"Rose, the caterers are waiting," Marissa reminded her.

"Coming!" Rose jumped up from her chair and rushed out the door.

Ten in the morning and she was already on her feet in less than ten minutes.

"Walk and talk Mar," Rose said as she strode past Marissa's desk.

"Right, well-"

"What day do I have the largest free block?" Rose cut across.

"Um...Friday. Morning, no call, teas, or anything," she replied.

"Right keep that empty for me and don't- fuck!" Rose's face made sudden contact with the ground.

Marissa gasped and hastily helped Rose up, "Are you alright?"

"Gravitationally challenged, remember?" Rose said dismissively. "Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, keep it clear and don't take any more appointments without clearing them up with me first. How many events do have have lined up for this year after this week?"

"Eleven total. Two after this week: Gideon's engagement party, World Cup victory party for the Holyghead Harpies. Five next month: St. Mungo's benefit, Charity auction, Debutante Ball, Smithsons' party and Halloween parade. For November we have the Fashion show and W Cube concert and then the Christmas Ministry celebration." Marissa recited slightly breathless.

Rose nodded and pushed open the door to the tasting room.

Sweet, delicious aromas hit her as she took in the food that had been set up at the long table.

"Wow," Marissa breathed. "Wish my mum would make food half as delicious as this smells."

Rose's smile widened as she walked over to her favorite caterer and long time friend, Alice. After Hogwarts, Alice had started working with her mother, Hannah Longbottom, in the Leaky Cauldron but then later decided she wanted to do more than just run an inn. So she had started her own catering business and when Rose realized that as an events manager, she would be needing a full time caterer, Alice started working for her exclusively.

In Rose's opinion there was no food on this planet that Alice Finnegan could not make.

"Mmm, Alice, the food smells delicious, as usual," Rose said bending over a pot of- something french. "Even if I have no idea what it is supposed to be. Alie, what would I do without you?"

Alice laughed, "Scrounge up leftovers no doubt."

Rose ignored her and scooped up something she _thought_ was shrimp and took a small bite out of it.

It was, of course, heavenly.

"I don't even understand why we bother with these tasting meetings anyway. You're food it always up to par, you know it, I know it, the world knows it," Rose said, moving onto the next delicacy.

"Because...actually that is a very good question. Why do we bother?"

"Mphnm," Rose said with a stuffed mouth and gulped. "But I do know one thing, if you don't take this deliciousness away from me I will die of stuffing my face right here.

Alice vanished the food with a wave of her wand and came toward Rose and put an arm around her for a proper greeting.

Rose hugged back, "We missed you at the party last weekend."

"Got caught up with the kids, sorry. Everyone told me they loved the food, though," she shrugged.

"Aha!" Rose pointed an accusatory finger at Alice startling her friend. "Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you three years ago what getting- what having a wedding would do to you?"

Alice looked at her friend bemusedly , "You mean mar-"

"Don't say the Word!"

"Rose, sooner or later you're going to grow up and get marr-"

"Apapapab! Don't say _the Taboo Word!_And I shan't- you know- I'm very happy with my life thank you very much. Look at you, you can't even go to one of your oldest friends' engagement party because you 'got caught up with the kids'. That's an atrocity right there!"

"When will you learn, that coming home to a house with a husband and kid is much better than that dinky little bachlorette pad you go home to every night?" Alice asked exasperated.

"My flat is not dinky. It's in the middle of London for Merlin's sake. And it has a beautiful view of the Thames from my bedroom window and I don't go home alone _every _night," Rose waggled her eyes suggestively.

"Having hot sex with random strangers is not the way to live your life!"

"According to whom, may I ask?"

"According to the general populous!" Alice waved her hands hysterically.

"The general populous also thinks witches are evil," Rose pointed out.

"Fine, the general wizarding populous agrees with me that a mar- that a _marriage_ is essential for a proper domestic life."

"No it isn't, that's what people tell themselves so they have a valid excuse to tie the knot."

"Some would argue that it was love that made them tie the knot."

"Oh goodness, no that spiel again. What are you? Dumbledore?"

"I just want you to be happy," Alice said.

"I _am _happy. Happily single."

"You're _alone _Rose. You haven't been with anyone since that bastard-"

"Let's not talk about that now," she waved her hands in annoyance. "So I haven't been with anyone. So what? I love my job and the people I meet when I'm working and-"

"You're drowning yourself in your work, and blocking everyone else out. I just want what's best for you," Alice said with a sad look in her eyes.

"And working is what's best for me, at the moment. Now, run along to that beautiful kitchen of yours and make me proud by whipping up some amazing delicacy," Rose told her.

"There's no convincing you is there?" Alice shook her head.

"Nope," Rose replied cheerily.

"You watch, Rose, just watch. One of these days you'll meet that guy who makes you go weak in the knees and then you'll want to get married yourself."

"The day I meet a man who can handle _this_," she motioned to her entire body, "will be the day Madam Brown will ask me for an interview"

"Good bye Rose," Alice said and with one last shake of her head she was gone.

Rose returned to her office shaking her own head in exasperation. When would her friends learn that she just wasn't interested in having a relationship right now?

Relationships were time consuming and pointless. She had enough on her plate as is with her job, she didn't need to add a lazy, selfish, sexist bastard who only went out with her because of her name.

Yes, she was drowning herself in work, but it was work she enjoyed. She thrived on making other people happy and sometimes things did get rough, and the snobbish rich ladies made her want to pull her hair out, but every job had its highs and lows. And for Rose, the highs were definitely more than the lows.

She hadn't started her own business just so it could shrivel up and die. No, she wanted to show everyone that she, Rose Weasley, smartest witch of her age, right after Hermione Granger, was capable of something more than a comfortable Ministry job like most of her family. She had worked from the ground up, with no help from her family starting with only an event or two for the year, and now she was booked with up to four or five events a month.

Rose couldn't let it all fall apart by being with someone who took her away from her work. Sure she'd had success, but it had only been three years since the business really took off. Her work, her company, her office, all of it was her _baby_ and while Rose disliked _real _crying,kicking, screamingchildren, _her_ baby meant most to her.

No man was going to take that away from her.

Contentedly, she pulled a stack of papers toward her for review.

* * *

"Scorpius! Hello, earth to Scorp," Albus waved his hand frantically in front of his best friend's eyes trying to get his attention.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked looking at Scorpius' vacant face worriedly.

"He's fine," Cely said. "Probably just day dreaming about his lunch date later today."

"It is not a date," Scorpius hissed, coming out of his stupor.

"It speaks!" Albus exclaimed.

Scorpius glanced sideways at his slightly mentally disabled (according to Scorpius) best friend, "I'm just thinking, is all. Is that illegal now?"

"No, but thinking about a girl with red hair and brown eyes while half her male cousins and _father _are in the same room is," Albus pointed out to him.

"And her brother," Hugo piped up.

They, a quarter of the Weasley family, were all gathered around the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place early Monday morning.

It was an impromptu meeting which had resulted from Albus, Scorpius and Cely stopping by for breakfast at Ginny's insistence. Ron and Hermione had already been there for the weekend and Lily and James had been staying with their parents for two weeks now that Quidditch season was over. From there, James had invited Teddy, who went nowhere without Vic, who asked Dom to come, who could not be without her husband Nate. And of course, since both his sisters were going, Louis went along as well.

What had been intended as a small breakfast had turned into a full blown meeting of the family. Again.

"For bloody Merlin's sake, I am not thinking about _fucking _Rose Weasley," Scorpius threw up his hands defensively.

"You better not be," Ron said warning waving a buttery spatula in Scorpius' direction. He was helping Ginny and Vic in the kitchen with breakfast. "I may like you now Malfoy, but that does not mean you can go near my girl."

Hermione gave her husband an annoyed look, "And you people wonder why she's been single for the last three years."

"We know why she's been single for three years. She's been working herself like a mad woman ever since she gave up being an Auror and started the business," James took a bite out of a stray apple.

Others nodded in agreement.

"It's true," said Lily grabbing a toast directly off the pan. "When was the last time anyone saw Rose at a party she didn't plan?"

"Well... there was that- nah, never mind, she ended up finishing the job after the lady I hired quit," said Dom.

"She's just trying to establish herself in the business world. All of you act as if working is a crime," Vic said.

"It is when you never get out," said Teddy kindly.

"She gets out. She's an events manager, going to parties is what she does for a living," Vic retorted.

"Right, well, what Rose does or does not do is none of our business," Harry, even the voice of reason, said.

"Why are we talking about her anyway?" Louis spoke up for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Because Scorpius wants to shag her," James guffawed.

"I don't- urgh." Seeing it as a pointless quarrel Scorpius stood up. "Ginny thank you for the breakfast, but I should get going. This lot isn't going to let me be, and I still have to add the finishing touches for the budget meeting. I'll see you at the office, Harry," Scorpius nodded and said good bye to everyone and strode out the kitchen and onto the porch.

He Apparated to the Ministry and tried in vain to not think about a certain red head. If anything, the conversation at Grimmauld had made him think of her more than before.

Her flowing red hair and soft brown eyes were imprinted on the inside of his eyelids permanently. He couldn't help but remember how she looked Saturday night in her light blue dress and how her laugh echoed when Hugo, James and Teddy danced with her playfully. He had been tempted to join them and dance with her, to hold her with his arm wrapped around her waist. He wouldn't have let go of her as quickly as they had. He would have danced with her until the last song played and even after that until she told him that it was time to go.

Scorpius ran a hand through his short blonde hair, making it stick up at odd angles. Merlin, that girl had turned him into a sappy lovesick fool. And it terrified him.

He had tried to keep away from her since Hogwarts, and succeeded. Over the last few years, after she had quit being an Auror he had only seen her a few times at Weasley family gatherings and then too, from afar. Over the last three years, since her business had become popular, he had seen her only a grand total of twelve times, which was fine by him.

More than fine in fact. The less he saw her, the easier it was to get over her. He had suppressed his feelings to the point that he had been able to look at other girls and not compare them to Rose Weasley, but they had all come crashing back yesterday morning when Harry had Flooed him to tell him that he would be meeting Rose Weasley on Monday to discuss the details of the Inaugural Ball.

He had panicked and half wanted Harry to send someone else, but the thought of seeing her, and talking to her for more than just a few minutes tempted him. So he had decided to go and give it a shot.

What harm could come from it?

_Plenty,_a voice in the back of his head warned him.

He decided to ignore that voice.

_It won't help_, the voice taunted.

"Shut up!" Scorpius shouted to the empty room.

"Uh...Scorpius? Percy Weasley wants to see you," Jenna, his assistant ducked her head in the same time as Scorpius' outburst, looking slightly concerned for the sanity of her boss.

"What does he want?" he asked her harshly.

Percy, his least favorite Weasley. How he had gotten such a sweet wife like Audrey was something to wonder about.

"Says the budget doesn't comply with the International Liaison Office regulations," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Send him in, but tell me I have a memo three minutes after he enters, yeah?"

She grinned at him, "'Course."

Percy Weasley stomped red faced into his office and slammed a stack of papers on his desk.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Scorpius looked calmly at the man, "Something wrong, Percy?"

"Yes there is something bloody well wrong. The regulations clearly state that seventeen percent have to be set aside for the Liaison Office, and you've put aside only fifteen!"

He could not be serious. Was this really the reason the man had come storming in here?

Scorpius knew he was sour over the fact that Harry had not chosen him as the Chief Financial Adviser, but this was too petty, even for Percy Weasley. He could not understand for the life of him how the rest of the family put up with him.

He had asked Ron once who had replied with a, "We don't talk about the tolerance level this family has for Perce when my mum's around." And that had been the end of that conversation.

"Really? Huh, I could have sworn it was exactly seventeen. Either way, I'll have my people look at it again and make the changes," he said with as much patience he could muster.

What was taking Jenna so long? He should have said two minutes.

"If the necessary changes are not made-"

"You'll report me to Harry, I know," it took all of his will power to refrain from rolling his eyes.

The prediction made Percy only more angry and he raised one finger sternly just as Jenna knocked and entered his office.

"You have a memo from Mrs. Weasley," she smiled kindly at Percy.

Scorpius was tempted to ask which one, almost all of them worked in the ministry, but refrained. He didn't put it past Percy to corner that Weasley down as ask her if she had called for him.

Scorpius flashed her a grateful smile, "Thank you Jenna. If you don't mind Percy? I have another Weasley who needs me."

He ushered the older man out of the office and collapsed back onto his swiveling chair. Automatically, he wondered if Rose had a swivel chair, what color it might be, and what he'd like to do to her while on the chair. He mentally slapped himself hoping to stop him train of thought. If only Ron could hear him now, he shuddered to think what the now Head Auror would do to him.

Slice and dice him and feed him to Molly's dragons in Romania no doubt.

He needed to concentrate on his work first, then worry about Rose Weasley. Although, if what the others said was right, then Rose Weasley wouldn't bother to look at him twice from anything other than a professional point of view.

Then again, she never had. Even in school, she had always looked at him as a classmate who she competed with, someone who had to be beaten, someone who was, at Hogwarts, intellectually her equal. Well sort of. He didn't think anyone quite matched her.

She had never shown outright hostility towards him, like some in Gryffindor had when he had been sorted there, but she hadn't gone out of her way to befriend him even though her favorite cousin was his best friend. The best word to describe Rose's attitude toward him would be indifferent. She didn't hate him, but that didn't mean she liked him on the same level the rest of her family did. To her, he was just _there. _

Amongst her many accomplishments, Rose had the innate ability to be unreadable even to her closest of friends and that infuriated Scorpius the most. He never knew what she was thinking, or going to say. She had always blindsided him making him admire her even more.

Scorpius had been told by Albus and Cely that her sense of aloofness had increased since leaving Hogwarts which made him more anxious and intrigued by how their meeting today would be.

Would she acknowledge him as a former classmate? Or just as Harry's new financial adviser? Or as her cousin's best friend? Or would she forget all about the meeting?

But no, she wouldn't do that. Rose was nothing if not professional, and forgetting an appointment wasn't very professional, was it?

Scorpius paced around the room unable to concentrate on making the changes to the budget to accommodate Percy's demands.

This was getting ridiculous. She was just one girl, a girl he hadn't spoken to for more than ten minutes in more than five years. He needed to stop thinking about her and get his work done. Like right now.

What would she be wearing?

No! He couldn't think about her.

What would she be wearing underneath whatever she was wearing?

_Stop it_. The snide voice in the back of him mind was speaking again.

"I'm trying!" he said out loud yet again.

And again, he was caught talking to no one, this time by Albus.

"Scor, you alright mate?" he entered the room.

"Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine. Come in, sit." he gestured Al to take a seat.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Al asked concernedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well apart from the yelling at no one in particular bit, I can't think of a single reason," Al grinned.

"Oh that- that was nothing. Just me talking to-"

"Yourself? That's what I thought. I just came by to see how you were holding up after breakfast," Al leaned forward trying to make Scorpius look him in the eye.

"I'm fine," Scorpius lied.

Al may have joked about it, and taken the mickey out of Scorpius for it, but he also knew just how much Rose affected Scorpius.

"Honestly Al, I'm fine," he repeated to an unconvinced Albus.

Albus decided to let it go. For now.

"Well you left so quickly, I never had the time to ask you...how do you feel about being my best man?"

Scorpius blinked at the unexpected offer, "Wouldn't James mind?"

"Nah, I talked it over with him. Said being best man for Fred was enough," Albus grinned.

"Oh...well. Sure, I suppose. Why not? I mean, there isn't much a best man has to do is there?"

Albus sat back in his seat with a satisfied expression, "Dunno. Rose will have to fill you in on that."

"R-Rose?" Scorpius stuttered.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She's planning the wedding," Albus tried to keep the devious look off his face.

Scorpius caught on soon enough, "You wanker! You set this up! You bloody fucking set this up. The entire family's probably in on this...this little...this ponsie scheme!"

"Hardly a _ponsie scheme_, Scorp. A matchmaking scheme yes, but not a ponsie. And everyone except for Rose...but we couldn't let her know. She has a chronic aversion to marriages and she's doing ours an exception. But now with the Ministry Ball and our wedding, you'll have loads of time to become the best of chums," Albus was smirking smugly with his arms across his chest.

"I hate you," Scorpius hissed.

"No you don't. Come June next year, you'll be thanking me."

"No, I'll be getting ready to kill you. Before your wedding night."

"That's alright. Cely and I've already had our wedding night, years ago," Albus winked.

Scorpius groaned, "Do I look like I want to know the happenings of my best mate's sex life?"

"It's only because you haven't had one of your own," Albus laughed.

"Remind me why you weren't a Slytherin again?"

"Because I'm half Potter and half Weasley. It's just not in our blood."

"Good point. I still hate you though."

"I can live with that," Albus got out of his chair. "By the way, it's half to, shouldn't you be getting ready? Her office is in Muggle London after all. You can't wear your robes."

Scorpius jumped out of his seat, "Shit, yeah. Thanks mate."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Ahem," Scorpius cleared his throat loudly to gain the front desk lady's attention.

"Yes?" the woman smiled.

"Um...I'm here for an appointment with Rose Weasley?"

"Of course. Here's your visitors pass. Twenty-third floor," she flashed him another smile and went back to answering calls.

"Thank you," he walked to the lifts and pressed the twenty-third floor.

He fidgeted nervously, playing with the sleeves of his blazer. He had gone for a semi-formal look. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard, after all.

Not that he was trying at all. Or so he told himself.

He entered through modern glass sliding doors and walked up to yet another receptionist sitting in front of a large sign boasting of Rose's company title.

**Weasley Events Management**

He approached the receptionist, Marissa, with a nervous glance at the smoked glass doors with Rose's name on it.

"Hullo, I'm here to see Rose Weasley," he gave her his most charming smile. One most woman fell for instantly.

And Marissa was no exception.

She looked at some papers on her desk with a flustered air, "Sorry, I don't have any personal appointments down for her this afternoon."

He gulped. Surely she can't have forgotten about their lunch da-meeting?

"But, I'll just ask her personally and see what she says. Sometimes she forgets to tell me about appointments she's made over the weekend."

He nodded mutely trying to keep his facial coloring as normal as possible.

"Rose," he heard Marissa whisper. "There's a very attractive blonde man here to see you. You didn't tell me you had any appointment."

Scorpius had to smile at Marissa's statement.

He heard Rose say something in response but couldn't make out the words. There was some scuttling and Rose herself emerged out of her office looking impeccably dressed in a simple pencil skirt and while flowing blouse and pointed heels. If he were a woman, he would have identified them as stilettos.

So professional. So very Rose Weasley.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" She smiled widely with an apologetic tone. "I am so sorry, I can be so scatter brained. I forgot to let Marissa know that I made the appointment with Uncle Harry this weekend."

She held out her hand and shook his with vigor.

"No problem," he smiled back at her trying not to stare too much at her blouse.

"Right, so shall we?" She indicated to the way they had come.

"Shall we what, sorry?"

"Well, you don't want to get lunch in the building's canteen, I hope? A restaurant would be much more fitting," She said, reaching for her jacket on the coat rack. "Ow!"

He was by her side in a nanosecond, "What is it?"

"The hook, it cut me. Bloody sharp things," she pressed on her finger to stop the blood flow.

Scorpius looked at her bloody finger with wide eyes and the last thing he registered before everything went black was Rose small yelp of surprise.

~Read and review please. They are the food for my soul.


	3. Chapter 3: My Locked Lips

**September 8, 2032.**

_**One of life's greatest mysteries is how the boy who wasn't good enough to marry your daughter can be the father of the smartest grandchild in the world. -Proverb.**_

"Scorpius? Scorpius, are you alright?" Rose slapped his cheek lightly. "He's stirring! Oh thank Merlin."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked sitting up.

"You...um...you passed out, actually. Right after you saw the blood," Rose tried to keep from smiling a little.

"Really?" he rubbed his temples trying to fight off the red flush of embarrassment.

"Yes," Rose helped him stand up.

"Blimey, I feel stupid," Scorpius avoided looking at her.

"It's alright," she smiled. "No one except Marissa and me saw."

Scorpius looked around for the assistant, but she was busy talking to someone by Floo.

"Brilliant," he smiled weakly trying to reorient himself.

"I promise I wont tell Al," She winked. "Now c'mon, let's get some lunch."

"Rose, wait!" Marissa called after her.

"Yes?" she asked, halfway out the door.

"That was Madam Brown's assistant," Marissa said with wide eyes.

"M-madam Br-Brown?" Rose stuttered but caught herself quickly. Rose Weasley did not stutter. She stayed calm and collected. "What did she ask for?"

"Madam Brown wants to conduct an interview. For MagikVision."

MagikVision: the television channel that had revolutionized Britain's wizard world ten years ago when with a vision to make people more Muggle incorporated, Madam Brown had set up her very own television channel visible only to those of Magical blood.

"For when?" Rose asked, fighting to remain calm.

"This Saturday. Morning's with Madam Brown. Live," Marissa, Rose could tell, was having trouble breathing.

And with good reason. Being interviewed by Madam Lavender Brown was like a seal of approval. It would mean Rose was in the big league. That she had finally reached a goal.

Rose could feel her calm slipping. She was going to be interviewed by Madam Brown. On Saturday morning. When a majority of the Wizarding population would be watching.

"Oh my SWEET MERLIN! I'm going to be interviewed by Madam Brown. I'm going to be interviewed by Madam Brown on Saturday morning. OH MY SWEET MOTHER FUCKING MERLING!" Rose jumped up and down hugging Marissa tightly. She was hysterical, but for once, she didn't care.

She let go of Marissa and saw Scorpius who was standing a ways away, thoroughly amused. Before Rose knew it, she had thrown her arms around him.

"I'm going to be interviewed by Brown! Fucking BROWN!" She screamed, unable to keep still.

Scorpius hugged her back tentatively and patted her gently on the back. Getting hugged by Rose Weasley was a rare occurrence for him. It was a rare occurrence for anyone, actually, unless Rose was really happy, or that anyone was Hermione Weasley or Molly Weasley Senior.

Just as suddenly as she had lost it, she regained her control and stepped away from Scorpius with as much dignity she could muster.

"I am so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and-"

Scorpius grinned, "Don't worry about it. Now, that we have that good news, let's make this lunch into a celebration, shall we?"

"Definitely," Rose smiled and walked to the elevators with Scorpius. As they were waiting for the elevator Rose remembered what Alice had said only a couple of hours ago, and what her prompt reply had been.

_'__The day I meet a man who can handle this,will be the day Madam Brown will ask me for an interview.' _

"No...don't be stupid," she told her self.

"Did you say something?" Scorpius looked down at her curiously.

"Just thinking about the interview," she smiled benignly.

"You seem pretty excited," he commented.

"Excited? I'm stoked! I've been waiting for this very day for the last five years. This is my dream come true," she told him with wide eyes.

"Well, that's good. Do you have any idea what's going to happen at the interview?"

"Nope," she elevators had come. "I'll have a pre- meeting of sorts on Friday where they'll tell me what I should be preparing for and what not. I still can't believe it."

_Yes, you can. You've deserved this. _

"You've deserved this," Scorpius echoed her thoughts.

"Thanks Scorpius."

"Anytime. So do you have any place in mind for where you might want to eat? You do know this area a bit better than I do," he said.

"Oh, well, there is this Italian place I've always wanted to try out. It takes about ten minutes by walk. We can go there, if you don't mind Italian?"

"No, I love Italian." Anything to keep talking to her a while longer.

Excellent, Carvaggio's it is then," she beamed. "So tell me Scorpius, what is it like working for my uncle?"

"Hmm, let's see, long hours, small breaks, late nights, weekend work. Not to mention various members of the head of departments coming to me every two seconds pointing out small percentage problems in the budget. In other words, exactly what I had expected."

He laughed when Rose made a face, "Not all of us have the luxury of working for our self, you know."

"I do know, which is why I love what I do so much. But enough about boring Ministry work, let's talk about the Ball. How much budget do you have set aside for that? Because I can't do anything unless I have a fixed budget on hand. And anything and everything regarding the Ball will have to be cleared through me, and me alone. No one can substitute and if a decision that concerns that Ball in anyway is to be made, I must be present. That means food, guest list, theme, invitations, everything.

"We have only nine months for this plus the wedding and both are right after the other. And I hope you can set time aside for weekly meetings because- Sorry, I'm speaking too fast, aren't I? I'm just so used to talking to Marissa who can write whilst I talk, that I forget to slow down around others. Here we are, table for two. Thank you. So are you going to write this down or should I have a brief sent to your office by Marissa?" Rose spoke without pausing for breath.

Scorpius looked at her with a blank, dazed expression, "Could you possibly repeat that one more time? Slower this time, please?"

Rose laughed kindly, "I am so sorry. How about we take this one step at a time?"

"That would be wonderful. You're just a bit too fast paced for me," he smiled and pulled out her chair for her to sit in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you," Rose said and observed the menu and (although she would never admit it to a living soul) Scorpius.

"What was it you asked firstly?" Scorpius asked perusing the menu as well.

"The budget. I'll need a fixed one by the end of this week, so Friday. Their pasta sounds nice, I think I'll get that," she placed the menu back on the table and sipped her water.

"I think I'll get the Gnocci. I already have a budget set aside for you. I can have my assistant send it over to your office as soon as I get back," he told her, proud to have done his homework before it was even handed.

"That's great. So I can hash out the details and send them back by Sunday night. Also, I like to have weekly meetings with my clients, but I'm assuming since Harry obviously can't make it, and you seem to be his representative, you'll be attending these meetings? Or your assistant, if you can't that works too," Rose spoke in a clipped, professional voice.

"I assure you, either me or Jenna, my assistant, will be there," Scorpius said, trying match the professionalism of Rose.

He didn't bother to tell her that the only way he would allow Jenna to fill in would be if he were on his death bed. Maybe not even then.

"Jenna, very nice."

"Sorry?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a second, "I have this theory, about names and personalities. Like Jenna for example, short name. She must be quiet, quick, efficient and very, very nice."

He blinked at her spot on deduction, "Yes, how did you guess that?"

"I just always thought that a name always says something about a person. All that Shakespearean 'what's in a name' thing is crap. Names say a lot about you," she waved one hand dismissively when she said Shakespearean.

"I see," he smiled. "What does my name say then?"

Rose observed him for a second trying to come up with an answer and for the first time it didn't come to her. She frowned, racking her brains for the perfect adjectives to accompany his name, but drew a big fat blank.

"Hmm," she said, trying not to let her annoyance show. "Apparently, I'm still trying to figure it out."

"After almost fifteen years?" Scorpius asked bemusedly.

Rose smiled, "Scorpius isn't a very easy name to read."

"Agreed," he conceded, raising his glass of water. "Here's to hoping you can get it soon."

Rose nodded her head slightly and downed the sweet cucumber water, for some reason her throat had gone very dry all of sudden. She indicated the waiter to refill it and take their orders.

"So, Albus has made me best man," Scorpius said once the waiter tottered away with their order.

"Really?" Rose said with an unsurprised tone.

It was a given, after all. They had been best friends since James picked on Scorpius the first night of first year in the Gryffindor. Albus had fiercely come to Scorpius' defense and the two had been inseparable ever since. In the beginning Rose had resented Scorpius, been envious of him for having taken Albus away from her. _She _was his best friend. _She _was supposed to pull pranks with him. _She_ was supposed to be the one Albus came to for advice about girls. But no, it had become Scorpius, and while Rose had-and still to this day- remained Albus Potter's best friend, there was no denying Scorpius Malfoy was the closer best friend.

That was why she could never be bosom buddies with Scorpius, no matter how much Albus tried. Everyone thought she kept her distance because he was a Malfoy and Ron Weasley would never approve of his only daughter 'fraternizing with the spawn of Malfoy', when the truth was, Scorpius had made her share; something she had never really learned to do properly- not when it came to her life-long best friend.

In later years, once Rose had gotten closer to Cely, she had gotten over her irrational envy of Scorpius and Albus' friendship, but the small twinge of hurt came back once in a while.

She had never taunted him like some other Gryffindors for Albus' sake, but she had learned to keep her distance whenever Scorpius was around. Scorpius might not be like his grandfather or father, but there was no denying that had Scorpius Malfoy not been around, Rose might have had a more different Hogwarts' career. She never voiced these thoughts out loud to anyone, though, because she felt they might sound petty and childish if anyone except her were privy to them.

"Yeah," Scorpius' voice snapped her out of her pity party down memory lane. "He came by my office this morning to tell me. And he said you were planning the wedding?" He said the last part tentatively like he was afraid she might explode at the question.

"Apparently. They sort of roped me into it with puppy dog eyes and pleading words," Rose said with mock bitterness.

Scorpius laughed kindly at her tone, "Right, well, if you need any help, I'm your man-best man, that is. Although I'm not entirely sure what that entails."

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Rose leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially.

"Certainly," Scorpius mimicked her and whispered curiously.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for a wedding. I've never planned one, and was quite content with not knowing, until this Saturday," she winked. "But don't tell anyone."

"My lips are locked," he mimed locking his mouth and throwing the key over his shoulder.

Rose laughed softly, "Good, because if this got out, my reputation would be ruined."

"And we can't have that now, can we?"

"No, siree. But if I need your help-which, let's be honest here, I probably will seeing how I know nothing of what to do- I will let you know," she smiled, biting into her pasta.

They continued like this; talking about their work, the wedding, and the ball. He asked a few questions of what time the interview would be, she asked him what it was like working in a ministry infested with her red-headed relatives. Then they talked about Quidditch and other some trivial topics. Never hitting anything too personal.

Rose had been a bit apprehensive about how she would hold a meeting with Scorpius without Albus there to keep the conversation going, but it hadn't proved to be too difficult and when they parted it was with a promise to meet for their next weekly meeting.

Scorpius and Rose Apparated to their respective offices from a dark alleyway adjoining the restaurant. For Scorpius, it meant returning to hours of endless, boring paperwork while Rose had to tend to snobbish society ladies.

"So?" Marissa asked when she heard Rose's tell tale pop in her office.

"So what?" Rose asked casting a wary side-ways glance at her assistant.

"How was lunch?" Marissa inquired with undisguised excitement.

"Very edible," Rose responded, clueless of where this line of questioning was going.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marissa exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Tell you what Mar?" Rose said distractedly, looking over the plate setting for the French Embassy Gala.

"That you were seeing someone! That's why you declined the Ambassador's invitation, right?"

"I'm seeing someone?" Rose stared at Marissa in confusion.

"Aren't you? Wasn't today's lunch a date?"

"Date? With Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose laughed involuntarily. "You've got to be joking."

"But-"

"Mar, Scorpius is just a representative for Uncle Harry's inaugural ball. Trust me, I did not go with him because I wanted to. It was entirely a business transaction."

"Oh," Marissa sat back in her seat with a disappointed look.

"Right, so if you're over the little delusion that I've been seeing Scorpius Malfoy, we have our work cut out for us. His assistant, Jenna, will be sending the budget sometime today. Just keep it on my desk if I'm not in when it gets here. Arrange a meeting with Alice for the ball, yeah? I'm just going to look through this packet before tea with Smithsons. Oh, and one last thing, I need wedding magazines. Lots of them."

"Wedding magazines?" Marissa looked up from her notepad.

"Didn't I tell you? Albus Potter and Cicely Thomas' official wedding planner is none other than yours truly," Rose pointed to all of herself.

Marissa gaped at her boss, "But...you don't do weddings."

Rose sighed, "I wish that was true. However, as of last Saturday I am doing a wedding and everything that goes with it; reception, hen and stag night, the whole shebang. I need my research done before the interview on Saturday. I can't go on air unprepared after all."

"Right," Marissa nodded.

"Thanks Mar!" Rose vanished into her office once more.

"Rose Weasley planning a wedding," Marissa muttered to herself softly so it wouldn't reach her boss's ears. "May Merlin help us all."

Rose glanced at the clock once again for the fifth time in the last thirty seconds. She really really wanted to turn in for the night so as to get a good night's rest for her interview tomorrow, but she just _had _to finish reading this frilly covered pink and white wedding magazine.

Suddenly, with a loud crack in the silent office, a tall red figure appeared. Rose, with honed ex-Auror skills, quickly brandished her wand only to find her younger brother.

"Hu? What are you doing here? And whatever happened to announcing yourself before popping into people's offices?" Rose asked irritably.

"Sorry Rose, but have you forgotten what day it is?" Hugo asked with a small smile.

"Of course I haven't. It's Friday, tomorrow's my interview with Madam Brown. It would be a bit difficult to forget that," Rose pointed out tossing the stupid magazine aside.

"And..." Hugo prompted.

Rose looked at him blankly.

Hugo sighed at his sister's absent mindedness, "Friday family dinner night?"

"Shit!" Rose jumped out of her seat so quickly, the could have electrocuted her.

"She remembers!" Hugo threw his hands skyward in exasperation.

"Shit! How could I have forgotten! Mum will kill me," Rose collected her belongings and performed the usual charms she put in place when leaving for the night. "Who's place is it at? Potter's or ours?"

"Potters'" Hugo said bemusedly as Rose struggled to put her coat on.

"Great! See you at the door step," she said and both vanished from the office at the same with a crack.

Friday family night, a ritual Hermione and Ginny had put into place when they realized they barely saw their children after Hogwarts. The venues alternated between the old house she grew up in and Grimmauld place.

"She's here!" Hugo announced as they descended into the kitchen where everyone was assembled.

"Rose!" Hermione Weasley came to envelope her only daughter in a hug tight enough to make even Molly Weasley Senior jealous.

"Hi...Mum...can't...bre-breath!" Rose gasped.

"You're late," Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, Mum, got held up at work," Rose said sheepishly.

"Wow...shocker," James grinned from the other side of the room.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, "Just because you get off seasons. Unfortunately, people want event planners all year round, unlike Quidditch."

"Hey! Don't diss my profession," James said.

"I won't if you show mine the same courtesy," she retorted looking around at the crowded kitchen. "Hey everyone!"

Ten or so voices sounded out a 'Hey' back.

With a sinking feeling she realized that everyone had brought a guest.

Lily with her boyfriend, Chris.

James with another one of his Quidditch groupies.

Albus with, of course, Cely.

Even Hugo had brought a girl from the Ministry.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just said that the food smells great."

"Rosie!" Ron Weasley greeted her when Hermione stepped away.

"Hey Dad," Rose walked around the table to hug her father.

"Working yourself late again?" Ron asked chuckling at his daughter's workaholic tendencies.

"You know it!"

"But," Rose said, looking pointedly at Albus and Cely. "If you must know _why _I was held up, it had something to do with trying to plow through dozens of _wedding _magazines."

Cely and Albus had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison.

Rose rolled her eyes, but greeted everyone else enthusiastically, met Hugo's latest love interest(a Katherine Keys, petite and blonde)She remembered him mentioning her a couple of family dinner's ago. She gave him a wink of approval making the Weasley promptly blushed a furious red, and helped herself to some wine.

It was just as she was helping herself to some chips when she heard Albus shout a loud "You came!"

She turned around to find Scorpius Malfoy standing at the foot of the staircase looking around at the assembled party. When his eyes found Rose, she gave him a small wave and a friendly smile and tried not to let old resentments crop up again. Friday family dinner was meant to be for _family _after all. And dates of the five 'kids'. Seeing how Scorpius was neither, she didn't see what he was doing here.

Rose had been hoping to catch up with Albus and Cely without the blonde around. Clearly, that wasn't to be. She turned her back to the man, gritting her teeth ever so discreetly that even hawk-eyed Hermione Weasley didn't notice the movement.

"Do you need help with that, Aunt Ginny?" Rose pointed to a large bowl of stew.

Working would keep the old feelings down. And sure enough, helping set the table, carry food and drink some excellent wine had helped make her forget about her earlier thoughts.

"So, Rose, the interview is tomorrow!" Harry said once everyone was settled at the table.

"It is!" Rose said excitedly. "I've got all of it set with Madam Brown's office."

"Do you what she's going to ask you?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not a clue. I mean, they've given a bunch of questions I should expect, but you know Madam Brown. She's known for her spontaneity."

Hermione sniffled, "I don't understand why you put so much to store by the questions of one woman."

Harry and Ginny sniggered quietly at the statement, while Ron turned bright red. It was no secret in the family that Hermione Granger Weasley did not like Madam Lavender Brown. Although, the younger ones didn't know _why. _

"And once again, we're out of the loop," Lily said causing her parents to laugh even harder.

"I'm officially lost," said James with furrowed brows.

"You're about twenty years late for that realization,James," Albus smirked at his brother.

"Shut up," James said, childishly chucking a forkful of potatoes at him.

And just like that, all thoughts of Rose's interview were gone from the table but she didn't mind. Her family had always had collective ADD. The fact that they stayed on one topic for more than half a second was a cause for celebration.

"So, Rose, how's the Holyhead Harpies party coming along?" Lily asked curiously.

"Splendidly," Rose grinned. "Trust me when I say you and your teammates will not be disappointed."

Lily scoffed, "Like you could ever plan a disappointing party, Rose. We're all just very excited because it was our _victory _against the _Wasps_." Lily stared pointedly at James who played Chaser on said Wasps team.

"You won by _thirty points!_"

"Because _I _caught the Snitch," Lily taunted.

"But your Chasers sucked arse."

"At least our Seeker can fly. What was Wallace doing in the air anyway? Writhing like a rat?"

"He would have caught it."

"The only way your Seeker will ever catch the Snitch is if I'm suddenly hit by the urge to drop dead."

"We'll get you next season, you watch."

"Alright, we get it. James you're an excellent Chaser and Lily's an amazing Seeker. But Lily won, so move on James," Albus halted his siblings' quarrel.

"She started it!"

"He started it!" They both spoke at the same time.

"Thank Merlin we didn't go on to play Quidditch on rival teams. Can you imagine the fights?" Hugo said to Rose.

"Yeah, at least those two have Albus to mediate. Mum and Dad would have had their hands full with us," Rose agreed.

"I know right?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten the inaugural ball," Harry said, ignoring his children.

"Don't worry Uncle Harry, we've got it covered," Rose replied with a grin in Scorpius' direction, catching him completely off guard.

She could be civil to him, even if she wished he weren't here to begin with.

"Um...er..." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"What my dim witted friend means is that yes, yes he has it covered with Rose," Albus said, rescuing Scorpius.

Everyone around the table guffawed giving Scorpius an eerily similar knowing look. Rose looked around the table, confused at their glances. What did they know that she didn't?

"Yeah, I've gotten most of the details hashed out with Marissa and I'll have a few venues ready to look at by the end of the weekend," said Rose, ignoring the knowing glances thrown Scorpius' way.

"Excellent! I'm sure Scorpius wouldn't mind looking at them with you?" Harry smiled at the blonde.

Scorpius cleared his throat loudly, "Not at all."

"Awesome, I'll just let you know on Sunday?" Rose smiled at him ignoring the weird feeling she got every time business was discussed in an unprofessional setting.

"Sure," said Scorpius and proceeded to stuff his mouth with treacle tart to avoid any more conversation with Rose.

Rose wondered about his suddenly peculiar behavior but didn't put too much thought into it.

_Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind_, she rationalized.

After dinner she announced that she should be heading back to get a good night's sleep before her interview tomorrow.

"Alright kiddo, we'll make sure to see you on the letty," Ron ruffled her hair.

"Telly, Dad, it's called a Telly. Honestly, you should know this by now. We've had one for twenty years," Rose corrected him, patting her hair down.

"Yeah, that. We'll see you on that tomorrow," he smiled.

Rose laughed, "Okay Dad. I s'pose I'll see you next week then."

"You really should visit more often, dear," Hermione said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I've got work Mum. I can't just leave."

"But still-"

"Unfortunately Rose is too hot-shot for us now, Mum," Hugo said from behind Rose.

"Shut up, Hu."

"Rose, don't forget, brunch at our place this Sunday," Cely reminded her as Rose said her goodbyes to everyone else.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rose said before giving one last smile and wave and Apparating to her peaceful apartment.

Rose always felt drained after a dinner with her family. They were so exuberant and loud that it took most of her effort and whatever little she had left was taken up by saying goodbye to_ each and every single_ one of them.

"Hello quite sanctuary," Rose flopped down on her bed unintentionally thinking about Scorpius Malfoy's presence at dinner.

**A/N: So, I fail, and a reader pointed out that I've been getting the dates wrong at the beginning of each chapter. It should be 2032, not 2042 for Rose to be 26 when the story takes place. Obviously my brain was addled when I did the initial math. Needless to say, it is not my best subject. But it's been corrected now. Enjoy. And reviews are forever more appreciated. Thank you dear ErinFabu for that.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Well Acquainted

_A/N: Yay! Chapter four. Anything you recognize isn't mine, of course. _

_Read and review please. Keyword being review: they make my day. Really, they do. _

**September 13, 2032.**

_**I determined that if I was to carve out a piece of reportorial territory for myself it would be [doing] the hard interview, irreverent if necessary, the façade-piercing interview. -Mike Wallace.**_

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I think I'm going to be sick."

"You will not be sick!"

"Did you not hear what that freaky woman with those pointy-ass heels just said? There's going to be more than million people watching! A MILLION! OVER!"

"That's a good thing."

"No, it isn't!"

Marissa looked at her boss in worry. In the four years Marissa had worked with Rose, she had been the only one privy to moments such as these: a scared shitless Rose Weasley moment. To the world, Rose put on a facade, she made people think that she didn't need anyone, but not around Marissa. Rose had cried, kicked, screamed, admitted to fears and failure and even voiced thoughts about giving up in front of Marissa. She had been the one Rose came to first when she felt that WEM wouldn't work, and she had been the one who had urged Rose to keep going on, she had been the one to hold Rose Weasley aloft during the times business wasn't going well.

She was one of the few people who had seen Rose cry. It had been when the business was just starting out; Rose hadn't accepted money from her parents, preferring to get her business started with her own finances. But the events were few and debts aplenty, and Rose wasn't sure if her dream of planning events would come true at the rate she was moving.

It hadn't been easy to convince Rose to continue. Marissa had never-not once in the eleven years that she had known Rose- seen her look so defeated. This girl curled up on her couch, clutching onto a tear-soaked pillow reminded Marissa so much of the eleven year old red-head who came rushing up to their dormitory because Andrew Thomas had teased her about her hair. It broke Marissa's heart to see her this way, but slowly, bit by bit, she had egged Rose, urged her, angered her, and finally after many many tubs of chocolate ice cream, convinced Rose to keep going on.

Marissa wasn't just Rose's personal assistant; she was her friend, her confidant, she was one of the few people Rose put complete trust in.

But that was almost three years ago now. Marissa hadn't seen a Rose Weasley breakdown in three years and she knew Rose needed to get it together before she went in front of Brown or Rose's facade and reputation would crumbled like brittle glass. In two short minutes, Rose was to go on live and it was up to Marissa to get her boss to calm down. Pronto.

It was a good thing she had practice.

"Rose, listen to me-no, _look at me_. Stop."-she held Rose by the shoulders, halting her pacing- "_Stop moving_ and look at me. You are Rose Weasley. The girl-_woman_ who became a public figure before she was twenty five, the woman who could hex fifty people into oblivion with a twitch of her wand but instead chose to dedicate her life to bringing happy moments to strangers. And now this is your moment, Rose. This is _your_ chance to create a happy moment for yourself and you've deserved this. So you will go out there in a minute and show the entire Wizarding world what Rose Weasley is made of, alright?"

Rose was nodding now, "Yes..yes...I'm Rose Weasley dammit!"

"Hell yeah, you are!" Marissa smiled, relieved that her short spiel had worked.

"And I can do this"-color was returning to Rose's complexion now- "It's my moment" -she smiled widely at Marissa- "and no one can take it away from me!"

"That's right. So you go out there with that cute little number I spent hours shopping for at Harrod's and dazzle them with your amazing with, beauty, charm and sexiness," Marissa grinned.

Rose laughed, "I don't know about the sexiness."

"Nonsense, blokes are going to be lining up at your door after today. Just watch," Marissa waved her hand dismissively.

"We'll see about that," said Rose, looking a much more calm and contained than she had been moments ago.

There was a knock on the greenroom door, "Rose?"

"Come in," Rose called, self-consciously straightening her skirt one last time.

The woman with the pointy heels had returned with a sickly sweet smile which seemed to say she had seen many come in and out of here with their reputations destroyed and she thought Rose would be joining them.

"We're ready for you," her smile didn't change even as she spoke.

Rose blinked at her coolly, any and all hints of hysteria gone, "Excellent. I'll be out in a sec."

"You can do this," Marissa smiled encouragingly.

Rose leaned over and hugged her assistant and friend tightly, "Thank you Mar. For everything. I wouldn't be going out there today if it weren't for you."

Marissa tried to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes (she had always been the more emotional between the two on them), but her uneven voice gave the pride away, "You've come a long way, Rose."

"All because of you," Rose whispered before pulling back, the affection sparkling in her hazel eyes.

Marissa smiled, unable to contain her emotions any longer, "Go!" She pushed Rose to the door.

She watched Rose open the door and immediately, the Rose to walk out the greenroom wasn't the Rose who had been hugging her. Her face had transformed in a calm smile.

She was Rose Weasley of the world.

Marissa wiped the single tear rolling down her cheek just as the door closed behind her, "Good luck, Rose."

"Nervous?" the smirking, pointy heeled woman asked.

Rose raised one eyebrow in amusement. She wouldn't give the woman any more reason to smirk.

"No, why would I be?"

The woman blinked in confusion as the blank expression on Rose' face, "No reason...I suppose."

_That's right, pointy heeled woman. I have no reason to be nervous...around you,_ Rose smirked inwardly as the woman ushered her on stage where Madam Brown was sitting.

"Ah, here she is, ladies and gentleman. The woman of the hour; Rose Weasley!"

Rose smiled confidently and waved at the cheering crowd in the studio.

_I got this. _

* * *

"Oi, you lot! Come quickly, Rose is on in two minutes!" Albus Potter shouted to his family from the Burrow's den.

They had all decided to come and watch Rose together as a family.

There was a loud sound of fifty people thundering through the house to make it to the den in time.

Cely laughed, "It sounds like a stampede."

Albus smiled at his fiance, "That's because they're all animals."

"Why am I here again?" an oddly out of place Scorpius asked.

"To watch Rose, you dolt," Albus rolled his eyes.

"I could have done that in my flat," Scorpius pointed out.

"And jacked off to it, no doubt," James, who had been the first one to arrive, teased.

Scorpius flushed red and spluttered in indignation, "I-sh-wh-pfh-th-"

"Aw, save it, Scor," Molly Weasley grinned, taking a seat next to James. "We all know you would have."

"No, I wouldn't!" he shouted indignantly as more cousins poured into the small den.

"Wouldn't what?" Ron Weasley asked, coming in with his arm around his wife.

James went to answer, but Scorpius was quicker and he cast a Silencing charm on the Quidditch player.

"Nothing at all, Uncle Ron," Albus smirked. "Just talking about Rose, and how amazing she's going to be amazing."

"Course she is. She's Rose," Ron grinned appreciatively.

Scorpius gave a sigh of relief when Ron didn't ask more about what James had been about to say.

Albus shushed the chatter over Rose with a loud, "Shut up!" when the person in question walked onto the stage.

As was known to happen whenever he saw Rose, Scorpius's breath caught in his throat, and he was very aware of the number of male cousins present in this room.

"She looks amazing!" Lucy whispered.

"I don't see an ounce of nervousness on her face," Roxy murmured in awe.

"She has no reason to be," Cely piped up.

"If you don't mind, we're actually trying to listen here," Lily hissed.

She did look amazing, Scorpius thought. Then again, she always did. There was a mix of emotions in her eyes, he could tell. Years of cautiously observing her from afar during Hogwarts had made it possible for him to read her easily. There was joy, disbelief, excitement, anticipation and...something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He had never seen it there before, the particular twinkle was foreign to her eyes.

Scorpius didn't know what it was, but something about her was much more-

Proud.

She had pride in her eyes. Pride at having achieved a monumental goal in her career. It reflected in the way her eyes flashed as she was introduced to the camera and crowd.

Rose Weasley was officially a celebrity.

"Thank you, Madam Brown," Rose smiled graciously at the older woman.

Brown tittered with a haughty expression, "Please, dear, call me Lavender."

Rose blinked, "Lavender, sure."

"So, _Rose_," she stressed Rose's name as if it were a bad four letter word. "You've risen to prestige in a very short time."

Rose looked between the crowd and Brown with a modest smile, "I don't know about prestige. I've always just enjoyed planning. I only decided to take it one step furt-"

"Yes, but it's apparent your family never approved?"It sounded like a question, but felt like a statement.

Rose gave a short laugh, "My family supported me the entire time. Yes, they had their moments of incredulity but-"

"What about Hermione Weasley? How does the Wizarding world's savior feel about her only daughter leaving the promising world of law enforcement to plan tea parties?" Brown delivered the question with an angelic smile, but in her eyes Rose saw cruel mirth.

This couldn't b e happening. The interview was supposed to be about Rose, not her mother.

"She's proud of what I've achieved," Rose answered calmly.

"Yes, but she must have been disappointed? Surely she must have thought it to be child's play, planning parties?" Lavender looked to the crowd in support, and she found it. Because Brown's tittering was joined in by those in the audience.

"I think I've proven by now that planning events is not just child's play," Rose said coolly. "It takes preparation, dedication, research and long hours. Not very many children put that much effort into _their_ parties."

"Well, what about Ron Weasley? What does the now head Auror feel about his daughter leaving Auror training to go-"

This time Rose cut her off, "I didn't quit Auror training. I'm a fully trained Auror. I just wanted to other things with my life."

Brown locked her jaw at the interruption, "Ah, I see. But he must have been heart broken, poor Ron Weasley, to see his daughter walk out on such a promising career."

Rose gritted her teeth in annoyance. All these years, Rose had tried her hardest to distinguish herself from her overly large family. She had wanted to be known as something more that just Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. Something other than a drop-out Auror. Yet, here Brown was making her and her achievements seem insignificant compared to the reactions of her family.

_Easy Rose. Face blank, remember? National television here. You can't afford to loose it in front of all these people. _

Smiling sardonically, Rose said, "Heartbroken might be too strong a word. He's accepted my choice of career."

"How nice." Her expression conveyed that she thought it was anything but nice. "Well folks, more of Rose Weasley to come, but right after this break."

Lavender Brown stood up and walked off the stage ignoring Rose completely. This was terrible. Terrible. Terrible. Terrible.

The interview had taken a complete nose dive and she wasn't even sure why. All Brown had asked her was about her parents and her supposed lack of respectable career. If she didn't know any better, Rose would say Lavender Brown held a grudge of sorts against her. And she did know better-right?

"And we're back in five-four-" Brown hurried onto the stage, smile already in place "-three-two-"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm here with Rose Weasley today, one of the most prominent young event planners in the country. Anyone who's anyone knows that if they want the best bash, Rose Weasley is your woman."

Rose smiled graciously.

"Well, Rose, everyone here has one important question on their mind today-"

Here it comes. Something about my business, finally!

"-who is Rose Weasley seeing?"

Or not.

Rose blanched, "Pardon?"

"Sources reveal you were with a certain Scorpius Malfoy on Monday for lunch," Brown smirked at Rose's stumped expression.

"It was nothing-"

"Are you saying you didn't have lunch with Scorpius Malfoy in a restaurant in Muggle London?"

How did this woman-this bitch-know that?'

"Well, I did, but-"

"So you _are_ seeing each other," Brown stressed.

"Of course not," Rose snapped quickly. "Scorpius Malfoy and I are just...acquaintances. He's been put in charge of handling the Minister Elect's inaugural ball which I am planning. It was a business meeting, that's all."

"You went to school with him, did you not?"

What was the point of this ridiculous line of questioning? First she asked about Rose's parents, and now about her non-existent relationship with Scorpius Malfoy of all people.

"Yes, he was a fellow Gryffindor," Rose nodded curtly. "But we haven't been in touch until recently when Minister Elect Potter asked me to plan the ball."

"I see...how disappointing," she murmured. "I suppose this is good news for all those single men out there vying for your attention."

Rose raised one eyebrow at the camera and smirked attractively, "The can try."

* * *

Albus Potter couldn't look over at his utterly mortified best friend. He was mortified too. Everyone else was silent, taking care not to look at the blonde. Acquaintances, she had called them. Albus knew that killed whatever hope Scorpius harbored in regards to his feelings for Rose Weasley. Some had guessed at what he felt for Rose, others like his family members knew for sure. But only Albus knew the depth of Scorpius's feelings for his oblivious cousin.

When the interview was over, everyone filed one by one, out the den leaving Albus and Scorpius alone.

It was an unspoken agreement that the two best friends would have their man to man talk right in the Burrow's den.

"You alright, mate?" Albus clapped a hand on his friends shoulder.

Scorpius turned his eyes away from the piercing green ones. He remembered Harry Potter once say Albus hand a knack for making a person feel X-rayed just like his namesake did. That was exactly how Scorpius felt now:X-rayed.

"Yeah, fine," Scorpius reached for his coat.

One never knew when the skies would start pouring in these parts.

"Hey, I'm sure she-"

"I'm fine, Al," Scorpius said curtly. "Just need to get to Mum and Dad's for lunch. I'll see you."

He turned and walked swiftly to the door. His hand was already turning the door knob when Albus called out, "You'll be coming for brunch tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure," Scorpius muttered, walking into the suddenly torrential downpour. Good thing he had come prepared.

He didn't think his life could get more of a cliché than it already was. He was in love with his best friend's cousin who barely acknowledged his existence even after having been acquainted with him for fifteen years, he couldn't tell her about said feelings because she was sure to laugh in his face. Especially after the stupid fucking interview in which she publicly dismissed him as a worthy candidate for dating. And now he felt like shit after said interview and the sky was raining like it was the last fucking time the skies would open. He half expected Noah to sail up in his arc.

Scorpius never thought he would be encountered with a moment when the weather reflected his feelings, but the rain was pretty much doing a splendid job of reflecting his inner feelings.

He could just imagine the conversation he would have with his Mum when she saw him looking so forlorn.

Mum: Scorpius, dear, what's wrong?

Scorpius: Look to the heavens, Mum. And they shall reveal all.

Scorpius snorted a laugh as he pictured his mother's bewildered expression. Oh, how sad it was that he was seeking amusement in the pathetic fallacies of his life.

His Dad would probably make some wisecrack about the heavens pissing themselves because the god's had had too much to drink.

Scorpius came to halt just outside the wards of the Burrow, and sighed. This was a good place as any to Apparate.

Right on cue, his mother came came bustling into the foyer, all five feet eight of polished pure-blood regalia. She fussed over his drenched hair and dripping brown coat. She buttoned the top two buttons of his blue and white striped shirt, and told him he should iron his pants more thoroughly. It was only when he didn't bother to respond to either one of her flustered movements did she pause and look into her son's pale aquamarine blue eyes-the ones he had inherited from her.

"Scorpius, dear, what's wrong?"

Score, Scorpius smirked. He had gotten it word for word.

He was about to respond with his well thought out heaven line when his father walked out of his study to greet his son, "What's wrong, Astoria, is that he hasn't been home for ten seconds and you're telling him how he should eat, sleep, talk, walk and chew."

Scorpius grinned at his father. No matter what anyone said about Draco Malfoy while Scorpius was growing up, Scorpius always held his father in high respect. He had accepted around the age of twelve or thirteen that Draco Malfoy hadn't always been the man he was now, but Scorpius never judged him for what he had been. His father adored him and Scorpius was fond of his father. That was all that mattered to him. And being put into Gryffindor meant he had distinguished himself from the rest of the Malfoy's.

Much like Sirius Black, Harry often piped up whenever Scorpius's odd placement was discussed.

Scorpius always wished he could have met this Sirius Black. He identified with the man even though he was long gone.

"Hey Dad," they did their man hug-slash-just-a-clap-on-the-back-thing men were known to do.

"Son," Draco nodded."How's the Ministry treating you?"

"Well," Scorpius said, not wanting to get into the details of his work since they now included Rose Weasley.

Draco noticed his son's brisk response but didn't call him out on it.

"Honestly Draco, he hasn't been home for ten seconds and you're badgering him about work. Come, let's go into the parlor for drinks while Jemma sets the food." Astoria led them into the parlor and poured drinks for each of them.

Scorpius had barely gotten through half of his gin and tonic when Jemma came bobbing into the room.

"Mistress Malfoy, you is having a visitor," the house-elf said in her squeaky voice.

"Who is it Jemma?" Astoria asked.

"'Tis Miss Weasley, miss. She is wanting a package?"

Scorpius choked on his drink. Surely not-?

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. Well, send her in, Jemma and then fetch the parcels I've kept in the drawing room," Astoria told Jemma.

Sweet Merlin, he hoped and prayed to every goddamned deity that lay in his father's antique collection shelf that it wouldn't be her. But no- the universe just hated Scorpius. Why was she here anyway? Shouldn't she have been at her post-interview party of something like that? Who the hell went back to work not ten minutes after a international television appearance?

Rose Weasley, that's who.

Even after how she had publicly humiliated him-alright, so humiliated might be too strong a word- he couldn't help but notice the way her red hair-turned darker because of the rain-stuck to her usually pale cheeks that now had a soft red tint to them because of the harsh winds. He couldn't help but see that little droplet of of water slide down her neck into her cleavage, couldn't resist from watching how her wet clothes clung to her body revealing the outline of her bra.

She hadn't noticed him right away. He was hidden in the shadows, the high backed chair and firelight silhouetting his form. She was talking to his mother about some charity auction she was planning, and how she needed these particular pieces from his mother's collection to finish setting the venue.

It was just as she was leaving when Draco Malfoy spoke up, "Won't you stay for drinks and lunch? My son is here to join us as well. You're on familiar terms, are you not?"

She jumped at the mention of his son and blushed red when Scorpius leaned forward, exposing himself to her.

She was thinking about what she had said on air, and looking back on it, she had noticed how much of a bitch she sounded.

"We are..._acquainted_," Scorpius said, smirking triumphantly at Rose's discomfort.

She had understood what he was hinting at.

"Yes," Rose recovered, somehow voluntarily pushing the red flush off her face. "We are. We're working together for the Minister Elect's inaugural ball."

"Are you now?" Draco muttered, looking from his son to the red head. "How fascinating."

But his tone implied that that wasn't the only thing he found fascinating about Rose and Scorpius.

"Yes," she answered with a charming smile. "I was here for a few pieces to finish the collection for the auction. You know how things are. Work never ends. Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for the invitation but I really must get back to my office-"

"On a Saturday?" Astoria exclaimed.

"No break for events, I'm afraid," Rose said, looking anywhere but Scorpius.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, weren't you on MagikVision this morning?" Draco asked.

Scorpius winced.

"Yes," Rose said, her lips oddly thinning into a straight line. If Scorpius didn't know any better he would say she would do anything rather than talk about the interview.

"I watched the last few minutes of it. Excellent work you're doing. Keep it up," Draco raised his drink to her as if her were toasting her.

"Thank you, sir. If you'll excuse me. I'll take your leave now," she nodded her head in each Malfoy's direction, even looking Scorpius firmly in the eye.

"Of course," Draco said with a trace of amusement in his eyes as he watched Rose and Scorpius's silent interaction.

"Good bye," Astoria waved as Rose levitated the artifacts in front of her and walked out.

"She seems nice," Draco said pleasantly, observing his son closely.

Scorpius gave a noncommittal grunt.

"She most certainly is," Astoria spoke up. "Very polite and well mannered too. She was very cooperative when I went to her last minute for the auction."

"You used to speak about her quite a lot during your Hogwarts's days, Scorpius," Draco reminded.

"Is that so? Hmm...can't remember," Scorpius mumbled. "Jemma should be ready with the food now. Shall we eat?" Scorpius jumped out of his chair and virtually ran to the food.

Draco followed his son into the dining room with an inscrutable expression. One fathers tended to have when they knew something about their children.

"I win the bet, Weasley," Draco muttered to an absent Ron.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding The One

**September 14, 2032.**

"_Marriage is a lottery in which men stake their liberty and women their happiness._" - Madameoiselle de Rieux

_The steam of the Hogwarts' Express billowed in the back as Albus and Scorpius stood a little ways away from their fathers, undoubtedly talking about their back to school prank when he saw it happen._

_Draco didn't notice anything at first, except that Ron Weasley had come with his two brats in tow. Ron turned his head this way and that searching for Potter. He came over when he spotted the two former enemies. _

"_Harry...Malfoy," Ron gave a nod to the latter. _

"_Weasley." _

"_Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco and I were just talking about this years prefects. Apparently it's Rose and Scorpius." _

_At her name, Draco saw his son's head snap up to locate her. She was saying something to her brother-scolding him more like. _

"_Yup," Ron grinned, ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately and ignored her indignant shout of 'Dad!' "Couldn't be more proud. Albus got Quidditch captain, right?" Ron looked at his godson. _

_Albus grinned, "Hell yeah," pointing to his badge. _

_Scorpius' eyes were still observing Rose, Draco saw. It was look he had never seen on his son's face before; it was greedy, hungry, yet wistful at the same time. _

_Draco took his time to observe the Weasley girl. She looked at Scorpius and Albus' huddled forms, and he saw a flash of pain cross her young face. _

"_Hey Al," she said, staring at her cousin. _

_Albus glanced at her for a fraction of a second, "Oh hey Rose."_

"_Hi Rose," Scorpius said softly. _

_Rose walked closer to the two boys, ignoring Scorpius, and glanced down at what seemed like diagrams in their hands, "What are you up to?" _

_Albus hastily rolled up the pieces of parchment, "Oh nothing a goody goody like you'd want to know." _

_Draco knew Albus meant the comment in a good jesting nature, but it was apparent Rose didn't see it that way. _

_She glared at Scorpius, "Well, I'll go find Cely then." _

_Draco neither knew nor cared who this Cely person was. All he cared about was the flash of confusion in his son's eyes as she turned away without a backwards glance at the young blonde. _

"_Bye Rose," Scorpius muttered under his breath as the girl walked away with her trunk and owl after once last good by to her father and uncle, and a courteous nod is Draco's direction. _

_Once their children had boarded the train, Ron stalked over to Draco. _

"_I don't like the way your son was looking at my daughter, Malfoy," Ron growled. _

_Draco looked at the other man evenly, "And I don't like that your daughter is going to break my son's heart." _

_Ron scoffed, "Rosie would never go out with your son." _

"_Exactly," Draco sighed sadly. For whatever reason, it was clear Rose was not Scorpius' fan. "Which is why she'll break his heart." _

"_Or get her heart broken by him," Ron said with a frown. He had not missed the glare Rose shot at Scorpius. Or the look of controlled resentment toward him when she saw his and Albus' huddled forms. _

"_How do you figure that Weasley?" _

"_I have my reasons Malfoy. He'll break her heart first, in more ways than you'll know." _

"_Want to bet?" Draco held out his hand. _

_Ron stared at the hand for a few moments before taking it, "Fifty galleons." _

"_Done." _

_Both fathers felt only slightly guilty for using their children as a way to further this life-long grudge. _

–

Rose woke up late the next morning, nursing a killer headache; a direct resultant on finishing half her liquor cabinet my herself last night. She knew she shouldn't have but the memory of the interview still smarted.

Lavender Brown had discussed very little about her actual career. She seemed much more interested in talking about Rose's family and personal life.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Rose said hurtling to the bathroom to upchuck whatever she had in her system. Once that was done, she stumbled into the kitchen and fumbled through the cabinets for a Sobering Solution.

_What time is it_? She glanced at the clock. It was eleven, as in brunch at Albus and Cely's eleven.

"Fuck!" Rose shouted, Summoning the solution and downing it in one go. She rushed to the shower, no longer having the urge to puke her guts out and took the fasted possible shower, threw on the first t-shirt and jeans she could find, and Apparated to the front porch of their house in the country.

"Sorry I'm la-" she stopped short when she saw Scorpius was there.

_Again? What is with him being everywhere these days?_

It was funny she was running into him everywhere recently when she had barely spoken two words to him in the last five years. Or was she just noticing him more now that they were working together? She smiled briefly at him, then turned her gaze back to Cely. "Woke up late."

Cely smiled at her best friend with a knowing look. She knew that yesterday's interview hadn't gone as Rose had hoped. She had noticed it on TV as Rose's flashed violently every time Brown strayed from Rose's work, "It's alright. Scorpius just got here too."

Rose wanted to go, 'Yeah, about that. Why is he here?' But couldn't bring herself to. He was Albus' friend, and by extension, Cely's. He was bound to be here. Plus, today's brunch was to talk about wedding details so it made sense Scorpius would be present. Instead of commenting on the blonde man's presence, Rose helped Cely carry the tray of appetizers out into the living room but only succeeded in tripping over the carpet and causing the tray to fly out of her hands and spray Albus and Scorpius with shrimp and duck liver.

"Aw, fuck Rose," Albus said, as he wiped the gravy off his face.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Rose hastily waved her wand and the mess of cleared up as soon as it had been made. "I swear I didn't see the carpet corner."

"It's fine, Rose. We know you can't help but trip," Cely teased, levitating the trays to the kitchen sink.

Rose blushed and looked from Albus to Scorpius, "I didn't mean to. Honestly, it was a mistake. It just happened." She wasn't sure is she was just apologizing for her hideous clumsiness or what she had said about Scorpius on the telly yesterday. Maybe both. She just hoped he would understand, because this was closest to an apology that she would get. For some odd, inexplicable reason, Rose wanted him to accept the apology.

_It's only to keep things at work smooth_, she told herself.

"Meh- no harm, no foul," he smiled genuinely.

Rose smiled back, "Good."

"Well, now that's done. How about we skip appetizers and move to drinks?" Albus suggested, a small, inscrutable smile tugging at his lips.

"Ick..." Rose said remembering last night. "I'll just stick to iced water, thanks."

"Rough night?" Albus smirked sardonically, handing her water. His tone seemed friendly, yet Rose knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him. Something about her.

"Something like that. I had to get some pieces for the auction right after the-the interview. And then I had to meet the Smithsons for tea _again_ because they wanted to clarify something '_just one last time_'-" she used air quotes. " And then the florists for the auction. And-oh shit!" The other three jumped at the sudden cry. They looked at her with intrigue.

"What is it?"

Rose thought for a second if she'd turned one of the checks for Alice. She had.

"Nothing, never mind. I thought I forgot to do something yesterday," she grinned sheepishly.

"But you didn't?" Cely clarified.

"Nope, all done," Rose smiled serenely.

"So are you all set for one day of normalcy?" Albus asked.

Rose snorted, "Normalcy? Around you? Not a chance."

"Aw, give it time Red," Albus chuckled.

"What? Even after twenty-six years?" Rose teased.

"Yeah," Scorpius grinned. "'Spose you'd have to give it another twenty-six."

Rose returned the grin, "Or fifty. Personally, I feel sorry for Cely. She's got to spend the rest of her life with him in eternal shackles."

Cely rolled her eyes as she rubbed circles on her fiance's back, "It's not that bad."

Rose guffawed, "Don't make me laugh. You're getting-you're having a _wedding_. That's deceptive imprisonment if I ever saw one."

"We're getting _married_, Rose. Not just having a wedding," Cely pointed out for the thousandth time.

Rose pointed accusatory at Cely, "You said the Word!"

"I'm lost," Scorpius stated, looking from Rose to Cely in confusion.

"Rose has this thing about now saying 'marriage'," Albus explained complete with air quotes. "She calls it the Taboo Word."

Rose meanwhile had childishly covered her ears when Albus said marriage, "Don't say it."

"She's against the institution of marriage," Cely clarified further. "She finds them, and I quote ''conventional, traditional, constricting, boring and sexist.'"

"Well they are," Rose told Scorpius. "I mean, if you really love someone, then why do you have to define it? Or need a piece of paper and some hideously over-expensive ceremony to _declare _that you're in love? Isn't the whole point of love that it's meant for the two people in love?"

Scorpius blinked at the oddly insightful opinion Rose had given.

Albus looked offended,"Need I point out that we're getting-"

"Don't say it!"

"-married?"

"I said don't say it! And no, you needn't point out. But you should know by now that as much as I support your relationship, I don't support that fact that you're succumbing to societal views and paying a shit-ton to have your names on paper. I've told you this before," Rose said. She had that glint in her eye. The one she got every time anyone challenged her beliefs.

"So," Scorpius leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees with an odd concentrated look on his face. "What you're saying is that if you came across that one person, someone you share a connection with, you wouldn't jump at the chance to be with the bloke for the rest of your life?"

Rose appraised him critically. Was he mocking her, or just simply intrigued by her pending answer?

"Honestly Scorpius, how many of us ever actually find that special someone?" she questioned.

Scorpius pointed to the soon to be wed couple, "I've seen someone who has."

Rose pursed her lips with a small sardonic smile, "Have you found that person?"

Scorpius hesitated as something flashed across his eyes and that was all Rose needed.

She sat back triumphantly, "That's what I thought. You see Scorpius," she continued in a much more serious tone than she originally intended. "I gave up the delusion of a happily ever after with that special someone a long time ago. It's not for everyone." She took a light sip of her ice cold water, keeping old memories at bay.

He's not worth thinking about even after three years, she told herself. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she noticed Scorpius was observing her keenly out of the corner of his eyes. So keenly in fact, that she might not have noticed had she not been doing the same.

Rose wondered what had passed through his eyes when he hesitated in his answer. Was it because he had found someone? Was it because he wasn't sure if she was 'the One'? And why was she even asking herself these questions?

It wasn't any of her business wondering if there was someone he had in mind...was it?

_No, don't be stupid_. Rose shook her head and joined in the conversation Albus and Cely were having about wedding details, very aware of light blue-gray eyes looking at her intently.

"Rose? Do you think you can help me set the table?" Albus beckoned her to the dining room.

Rose glanced at Cely and Scorpius, "Sure, why not?"

"So, the interview yesterday-"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" Rose averted her eyes, pretending to look for utensils.

Albus blinked in confusion, "Why not? Didn't you get your dream finally? The cherry on top of the dessert that is your career?"

Rose flinched at the harsh tone, "Not really. She didn't ask me anything about my career, did she? It was all about Mum and Dad and our family and my personal life." It was anything but the cherry on top she was hoping for.

"Yeah, I remember that part," he spoke quietly, but there was an edge to his voice. "You called Scorpius your acquaintance."

Realization dawned: this was about Scorpius. Of course. "Well, he is." She brushed past him to place plates on the table.

"You could have used a better word," he clucked his tongue irritably. "Like _friend_."

It was Rose's turn to look confused, "But he's not."

Albus threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "You've known the man for fifteen years!" His voice had risen and Rose was sure Cely and Scorpius could hear him.

"I haven't even seen him for the last five," Rose whispered furtively.

"But you_ have_ known him for a long time," he cried.

Rose's eyes flashed. Was he really going to define Scorpius and her's...whatever the hell they were?

"And not once in all that time did I pretend Scorpius Malfoy was my friend, Albus," her voice was still low. Still calm.

Albus looked, "You could have tried to-"

Rose scoffed, "No, I couldn't."

"And why is that?"

She appraised him for a while, clenching her jaw. Finally, with a sad smirk she said, "After all this time you still don't get it, do you Al?"

He frowned, "Get what?"

"That's what I thought," Rose gave a short laugh and walked back into the living room. Cely and Scorpius pretended to be in deep conversation but Rose knew they had heard when Albus was shouting. "Cely, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Albus followed her angrily, "Dammit Rose, do not make this about you!"

She whipped around furiously, "No, of course not. It's not about me. It can never be about me when dear-" She needed to calm down before she said something she would regret. She turned around to Cely, "Sorry. We'll catch up later. Scorpius, I guess I'll see you Tuesday," she nodded curtly at him.

"Rose," Albus stepped forward to stop her from leaving. "Listen-"

"Fuck you," Rose spat before storming out the door.

* * *

_This is also where I would love to thank all of my lovely readers and all those people who have taken the time to review. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to read reviews. _

_I love you all. _

_Disclaimer: Nada. 'Nuff said._

_Drop a line in that lonely and very empty box that is barely an inch below. It really loves being filled with letters! Like A is for apple...etc. _


	6. Chapter 6: Their Nightly Distractions

**September 19- 30, 2032.**

_**Men aren't necessities, they're luxuries. - Cher (Like a new Nimbus broomstick.)**_

"Where's Rose?" Albus asked Hermione the following Friday during the weekly dinners.

"Oh, Rose won't be making it for a couple of weeks. Something about last minute crisis for the World Cup party," Hermione shook her head in a way that suggested she didn't approve of this excuse.

Albus cursed his luck. He knew why Rose wasn't here, and it wasn't because of some stupid crisis. Not entirely at least. Rose was doing what she always did after a disagreement; she was throwing herself back into work. He still didn't know what she was angry at him for. Her words kept haunting him: _You still don't get it, do you? _

Not for the first time did Albus wonder if this went beyond their fight this weekend.

Albus had talked to Scorpius after his meeting with Rose on Tuesday and all his git of a best friend had to offer was that Rose had been civil to him, just like every other time.

"You know you have no one to blame for this," his fiance rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "She's not going to be back here for a while."

"I know," Albus sighed, turning away from Hermione. "I suppose I could try the office or something."

Cely snorted, "You can try. I doubt she's going to want to speak with you."

"You're right. I...I just don't know what I said to make her so angry," Albus whispered frustratedly.

"Does anyone ever know what they've done to make Rose angry?" Cely smiled sympathetically. Albus had refused to tell her the exact words Rose had whispered to him in the kitchen for no reason in particular.

He went over the conversation in his head again and again, but came up with nothing. Rose's parting words made him wince every time he remembered them. Never in their life had Rose told Albus to fuck off so vehemently. Albus grudgingly sat down and ate his dinner in near silence.

Scorpius hadn't come today, mumbling something along the lines of better not come this time round. He just didn't want to see Rose, even though the prick now saw her more than Albus did. Scorpius had told Albus Rose had asked him to come touring some of the venues for the Ministry ball this weekend. Albus had half a mind to just tag along and annoy Rose until she was forced to acknowledge him. But that path was neither wise nor mature.

He would just have to wait out and suffer Rose's silent treatment.

That wasn't a depressing idea at all. He frowned, impaling the peas with his fork.

If only he knew what she meant, he was sure he could be able to apologize.

Albus wondered when they had drifted so far apart that he couldn't even read the meaning behind her words anymore. What had happened to those times when they could _finish _sentences for each other? When had he gone from being able to read Rose like a book to having to decipher her every word and gesture?

What had gone wrong in their friendship?

These weren't new questions. They had been plaguing Albus for some time now. Ever since Rose became obsessed with her business, they barely saw each other. Before, when they were at Hogwarts or even after during Auror training, Albus and Rose saw each other at least once a day if not more.

Albus remembered the day Rose had announced she was going to stop being a junior Auror.

_It was a year after they had received their credentials. They were all celebrating...something at the Burrow. Rose had of course, organized the party. She always had an eye for things like that: decorations, food, music. She was a natural at it. _

_Rose was sitting with her then boyfriend, Patrick Finnegan, when she stood up and called everyone to attention. _

_Albus remembered how her eyes scanned over the entire family, pausing for a second on her father and then her. Her eyes held a certain sadness, and in that moment he knew Rose was saying a good-bye of sorts. _

_Rose licked her lips, a nervous habit ever since she was a child. _

_Come to think of, Albus hadn't seen Rose lick her lips nervously in recent years at all. _

"_Er...hi everyone," Rose gave a feeble wave to everyone sitting or standing in the Burrow's garden. Albus saw Ron and Hermione exchange confused glances. Obviously whatever she was about to say was unknown to either of them. "There's something I'd like to announce." She looked at Patrick who looked just as confused as everyone else. _

"_Oh god, please don't tell me you're pregnant," Cely whispered softly next to him. No one other than Albus heard her. _

"_What I'd like to say...well, I'm-oh fuck it. There's really no easy way to say this. I'm quitting as junior Auror!" _

"_What?" Albus and Ron yelled at the same time._

_Rose was his partner. She couldn't do that to him. _

_Rose winced, "I've started a business." _

"_A business?" Ron deadpanned. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs. _

"_An events management business," Rose nodded, looking around the gathering for a supportive face. Her face fell slightly when she found none. Everyone was too shocked to be supportive. _

_Albus knew he certainly was. Rose was the best in their year. She had gotten the highest marks, been perfect during training and was an excellent partner. So why was she quitting for some stupid party planning gig? _

_Albus was furious. She couldn't just up and leave him! They were partners, cousins, _best friends! _They were the Inseparable Duo during three years of training._

_Albus and Rose._

_The next amazing pairing since Harry and Ron. They were the second generation of Potter/Weasley Aurors and they were going to revolutionize the entire department when all the oldies retired. _

_Rose's next words were lost on Albus as he tried to control his annoyance. Was a little warning that difficult? Would it have hurt her to talk to him first? He could have tried to dissuade- but that was it, wasn't it? She hadn't told anyone for exactly that reason. Rose was afraid he would ask her to stay. Make her forget about her little project and continue being an Auror. _

_Rose had left soon after, apologizing for springing this on them as such, but declared firmly that she wouldn't apologize for wanting to follow her dream. _

Albus rarely saw Rose for almost a year after that. She became busy with building up her business, and Albus had put all his heart and soul into being a better Auror than before. Then there was Scorpius who always hung around since they both worked in the Ministry.

Gradually, Scorpius, who had already been his best friend since he was eleven began to take up the mantle that used to belong to Rose.

That was when Hermione and Ginny had decided to have Friday night dinner, and Rose had been forced to come and sit with them every week and make smalltalk. Eventually they grew back into their familiar friendship, but something was amiss.

Something that made itself very known the day Rose stormed out of his and Cely's house.

–

Rose was doing it again. Throwing herself into her work to avoid emotional stress. It suited her perfectly well, thank you very much.

There was much to do, and very little time.

After the Quidditch Cup party tonight, she would have some semblance of free time which would be used up for Albus and Cely's wedding plans. But that was fine by Rose. Working meant not thinking about anything except work.

Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror once last time. The pale silver didn't clash with her hair, as most clothes were wont to do, and the dress fit her curves in all the right places. Damn Marissa and her amazing shopping skills. Rose could never find the perfect clothes. If not for her assistant, Rose would surely just walk around in sweats all the time.

Finding everything about her appearance in order, Rose shrunk the bag of her work clothes, stowed it in her hand purse and walked into the loud party.

Rose walked around the periphery, making sure the food, decoration, flowers, and miniature broomsticks charmed to carry around plates of drinks and finger snacks were in order. The idea had come to her in a stroke of brilliance, and it had never been done before, of course. As if Rose would be so tacky to mooch off anyone else.

The Holyhead Harpies victory party was grand. Grander than the one the Wimbourne Wasps had the last time round when they won the cup. Then again, they hadn't come to Rose.

There were approximately five hundred people; all laughing, talking, mingling.

Rose inhaled deeply:the smell of a party gone perfect.

Now, all she had to do was make sure nothing blew up as was frequent at these things, make sure the speeches and whatnot were given in perfect succesion, supervise the fireworks, and avoid her family at all costs.

They were bound to notice her absence the last couple of weeks. Rose had diligently avoided all missives from anyway with the last name of Weasley or Potter. To say her mother was displeased with the way she was avoiding Friday night dinners was a gross understatement. Rose grimaced, remembering Hermione's angry face in the fireplace of her loft yesterday. Rose was lucky the older woman's eyes didn't _actually_ shoot lightning bolts.

"You've outdone yourself," a low voice spoke in her ear.

Rose started, "Scorpius! Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it too."

Scorpius chuckled, "As you should be. Drink?" He indicated to a floating broom.

"Oh no, thank you. I don't drink on the job," Rose grinned.

Scorpius plucked a champagne flute off the tray anyway. "What use is a grand party if you can't relax and enjoy?"

Rose was about to protest more, but her words died in her throat when he widened his eyes in a perfect imitation of Albus' puppy dog pout.

"You've been hanging round Al too long," she grumbled, taking the drink from the blonde.

"I agree. Fifteen years too long I think," Scorpius winked. "Cheers."

"To what?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked at his glass thoughtfully before grinning at Rose. "How about to renewed acquaintances?"

Rose gave a weak smile at that. He had been subtly teasing her about her cock-up of an interview every time they met. But Rose didn't mind it. Scorpius was fine-even fun to be around as long as Albus wasn't there to defend the blonde's...whatever it was Albus was defending.

_Just forget about it. Forget about Al...it helps. _

Rose could forget about her stupid resentments. She had come to realize the only time they made themselves known was when Albus was around. As long as her arse of a cousin wasn't around, Scorpius and she got along fine. And Rose wasn't feeling particularly happy with Albus or the way she had behaved the last time she saw him.

Storming out of the house had achieved very little: that little being Rose's ability to hold a grudge.

She blamed it on her genes. After all, Ron Weasley had yet to be civil to Draco Malfoy.

Rose promised herself that she would keep things neutral between her and Scorpius. There was no need to be awkward around him just because her cousin was a prat and Rose was a bitch. This wasn't about him(not all of it). This was about Rose and Albus working through their estrangement. Although, Albus taking Scorpius' side- no! She mustn't think about that.

Rose and Scorpius had met almost twice a week for the inaugural ball. The last time they met, they had argued relentlessly regarding the various venues until both agreed on one, finally. It was an abandoned chateau of sorts in the Oxford countryside. But it hadn't happened before Rose had threatened to quit altogether, regardless of the fact that she hadn't been even remotely serious.

It had been a long time since Rose had argued with someone like that, and she realized she actually missed it. Scorpius had the ability to make Rose's blood boil, but in a good way-if there was such a thing.

"Why not? To renewed acquaintances." They clinked their glasses together.

Scorpius raked his eyes over Rose, and immediately averted them. "You look...great."

Rose blushed, mentally slapping herself. She knew she looked good. There was no need to be so shy about it. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she added, observing him out of the corner of her eyes.

Scorpius wore dark blue robes with a pale blue tie that set off his eyes beautifully. Not that she noticed it...much. But even she couldn't deny that Scorpius looked handsome, no matter what he wore. The quick glances of passing women, and some men were enough confirmation.

Scorpius Malfoy was decently(read: mightily above average) attractive. There. She admitted it. Not that there was much to it, because he wasn't her type. Her type ran more along the lines of one-off quick shag.

She could just imagine how awkward things would be during work if she and Scorpius had a one-off. Not that she was planning on sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy, but if she _were _to, she imagined he would be very-

_For Merlin's sake Rose, get a grip on yourself. This is Scorpius fucking Malfoy. _

But using Scorpius and fucking in the same sentence didn't really seem to help matters much.

"...do you think?"

_Shit, what did he say?_ _What did he say?_

Rose grimaced apologetically, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Scorpius laughed, "Don't worry about it. I was just asking if you wouldn't mind coming to the ministry for our scheduled meeting. I've got bit of a tight schedule that day."

"Oh yeah, no problem. It'll be fine," Rose nodded, gulping down the rest of her champagne. She was going to need it if she kept thinking about shagging Scorpius Malfoy. Which she wasn't.

So what if he was very fit? A lot of men here were fit. This was where all Quidditch players came to get drunk and laid. That was what she should do: pick up one of James' Quidditch friends.

Trey, or Troy, or Tucker, or _something_ was his name. He played Chaser, Rose was sure.

"Excuse me, I'll just go say hi to James." Rose had a feeling she had interrupted what Scorpius had been saying, but she needed to get away from him.

–

Scorpius tried not to let his disappointment show as Rose walked off toward James.

Albus sidled up to him in the next second, and Scorpius struggled to don his passive Malfoy mask.

Albus snorted, "The Malfoy mask doesn't work on best friends of fifteen years."

"Fuck off," Scorpius muttered moodily, taking another glass of bubbly liquid.

"You and Rose seemed to be having a good time," Albus commented, tilting his head at the redhead in question who was now being chatted up by some Quidditch playing friend of James.

"I really hate that your brother knows so many fit men," Scorpius scowled as Rose laughed at something a brunette man was saying.

Albus followed Scorpius' line of sight, "Ah...Toby Cavalcade. Yes, he does have the reputation of being somewhat of a ladies man."

"Obviously," Scorpius struggled to keep the patented Malfoy sneer off his face.

"Jealous?" Albus smirked.

"No," Scorpius spoke in a mocking voice. "Why ever should I be? It's not like it bothers me that she's being chatted up by a bloke who takes a new woman to bed every night."

"So does Rose. Not women obviously, and not every night. But Rose doesn't do much dating outside of the bedroom these days. Not since-"

"Finnegan, I remember," Scorpius finished tersely.

More commonly referred to as The Bastard as everyone had taken to calling him after Rose broke up with him.

"Aw...you still hate him. That's cute Scorpy," Albus grinned.

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but I was there when Rose kicked his arse with her superior Auror skills. It was art, mate. Pure art. Finnegan couldn't walk straight for weeks after that." Albus had a faraway look in his eye. He was doubtlessly reminiscing about that day. "The poor sod didn't stand a chance" There was a long pause and Scorpius was sure Albus had walked away but then he asked, "You ever thought about forgetting about it...her? She has been kind of a bitch to you."

Scorpius glanced at his friend, "She hasn't been a bitch to me. Except for the whole acquaintances thing, but she feels bad about it, I can tell. She's been perfectly nice, to be honest. Perfectly businesslike." There was a bitter note to his words. Albus didn't comment. Scorpius knew that Albus felt Rose had somehow wronged him in some epic fashion when that wasn't the case at all. Scorpius couldn't blame her for being distant. Getting comfortable with someone so soon just wasn't Rose' style.

Granted he did technically know Rose since they were eleven, but they barely talked in all their years of Hogwarts. They were barely friends. They were...dare Scorpius say it? Just acquaintances.

Scorpius swirled the drink in his glass, took a big gulp and reached for another. He finished that one in a few gulps as well, and wildly looked around for something stronger than champagne to rid the sight of a laughing Rose touching Cavalcade's arm. The buffoon looked positively ecstatic.

"Whoa! Slow down, mate. Drinking yourself into a stupor isn't going to help matters much," Albus held his best friend's hand tightly, preventing the blonde from reaching for another glass.

Albus had a point. It wouldn't do much for his ego anyway. Instead, he chose a different route.

His eyes scanned the room for a quick second before locking eyes with a tall, busty blonde with sparkling blue eyes. She wasn't his type-then again, his only type these days was a redhead with warm brown eyes. The blonde smiled widely at Scorpius, and gave him a small wave.

Ah...his Distraction for the night.

"You're right. I've just found something much better." Scorpius clapped the raven-haired man on his shoulder twice. "Later mate."

"Wanker," Albus shouted at him. He was just jealous he couldn't have one-offs anymore. Yeah, that was it.

"You know it," Scorpius shot back.

–

Rose woke up to the sound of shower running. But why would the shower be running if she was-

Last night's events came tumbling forth. Talking to Toby, then the courtesy drinks, the suggestive glances, and then Apparating to...his place.

Yes, it was definitely his place. Rose didn't have posters of half naked girls spread out on motorbikes (Rose suppressed a shudder. How tacky) in her room. Unless Hugo redecorated without telling her. Which would mean Rose would have to kill her only brother.

Somehow, she didn't think Ron and Hermione would appreciate that much.

Rose slipped out of bed and padded over to the window. The scenic forest confirmed any hangover hazed doubts she might have had. Definitely not London.

Thanking the stars that Toby was in the shower, thus ridding her of the awkward good-bye, Rose pulled her clothes on quickly. She scribbled a note with the usual Last-Night-Was-Great-even though it wasn't- note, and was gone with a pop just as the shower turned off.

Rose wondered why she did this. She wondered what had come over her to talk to possibly the blandest man at the party and then go home with him. There was nothing interesting he had to talk about last night. Even James Potter, who was probably the most self-centered person she knew looked humble next to Toby Cavalcade. The Quidditch player might has well have BORING stamped across his forehead.

After depositing her last night's clothes in the hamper, and taking a shower, Rose realized she had just enough time to meet the toy supplier in Diagon Alley for the St. Mungo's children benefit. She suppressed a shudder.

Merlin knew why she had thought taking on a children benefit was a good idea. She despised anyone under the age of eight. Rose couldn't stand Vic and Ted's children. She's tried babysitting them once; it ended with Remus and Andora being glued to the chair with Silencing charms until their parents had returned.

Ted and Vic never found out of course, and the children had thought it was all in good fun so they never told, _thank Merlin_.

But...Rose just couldn't _deal_ with children. Or anything remotely related to them.

Oh well, it was her job. And she would get it done. Rose only hoped that St. Mungo's would send an efficient person who would help her choose proper toys. Or better yet, the sod would have a list ready so they could just hand it over and get the whole ordeal over with. She certainly couldn't accomplish the feat on her own.

St. Mungo's wanted exactly the right kind of toys for the children and they didn't particularly trust Rose with that task. Rightly so, but the distrust hurt.

_Nothing to it_, Rose thought as she Apparated to Lionel's Magical Toy Store. Rose meandered in the shelves, looking at the various toys. The St. Mungo's staff should be able to find her easily enough. Her Weasley red hair was recognizable enough. The redhead most definitely wasn't going to go tapping on every person's shoulder asking them if they were from the hospital.

Rose heard the store entrance chime, signaling that another customer had entered. She walking up and isle full of miniature jumping flamingos when a much too familiar voice behind her spoke tentatively,

"Rose?"

Rose gritted her teeth, clenched her wand tightly, and slowly turned on her heel. Whatever hexes she was about to throw at him died in her throat. Because he was wearing light green Healer robes. _children's_ ward Healer robes.

Dear Fucking Merlin. Why me?

Rose reluctantly gulped down expletives, and lowered her wand reluctantly. "Patrick."

_Read and Review, please. They make me sing-even if I am tone-deaf. _

_And none of what you recognize is mine. Peace out :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Hideously Mortifying Parents

~Read and Review please. Makes me verrrry happy.

**October 1, 2032**

_**A wise girl kisses, but doesn't love. Listens but doesn't believe and leaves before she is left. ~Natalie**_

"Er...hi," Patrick stood at the end of the aisle, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. There was time when Rose found the gesture adorable. Now, she found it annoying. Oh, how times changed.

"Patrick," Rose repeated with more coldness. "You're the Healer helping me with the toys?"

"Yeah." Patrick's eyes darted around for an escape, hoping that one of the toys from the many shelves would come out and take him. Rose wouldn't mind very much. Patrick Finnegan could go die a slow, excruciatingly painful death via poisonous frogs while Rose hula-hooped around him to the beats of Dancing Queen, occasionally firing a Stinging or Bat Bogey Hex at his arse.

Rose smiled at the mental picture. Yes...she could imagine it perfectly.

Patrick's lips were moving, but Rose didn't register anything. She was still busy thinking up ways to kill the brunette in front of her. Three years- three fucking years and he still pissed her off.

"Sorry Patrick," Rose cut him off with a cheerful smile, knowing it annoyed him most when someone interrupted him. "I haven't heard a word of what you've been saying."

Patrick scowled. He'd put her through shit. There was no way she was going to be pleasant with him. Maturity be damned.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "Just choose the toys you want. Give them a list and we'll be on our way."

Patrick pulled something out of him robes,"I've already got a list. That's what-"

"Excellent," Rose Summoned the piece of parchment, and walked to the counter. "Hello sir. I'm Rose Weasley. If you would be so kind as to have these toys ready and wrapped and labeled for me by the fifteenth? I'll be happy to pay partial in advance for your assistance."

The man behind the cash register blinked at her and smiled, "Weasley, you say?" Rose's eyes flashed at the familiar look of awe. Twenty six years and she still hated it. "Well of course. Not a problem." He took the list from her. "I'll have it ready."

"Thank you," Rose managed a smile, slid a bag of galleons to the cashier and walked out the store.

"Rose! Rose, wait. Come on, don't be like that," Patrick rushed behind her.

"Don't be like what, Patrick?" Rose asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. A smile that even a fool would be wary of.

"You don't have to be such a-"

Rose took a menacing step forward. She posed an intimidating figure even though he was half a foot taller than her. She knew spells he wouldn't dream of trying. "Such a _what,_ Finnegan? Excuse me if I don't particularly feel like being _nice _to the man who fathered a child for two of the five years he went out with me whilst having an affair for a year and half _before_ that, and continuing to hide said affair _and _child after the child was born. Yeah, not feeling very giving, sorry."

"Rose," Patrick looked between Rose's drawn wand and her flashing eyes. "I apologized. What more do you want from me?"

"How about a written statement to the _Daily Prophe_t saying you were a _dumb fuck_ who wanted nothing more to boink two women for the hell of it?" Rose suggested through gritted teeth. He wouldn't do it, of course. She'd only said the words because Patrick hated it when she cursed or 'used other crude and unladylike words'.

Looking back now, Rose saw he was nothing but a selfish, pompous, sexist bastard. And she couldn't for the life of her remember why she had agreed to go out with him in the first place.

Patrick drew himself up to his full height, held up a finger at her and said, "Well, if I weren't such a gentleman I wouldn't think twice about hexing you in public."

Rose laughed cruelly and opened her moth to retort.

"If you were a gentleman, Finnegan, you wouldn't have fucked around behind her back."

Rose turned to see who had spoken. Scorpius stood leaning against a pole picking at his fingernails as though the conversation between Rose and Patrick was of very little importance to him. Only the small ghost of a smile gave any indication that it was indeed he who had spoken on Rose's behalf. Normally Rose would be annoyed that someone else had come to her defense, watching Patrick loose his cool was a much better reward.

Patrick sneered, "What are you now, her boyfriend? Finally bagged her, have you? Took you long enough."

Rose's temper flared. How dare he suggest-?

"No, nothing of the sort _Patty_," Rose snarled before Scorpius could answer. "Scorpius is a _friend_. Something you know nothing about. I suggest you leave before I Floo call your supervisor and quit on the grounds that one of her Healers was being discourteous. Let's see how you and your dear St. Mungo's deals with pulling off the entire benefit then, shall we?"

Patrick glared at her, then at Scorpius before shouting clearly at the blonde. "I wouldn't bother with her. She's not that good anyway." He was gone before Rose could send a curse flying at him.

Scorpius shoved her wand hand down, preventing her from cursing the spot he stood seconds before. "He's gone."

Rose snorted, and stowed her wand away. "I noticed."

"You love pulling the 'I'll quit' line, don't you?" Scorpius glanced down at her with a small smile.

Rose grinned, her anger at Patrick Finnegan rapidly dissipating. "Maybe. What're you doing here?"

"Rescuing fair maidens like you," Scorpius gave an exaggerated bow. "Not that you're incapable." He amended at the look Rose threw at him.

"My knight in shining armor. How chivalrous of you."

"I try," Scorpius shrugged. Rose laughed at his feigned modesty. "I was actually on my way to Gringott's for some Malfoy business when I saw the Royal Pisser himself talk to you."

Rose gave an mock pout, and batted her eyelashes dolefully. "And here I thought you were stalking me."

Scorpius leaned down, closer to her, his lips twitching. "Would you _like_ me to stalk you?" His light blue eyes sparkled in mischief. Rose's stomach lurched. If she didn't know better-which she did- she would say she was _flirting_ with Scorpius Malfoy. And he was flirting back.

She remembered her thoughts from last night, immediately squashing them before they came to the forefront of her thoughts. Rose didn't need to be thinking about Scorpius Malfoy like that.

Rose blinked, stepping back hastily. "Erm, I won't keep you then. You should go take care of your business. Merlin knows the goblins detest unpunctuality."

Scorpius stood back up as if he had only just realized his position. "Yeah...er, see you on Tuesday then."

"Mmhmm," Rose nodded with pursed lips, and gave a quick smile. "See you."

He gave a quick smile of his own, and vanished into the crowd before anything more could be said.

Well, that was..._interesting_.

Shaking her mind off Scorpius Malfoy and his firm- eyes, Rose decided she would go to her Mum and Dad's for a quick visit. After all, Hermione was always complaining about how Rose had now skipped three Friday night dinners.

Rose Apparated right outside the wards, and walked the rest of the fifty meters or so to the kitchen door. There was no one in the sunny, open room where she had spent many summers eating ham sandwiches. Auror instinct forced Rose to finger her wand in anticipation. Although she would never admit it to anyone even under torture, Rose missed the combative magic she had grown fond of during her Auror days. However, she'd love to see anyone who would be so stupid as to cross Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Rose heard hushed voices from the den. She crept in quietly, half-wondering why she was so suspicious. But...it was just in her nature. She opened the ajar door silently. There was a giggle now. Was-was that Hermione? Giggling?

The young witch didn't lower her guard, and continued walking into the room to-

"ARGH!" Rose jumped back, shielding her eyes from a half naked Ron and Hermione. "Bloody fucking hell!" Rose grimaced and turned her back to her parents, wishing she could just Oblivate herself and be done with it.

She heard her father curse, and her mother reprimand even now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Rose kept up the mantra until the hasty rustling of clothes had stopped and she was confident that the two people who she never wanted to see in _that position_ were decent.

"Ahem," Ron coughed pointedly when Rose still averted her eyes from them. "Rosie, what are your doing here?"

"I came to surprise you because...I haven't been round lately. Fuck, I should have just knocked. I'll come around later when you're...just later," Rose finished lamely, unable to acknowledge that her parents had been about to-

_Don't think about it! The images will go away if you stop thinking about it. My poor eyes. I'm scarred for life. _

Ron and Hermione didn't stop her as she shuffled out the front door without a backwards glance at them.

Never again would Rose step back into her parents home unless she was sure there were two other people already there. Never. Again.

Trauma.

Rose blindly Apparated back to her flat, hoping to squash out the unpleasant images from her brain when she saw a pale blue owl with white tipped wings. It hooted at her and stuck it's claws out insistently. Rose frowned. It wasn't an owl she recognized. Rose deftly detached the letter, expecting the owl to fly away but it didn't.

The redhead groaned when she read the contents of the letter.

_Dearest Rose, _

_I hope you are well. The party last night was simply divine. You have truly outdone yourself. The charming broomsticks were an absolute delight. I was sorely tempted to sneak one out to add to my collection. _

_To get to the point, I was looking over the seating charts this morning when I saw the minutest of problems. It's rather difficult to explain in a letter, so I was hoping you wouldn't terribly mind joining us for lunch at one today to go over the chart? I usually wouldn't ask on such short notice but Draco and I are to visit my parents-in-law for brunch tomorrow, and I know how busy you are during the week. It is simply impossible obtaining a scheduled meeting with you during the week when our times coincide. I would know, I've tried before. _

_If you accept, please send your response with __Bleubelle. _

_Awaiting your response with my sincerest apologies for the last minute missive, _

_Astoria Malfoy. _

Of course the woman would give her owl a French name. _Of course. _

It wasn't that Rose didn't like Astoria Malfoy. No, Astoria was a fine woman. She wasn't like all the other uptight bitches on the Wizarding Society Ladies charity committee. Astoria was pleasant, civil, understanding of minute problems and like some of the pure-bloods on the committee, she wasn't prejudiced against Rose for who her parents were. Although that could have something to do with the fact that her son was best friends with the son of the Savior of the Wizarding world.

Astoria's only problem was that she had a tendency to stall and linger to make decisions. The auction was exactly twenty-one days away and the woman chose now to go over the charts one last time. Rose had given them to her for review two weeks ago. The blonde woman also had a habit of finding other faults while complaining about one. Rose was sure that if she went for lunch today, she would not only be discussing the seating charts but the order of the auction and the drinks and the yadda yadda yadda.

Resigning herself to the fact that she would be spending a better part of her afternoon at the Malfoy's Rose sent over her affirmative response.

Now to the closets. One did not call on Mistress Malfoy for lunch without being impeccably dressed. Another reason Rose avoided 'calling' on any pure-blood in her profession. She strictly kept it to in office meetings or 'charming teas' like with the Smithsons. Lunches and dinners were a hassle. But this _was _Astoria Malfoy. And the money the Wizarding Ladies were dishing out was by far the most Rose had been dished out to. With Astoria as their head, she couldn't really say no.

She rifled through her closet haphazardly. Astoria was expecting her in an hour.

–

Scorpius was led to the parlor by Jemma for his usual Saturday luncheons with his parents. His thoughts still whirling with his earlier encounter with Rose. She had called him a 'friend'- a friend! Scorpius tried not to squeal like a twelve year old girl with her first crush, but inside he was cheering. While it was possible she had said it in a moment of anger to the Bastard, Scorpius liked to think she actually believed them to be friends now.

Scorpius paused in confusion when he saw his parents. Astoria and Draco were dressed more sharply than usual, Scorpius observed. He pecked his mother on the cheek, shook his father's hand and blinked several times trying to understand why his parents were dressed to impress. He looked downright bland next to their flowing robes.

The only time his parents dressed up for lunch was when they had invited a guest over. Before Scorpius could inquire, Draco spoke whilst preparing Scorpius' drink.

"I hope the Goblins weren't any trouble?"

"No, just their usual nasty self," Scorpius grinned, taking his gin and tonic.

"That's good dear," Astoria muttered absently, craning her neck to look at the door. "Draco, she did say she was coming, did she not?"

Draco chuckled affectionately, "Yes dear. I told you. She said she would be here at one. And it isn't one yet. It's-" Draco checked the grandfather clock in the parlor, "-twelve fifty nine. She has one more minute."

"She? Who's she? Mother, you aren't setting me up with one of those prissy society ladies' daughters again, are you? I told you I'm not-"

"Hush Scor. And they're not all prissy." But her smile spoke the contrary.

"I'm afraid, son, this time you will actually enjoy the company," Draco grinned with a dangerous glint in his eye. Over the years, Scorpius had learned to be wary of that glint. It only meant his father was unleashing his most Slytherin tendencies. Being a Gryffindor himself, Scorpius was never able to avoid the snaky traps.

"I find it hard to believe any acquaintance of mother's can bring enjoyable company to lunch," Scorpius remarked, sipping serenely. "All hags the lot of them," Scorpius added under his breath so his mother wouldn't hear.

Draco laughed, "I assure you, this one is most certainly not a hag. Quite the looker. I'm sure you'll agree."

The younger Malfoy observed his father suspiciously. Draco was far too gleeful at the prospect of this guest for it to be his mother's friend's daughter. Usually, he hated them as much as he hated his receding hairline-which was quite a lot. Then who could it be? Scorpius gazed at his father intently, hoping to gauge the answer from his eyes because he knew the older man would not give up the name so easily.

He needn't have bothered. Scorpius' answer came in a wave of familiar spicy but feminine scent. He looked at his much too happy father in wide-eyed terror. He knew.

Draco Malfoy knew.

–

Draco attempted to keep his patented smirk off his face as his son's eyes widened in recognition but it was impossible. The terrified look on his son's face was too priceless. He had half a mind to start doing a little jig right there in the parlor(not that he ever would, what with being a Malfoy and all). But this? Oh this was too precious.

It had taken all of Draco dormant conniving to come up with this and he had succeeded.

_See Potter? Not all my plans end in debacles. Just most of them. _

It had bothered Draco how utterly Gryffindor his son was. If it had been up to the older Malfoy, he would have gotten the Weasley girl back in his Hogwarts days. Although Draco did fear for his son's sanity and taste. A Weasley- spawn of Ron Weasley, no less. The ultimate Weasel.

But Draco had stopped questioning it from the day the bet was made. Granted he had forgotten about the bet until meeting Miss Weasley a few weeks ago.

It had been easy really. Three days ago he had seen Astoria look through seating chart for her auction. Inspiration struck. If Draco knew his wife-and he was positive he did, then Astoria would check and re-check that chart fifty times before handing it back to the young Weasley. All Draco had to do was tamper with the chart, make sure Astoria didn't look at it until this morning and Astoria's paranoid hostess nature would do the rest. So what if Draco had maybe suggested it would be more courteous to call the Granger-Junior for lunch the _very same day _his son was supposed to be here? And yes, maybe he had taken the liberty to string Narcissa along and make her invite Astoria and Draco to their country home tomorrow so Astoria couldn't change the date.

But really, what did such trifles matter when he could see his poised, calm, self-assured son- for lack of better word- lose it?

Truly, this was too good.

And his son too much of a Gryffindor.

But if she made him happy...what of it? There was no problem in having a red-haired heir. Draco winced mentally, alright so there was a problem. A big one. It was quite nauseating actually.

_But Scorpius' happiness is what matters._

And the boy was obviously not happy with any of the other girls he had been with in the past. Draco had never seen his son's eyes light up quite so around anyone else except Rose Weasley. So he would forgo the cringe-inducing thoughts of having ginger haired grandchildren...for now.

_Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?_ _You haven't an inkling whether she likes him or not._ A snide voice in his head interrupted.

_Ah, yes. But he is a Malfoy. And Malfoys get what they want. _Draco retorted.

Scorpius was shooting daggers at Draco. My, if looks could kill, Draco would be dead by now. Scorpius might not be a Slytherin, but he knew how to read his father.

"So glad you could join us, Rose darling. I truly am sorry for such short notice." Astoria was talking to the politely smiling redhead. "Come sit. Draco will prepare a drink for you."

Draco smile, "Of course. What would you like? I know, you seem like a vodka person, am I right?"

Rose blinked, "I- yes, actually. I do like vodka."

"Draco does have an eye for that sort of thing," Astoria cooed. "I'm more of a wine person, and Scorpius here favors gin and tonic."

Rose smiled winningly, "I know."

Scorpius half-choked on his drink. Draco resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead. That was hardly classy.

"You do?" Scorpius stammered.

"I've seen you order it at the parties. I always have my bartenders run a tally of who orders what. It helps me know my crowd," Rose answered. "You always get gin and tonic."

"Oh right. I keep forgetting _you're _providing all refreshments at the Weasley gatherings," Scorpius smiled back easily. Draco internally cheered his son's attempt at recovery.

"So," Rose began conversationally, accepting her drink from Draco with a polite thank you. "Did you get your Gringotts affairs in order?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son who was studiously averting his gaze. Rose met Scorpius this morning?

"Yes, yes I did. Didn't take long. Goblins aren't one for dawdling."

Rose laughed kindly, "Yes, they aren't. I try not to go there because the Goblins never help us quickly. They still hold some grudge against Hugo, Al, Lily, James and me. Something about Mum, Dad, and uncle Harry breaking in during the war."

Draco choked. He vaguely remembered finding out later that they had used his Aunt Bellatrix's hair and Granger- Weasley now- Polyjuiced as her.

"Alright Dad?" Scorpius asked concernedly.

"Fine, so you were in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, had some things to take care of for work."

"Work! Darling, do you do nothing but work? On Saturdays no less?" Astoria gave an astonished look.

Rose smiled ironically. She was after all, here under the pretense of work. "Indeed. Idle minds and all that jazz. And it's really not that bad since my work entails roaming around stores looking for the next best decorative artifact, or finding the correct flowers. I enjoy it, or I wouldn't be doing it."

"And you're amazing at it to. Like I said in my letter, those broomsticks were absolutely charming. Didn't I say that, Draco? I so dearly wanted to snag one," Astoria smiled reminiscently.

"I'll make sure to have Marissa deliver one," Rose winked. "Lily already smuggled three last night before leaving, I'm sure of it."

Astoria laughed, "I would be delighted if you could. They really will complement our collection..."

On and on it went. Draco soon blocked out the idle chatter, offering his two bits only when directly spoken to. It was much more entertaining to watch his son and the Weasel's daughter. He noticed she kept glancing at Scorpius from time to time when he was exceptionally silent. Only decorum kept Draco from kicking his son under the table and prompting him to make smalltalk with the woman he was so obviously in love with. But no. Scorpius kept avoiding her like some blushing virgin.

When she left, it was with a promise to see Scorpius in the office later in the week. Draco should have expected what came next, but he was too busy basking in his glorious achievement to notice his son's very red face.

"Right," Scorpius rounded. "What did you do?"

"Do?" Draco feigned shock. "Why, what would make you think I did something? It was merely Rose Weasley coming to a nice lunch because your mother had some confusions."

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest but Astoria cut across.

"Please dear, your father was simply making sure you finally...what's the term these days? Got with the Weasley girl."

Draco and Scorpius gaped at the Mistress of the house with identical expressions.

"You knew?" Draco sputtered. He should have guessed. His wife was a Slytherin too.

"Psh," she gave a lazy dismissive flick of her hand. "Of course I knew. Why else do you think I went along with this little game of yours."

Draco grinned, "I knew there was a reason I married you." Astoria patted his arm affectionately.

"Game? What game?"

"I believe the game is called Let's-Make-ScorpiusandRose-Make-Sweet-LoveandGrandbabies-Before-His-Mother-Dies-Due-To-Lack-Of-Said-Grandbabies." Scorpius paled at his mother's words. "Honestly Scor. Did you think I didn't know? I was hoping you would get over this little crush of yours after Hogwarts but then I saw you at the Ministry's Summer End Ball mooning over her and I knew I had to do something. You didn't think her being hired was a coincidence, did you?"

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth several times before words spilled out. "This is outrageous. My own parents are conspiring against me."

"We're not conspiring _against_ you, we're conspiring _for_ you," Draco corrected, gazing at his wife in admiration.

"You hate the Weasleys! Ron Weasley especially. You can't possibly want me and Rose-" Scorpius broke off, choking on his own words.

Draco appraised his son, "Yes, but this isn't about me, is it? And I must say, you two make a rather entertaining sight. Certainly kept me amused."

"Hmm, they do, don't they? There won't be a single boring moment around them," Astoria smiled.

"Oh, well, so glad I could be your entertainment for the day. Next time you want a laugh, why not call Rose Weasley and make things slightly more awkward than they already are? 'Snot like she doesn't hate me enough."

Draco gave an affronted look. "Rose Weasley does not hate you. She hates your relationship with her cousin. Give me some credit. If the girl hated your she wouldn't keep glancing at you wantonly every ten seconds."

Scorpius flushed red. "Want- she was _not _looking at me wan- like that! And I don't know what you two are playing at but you're got to stop. There is _nothing _happening between us, alright?"

"Yes," Draco said dryly. "I'm sure that's what you tell yourself at night in bed when you're wan-"

"Father!" Scorpius shouted, passing red and turning purple.

"Don't shout Scorpius. It's unbecoming," Astoria said quietly.

"Unbecoming? UNBECOMING? What's unbecoming is my father talking so casually about my personal life!"

"I'm only stating a fact," Draco shrugged, enjoying the sight of his wound up son a bit too much. "It's quite alright. We've all do-"

"You're crazy. Mental. Off your rockers, both of you. Staying in this old mansion has messed with your heads. And the old age. I bet you it's driving you loony."

"I'm offended. Why, I'm barely forty," Draco said, looking at his son disapprovingly.

"Father," Scorpius spoke in a voice reserved for a five year old. "You're twenty-five years older than me. _I'm _twenty-six. That makes your fifty-one." The younger Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? I don't even know why I bother. Just...don't try and pull another stunt like this or I'll stop coming to the luncheons."

Astoria pouted, "We only want you to be happy. And if it is to be with Rose Wea-"

"For the last time, I am not going to be with Rose fucking Weasley!" With that, Scorpius stalked out of the house.

"Well..." Astoria huffed, staring at the spot where her son had just disappeared. "At least we know one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Our son has the ability to turn a very interesting shade of purple."

_A/N: I know. I know. Draco and Astoria seemed a bit out of character. But it was too fun writing them like this. I love Draco-and still hold that he completely turned over a new leaf after the war. Hence the lighthearted, jokey, happy Draco. Obviously, Astoria had something to do with it. _

_Did anyone not like Draco here? Was he too crazy? _

_What about Scorpius? Did the mortification show clearly? _

_And Patrick, of course. Anyone want to kill him yet? _


	8. Chapter 8: Sort of Friends

**October 5, 2032.**

_Everyone has a "best friend" during each stage of life-only a precious few have the same one.~ Anonymous._

It wasn't until later in the week when Rose was walking through the lobby of the Ministry that she remembered her conversation with Scorpius in Diagon Alley. She thought back to how she had defended Scorpius against Patrick by calling him her friend, and how she had unconsciously flirted with him.

She back tracked to friend. Rose didn't want to think anymore of the flirting than she already had. She didn't flirt, she just blinked her eyes rapidly because there was something in them...yeah, that was it. A stray eyelash. And him leaning closer was just her imagination. There was no need to think too much about this. No need at all.

Rose and Scorpius were friends...sort of. They weren't always, but Rose was confident it was far past the time to forget about her petty jealous feelings. The first step to doing that was talking to Albus. She missed her favorite cousin dearly, and he was going to an Auror conference in November and wouldn't be back until end of January. Rose couldn't wait that long. It was about time she got some of her feelings out in the open. Rose had forgotten what it was like to _talk _about her feelings. From the moment she told her family about quitting Auror, she'd also quit talking.

Rose didn't think anyone was interested in _why _she had quit. She never tried explaining it to anyone. Some part of her believed that if she did, it would come out as rationalizing when it wasn't that at all. It was what it was, she told everyone, and no one tried to contradict her. Just the fact that she quit was enough to make Albus stop talking to her for almost a year until Hermione forced her to come to the first Friday night dinners.

When Albus hadn't written to her, the ex-Auror thought maybe he didn't care. She had even come to talk to him a couple of months after her announcement only to find Albus and Scorpius sitting in their office-no Al's office now- laughing at something. Rose never went in. She watched the two friends for a few more minutes, hidden behind a large stack of papers. When it was obvious Albus didn't miss her half as much as she missed him, Rose stopped bothering.

The redhead threw all her time and effort into her business. Dedicated her entire time to just work. A year later she found out that Patrick had been cheating on her. That was the last straw.

Rose swore to herself she would never feel vulnerable like that again. She would never be so dependent on someone only to have them crush her. First Albus...then Patrick. Who needed people when you could just dive into work?

And thus the Rose Weasley facade came about. No more family frivolity. No more attempts at finding her 'Mr. Right.' Just her and the many events she planned on getting her artistic claws on.

Rose checked her watch. She still had half an hour before meeting Scorpius. Why not make a head start on the talking and go see Albus.

Rose made her way to the Auror department. Memories came rushing back. Four years of walking down these halls and solving cases, or other times just filing paperwork. Merlin, she could have lived without the paperwork.

Nastia Kremlin was still the receptionist for the department. Rose always did like her. Nastia was only a few years older than Rose, and had two young children and a husband who worked in the Muggle Liaison office. They were the perfect family. Nastia had pictures of her children and husband lined up behind her desk.

"Rose! It's so nice to see you here," Nastia came around to give Rose a hug. Rose tried not to flinch. She rarely let anyone hug her anymore. But back then...back then she had hugged everyone every morning when she came in to work. "It's been so long. Do you want me to send you in to your father?"

"Hello Tia. It's great to see you to. No, I'm actually here to see Al. But, I'll meet my father after," Rose smiled, walking to her old office. She wasn't sure if someone else had moved in with Albus or not.

Rose tentatively knocked on the door.

"Come in," Albus called.

Rose opened the door and looked around. It was just as she remembered it. The messy stack of papers, the half finished coffee cups, the overflowing rubbish bin. Nostalgia hit Rose with the force of a heat wave. There was no one else in the small office. Her old side was covered with papers, but it was obvious no one occupied the table.

"Rose?" Albus was looking at her incredulously.

"That's me," Rose gave a tentative wave even though he was only five feet away from her. "Hasn't changed much," she roamed her eyes around the room. "Thought I'd stop by. I have to meet Scorpius soon."

"Really?" Albus leaned forward, curious. "What for?"

"Details about the Gala. We're writing up the preliminary menu today?"

"Oh," Albus sat back. Was it just her imagination or did he look disappointed.

"I was hoping we could get some lunch after? To catch up and...talk?" Why was everything she was saying coming out like a question? "So I can apologize for being a bitch to you that day?"

Albus blinked, his lips curving up in a tentative smile, "Yeah...sure. I'd like that. Catch up."

"Great. See you at...noon? In the lobby?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "And Rose?"

Rose turned back to him expectantly.

"It's nice seeing you around here again."

"Nice seeing you too, little cousin," Rose chuckled teasingly. Albus was a few months younger than her and she could never stop teasing him about it.

Rose stopped by her father's office for a few minutes, ducking out quickly, the image of her father sprawled over her mother still fresh in her mind and made her way to Scorpius' office.

Jenna sent Rose in immediately, with wide eyes and an even wider smile. I almost creeped the redhead.

Scorpius' office was not small by any means. Then again, he was the one and only financial adviser to the one and only Harry Potter. She shouldn't have expected any less. The paperwork mess was a lot less than the one Albus had a couple of floors down. Rose's mind flashed back to their Hogwarts days. She remembered Scorpius' side was always clean as opposed to the other boys in their dormitory. Clearly, the neatness had carried into his profession as well.

Scorpius' trash was contained in the trash can, his coffee cups looked very empty. There were no spills or leaks on his desk or the carpet. Rose couldn't even see a speck of dust. Not even around the fireplace where Scorpius was just finishing his Floo call.

The blonde mutely motioned Rose to take a seat in one of the plush chairs across from him. He wrapped up the call and fixed her with a wide smile. It was a stark contrast to the uneasy, tentative smile he had given her at his parents' house that Rose had too blink a few times.

"Sorry about that. Percy-"

Rose held up her hand, palm out. "Say no more. When Percy Weasley is involved, everything is understandable."

"Yeah, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

Rose winced, "A bit too well, considering I have to spend up to four holidays with him as mandated by my mother."

"But you aren't here to hear me complain about your relatives. That's what Jenna is for."

"Right," Rose delved right in, trying to ignore how his hair shone in the firelight. "So, Alice and I have spent the better part of the last three days coming up with this menu. There are more dishes on there than necessary, and the ingredients list, and the price for each of those is here. This process takes the longest in my experience. People taste, re-taste, and re-re-taste the menu about a million times before they're satisfied with it. You'll obviously want to consult with another party obviously. I generally recommend that. Third party opinion is always good. Then what you want to do it make Uncle Harry's assistant go through with this so the minister approves. Oh, and you also don't want-"

"Rose," Scorpius interrupted her, trying not to laugh. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Rose panicked. Had she been staring to obviously? Had her eyes lingered to long on the curve of his neck? Did she lick her lips too often every time she saw his bright blue-eyed gaze?

"Talking to fast," he answered, raising one eyebrow regally.

Rose smacked her lips, embarrassed, "Sorry."

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head, "It's alright."

It was quite a nice chuckle really. Very throaty and deep. Rose decided she liked his chuckle. And the way his eyes lit up when he gave her that amused smirk made her want to smack him and smile with him at the same time. Most people let her ramble on and pretended to hear all that she had said, but Scorpius stopped her and made her backtrack.

Maybe it was time she back tracked. What the hell was she doing spending so much time thinking about Scorpius Malfoy? Regardless of how firm his..._eyes _were.

_Stop thinking about bloody Scorpius._

"Now, what am I supposed to do with this again?"

So Rose explained it to him in detail exactly what he should do and how to go about doing it. By the time they were done going through the menu, it was much more condensed than what they had started out with and almost time for Rose's lunch with Albus.

"Are you busy right now?" Scorpius asked, arranging the new parchment she had given him in neat folders.

"Actually, I'm going to lunch with..." Rose bit her lower lip, unsure why she was hesitating telling Scorpius. "Al."

Scorpius' head snapped up so quick, Rose was sure she heard it crack. "Oh?"

"I decided it was high time I stopped being a bitch to the people who care about me," Rose smiled.

And came clear with them about her feelings. No, not regarding certain blonde ex-Gryffindors. Not that she had any. Feelings, that it. Even if she did, Albus would be the last person she would tell. But she didn't, so there was no point in thinking about this. Really.

"That is...really good. Yeah, you should go work things out. I know Cely's been going round the bend since then," Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

Rose winced, "Yeah, I feel bad about putting her in the middle, but I had to keep in touch with her for the wedding. We've owled a couple of times. She's even tried to get me to tell her what the whole ordeal was about. Apparently, Albus didn't tell her anything." She gave him a questioning glance.

"He didn't tell me anything either," Scorpius answered her unasked question.

"Really?"

That explained why Scorpius had been so bloody nice to her since then. Rose knew if she had been in Scorpius' position and been told what she had said about Scorpius that day, she'd probably hate herself for being so self-centered. Not that Albus or Scorpius knew why she had said the words she had said. Rose had done a damn good job of keeping her jealously under the radar for all their years at Hogwarts.

Scorpius nodded again, "Really." He gave her an understanding smile. Although Rose wasn't sure what he was being understanding _about. _

She held his gaze for a few more moments until it became too understanding for her. Rose didn't like people attempting to read her. She liked the mask she kept in place, thank you very much. Just because she smiled, and laughed, and...okay, flirted a little with the bloke did _not _mean he could try and look at her with his piercing eyes like that. That was just not on.

Rose knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, but Merlin help her if she was going to let another bloke that was _not _a one-off walk into her life.

"Well, see you next week then. Or...listen, there really isn't much to do until later in November when I meet with my artists and have the theme all planned out. We don't have to meet until November. Say...the sixth?"

Distance...always a great idea. Distance from the too attractive for his own good blonde would do wonders for Rose and her lost priorities.

"Oh," Scorpius blinked. Rose mentally winced, wondering if she had been too curt. "Yeah. If you think that's best." He smiled finally.

"Great. Bye Scorpius." And Rose left to meet Albus before she changed her mind.

And now to talk to Albus.

Rose kept thoughts about Scorpius at bay as Albus and her walked together to their favorite cafe from Auror training days talking about irrelevant topics like Quidditch and office work. Coincidentally, their old table by the large bay window was empty. It over looked a busy muggle street with cars driving by and the occasional horn blaring as someone made an illegal u-turn.

Rose ordered herself a sandwich and smoothie while Albus got himself a pasta plate with salad and bread.

She should just come out and say it. Pluck up the courage instead of waiting for Albus to give her indication.

_Merlin Rose, are you a Gryffindor or not? _

"Listen Al, about what happened. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have walked out without explaining myself." She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Albus shook his head emphatically, "No Rose. I should apologize. I don't have the right to tell you who your friends are."

Rose worried her lip, "That's not the only reason I was angry, Al."

Albus frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you were-"

"It wasn't what you said. It's about who you said it _for_," Rose waited for her words to sink in. Her cousin wasn't stupid. He could figure out what she was trying to say.

Albus' frown grew more pronounced, and Rose knew he was thinking back to the conversation. She took the time to bite into her sandwich as she observed him.

"You mean...Scor?" Albus blinked at her in confusion.

Rose didn't nod. She only gave him a meaningful look that clearly said 'who else?'

"Shames me to say...but I've been a little more than jealous for a better part of the last fifteen years," Rose grimaced.

"But...why?" Albus was staring at her, mouth slightly open as if the concept of jealousy was utterly lost on him when it had been him who had employed the use of said concept shamelessly during seventh year to get Cely to go out with him.

Rose looked at him disbelievingly. "You ditched me. You ditched me the minute you met Scorpius on the train, then on the boats. Then in the great hall. You sat with him in classes. Pulled pranks on James with him. Invited him everywhere we went. And you still ask me why?"

"But," Albus spluttered, trying to find a false statement in her facts. "You had Cely!"

Rose took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Do you even remember when I started being friends with Cely?" When Albus continued to look blankly at her, Rose sighed. "Not until second year. After winter holidays when you-"

"Invited Scorpius over and not you," Albus looked stricken.

Rose resisted the urge to clap mockingly and announce 'give the man a prize.' It was very difficult. Instead, she contented with a smirk.

"Is that why you hated him?"

"Hated him? No. It wasn't his fault, was it? You're a very likeable person. I resented him and his closeness to you. Still do, if I'm honest with myself. So I stayed away from you whenever he was around. When Auror training came around, and I realized Scorpius wouldn't be joining I was ecstatic."

"Then you quit," Albus pointed out bitterly.

"Because it wasn't for me," Rose rolled her eyes. She had tried to have this conversation with various members of her family over the years many times. "I loved it for a while. But it just wasn't me Al."

"It would have been fine if you just quit Auror, Rose. But you quit being in our life too," Albus said.

Rose stared at him for a few seconds before laughing hysterically.

"What?" Albus demanded.

"I came two months later to the office Al. To try and explain why I quit, but then you were with Scorpius. Forgive me if I felt like you didn't cared," Rose said, laughing at her cousin's dumbfounded.

"I did care," Albus snapped.

"You could have owled. Or were you too busy sipping Butterbeers with Malfoy?" Rose snapped back, regretting her words immediately. She refused to keep making this about Scorpius any longer.

Albus flinched. He might have missed her, but he never tried to contact her. Her excuse was that she was trying to set up a new business. What was his? Too many cases?

"If I remember," Rose pressed on. "I was the one to send you an owl for the first time a week before the first Friday night dinner asking how you've been. And you didn't answer to my letter until after the dinner. We both became busy. Both went our separate ways but it wasn't just my fault Al. Stop acting like it was."

"Oh, I suppose you having irrational insecurity issues because of Scorpius is my fault too?" Albus bit out.

Rose gritted her teeth. They were straying off topic. "I was over the whole Scorpius thing, Al, until _you _started inviting him every-fucking-where I was."

Albus opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to reconsider. He looked down at his half-eaten pasta, stabbing it viciously. "What about now? How do you feel about him now?"

"Scorpius?" It was his turn to give a 'who else?' look."Okay, I s'pose. We're sort of friends and all, but we are never going to be best of chums, I'm telling you." Rose held up a threatening finger to squash Albus' hopeful expression.

Albus' face broke out into an abrupt and thoroughly confusing grin. How, Rose wondered, did one go from snapping to grinning?

"That's alright. You don't have to be best of chums. Just friends," Albus refused to wipe the self-satisfied grin off his face. It was beginning to annoy Rose.

"Sort of friends," Rose repeated, not willing to reveal her impulse to distance herself from Scorpius. Albus would know something was wrong immediately. She only ever cut herself off was when she was afraid of getting too attached.

Which she wasn't. Not with Scorpius Malfoy, anyway. But Albus would read into it differently. She only wanted space to...do something, she was sure.

"Mhmm," Albus kept grinning.

Rose threw the remaining crust of her sandwich at her cousin, "Arse."

–

Scorpius paced the length of his living room, nursing a glass of scotch his father had given him as an apology for his 'indiscretions displayed regarding their guest' as Draco's card boasted. Scorpius had snorted at the note but decided to make full use of the drink anyway. What would be accomplished wasting perfectly good scotch?

His mind was more fixated on his conversation with Rose earlier this week. This was probably the fiftieth time _today _that he had thought about it.

Why had she canceled all meeting for a month? Was it only because there was nothing they could tlak about for the gala? Then there was that question too: was the gala the only reason she associated with him? Had his parents been so terrifyingly embarrassing that she couldn't talk to him more than necessary? Were they even friends like she had told Finnegan or was it in the heat of the argument that prompted her to say that?

They had flirted, hadn't they? Hadn't they? Or was that his imagination too? He was positive she had flirted _back. _Scorpius could have sworn she had. His father's words came coming back to him every time he thought about _that day. _

_Rose Weasley does not hate you._ _She hates your relationship with her cousin._

Could it be true?

Scorpius was very sure Rose didn't hate him. He had seen many examples of people who hated each other acted as. His father and Ron Weasley being prime examples. Rose did not hate him, of that he was certain. It was the latter he was having trouble understanding.

There could only be one cousin Draco could have been referring to: Albus. What would Rose have to hate about his relation with Albus? Rose and Albus had been inseparable since they were babies-or so everyone had told him since Hogwarts.

"Scorpius?"

Just the man he was looking for. "In here, Al," Scorpius called out. Scorpius had given his friend full access to his flat.

"Hey," Albus grinned, plopping down on the comfortable couch. "Wotcher?" The dark-haired man's gaze traveled to the almost empty drink in his hand. "You're not getting pissed are you?"

"Does Rose hate me for being your best friend?" Scorpius blurted, ignoring Albus' concerned look.

Albus' grin slid off his face. The Auror tried to recover but Scorpius had gotten his answer.

"She does," Scorpius muttered, sitting across from Albus.

"It's not like that," Albus soothed. "She doesn't _hate _you. Blimey, she'd kill me if I told you this. But...she's been sort of, you know, jealous of you." Albus winced, running a hand through his hair.

"Jealous," Scorpius deadpanned.

"A bit, not a lot. She's getting over it, she said. And that she thinks of you as a sort of friend," Albus rushed on.

"Sort of friend," Scorpius echoed the middle Potter.

Albus nodded, "But it's better than being hated, yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why being a friend is better than ha-"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his idiot of a best friend. "No, you prat. Why was she jealous?"

Albus gave a sheepish grin, "He he...It's my fault, really. But I really shouldn't tell you any of this. If Rose found out, she'd kill me. We both know it. I can't tell you."

Scorpius gritted his teeth, but didn't push his friend. He was right, of course. Rose would turn hell inside out if she found out Albus had revealed her secrets. Then she'd really hate him. Scorpius sighed. Maybe Rose had the right idea. Staying away seemed more and more appealing.

"Do you want to come over next week when Rose comes over to discuss wedding stuff? You know I can't be bothered with all that frill."

Yes...staying away was very appealing indeed.

"Nah...you go have your poncey fun while I go out and be a real man."

Albus snorted, "And what would that entail?"

"Lots and lots of hot, sloppy, drunken indiscriminate sex," Scorpius announced, raising his glass in the air as if he were toasting. "With multiple women."

"I hope you mean at different times," Albus said, looking fairly disgusted.

"No Al. Same time," Scorpius winked as Albus mimed gagging.

Scorpius gulped the rest of his drink down. She would never love him, he knew that. If the only way she would stay in his life was by being sort of friends then so be it. Sort of friends they were.

**A/N: This had way too much info packed in it. I'm sorry. Was it too confusing? I tried to make the Al and Rose part less heated, but they have such flaring tempers, it was hard not to. They are Ron and Ginny's kids after all. I hope you liked it. Sorry the Scorpius POV was so short. I promise I will have more about him soon. I'm missing him too. **

**Lastly, read and **_**REVIEW**_** please! Scorpius candy for all those who do.^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9: Rose Colored Denial

**November 12, 2032.**

_**It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept. ~Bill Watterson. **_

Scorpius opened the letter that had arrived from him. It was an owl he recognized. It was the same owl that had brought him correspondence for his and Rose's weekly meetings. He tried not to get his hopes up, told himself again and again it was just some missive about-

The wedding.

_Scorpius, _

_Hello! I know we haven't been in contact much since Al and Cely left a couple of weeks ago, but I've got only a couple events in November which gives me more times to concentrate on the disaster that is to be the wedding. _

_I would really appreciate it if you could meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at one pm this Sunday afternoon so we can go get your clothes for the wedding. James and Lily are coming along too as the other groom's man and bride's maid. _

_Hope you can make it. _

_Rose. _

Hope he could make it? Was she kidding? Was there a chance that he wouldn't?

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, taking deep steadying breath. So yes, maybe this was the first letter Rose had sent to him since their meeting two weeks ago. And alright, he was a bit anxious to see her. But it was not a date under any circumstances. James and Lily would be there, and Scorpius would keep his thoughts from wandering too much-no matter how flattering her top may be. Which happened to be _very. _

Scorpius folded up the letter, pulled a separate piece of parchment out to scribble back a reply, and fidgeted around his flat until it was time for him to go visit his parents. He wasn't particularly looking forward to that visit either. His parents had taken up a nasty habit of asking Scorpius about Rose every fucking time he went to visit them. His mother had made it her personal mission to have Rose Weasley over for dinner sometime in the foreseeable future.

Rose, luckily stuck to her word. When she said they shouldn't meet, she had meant it. Rose had tactfully rescheduled giving legitimate excuses and her mother couldn't refute because the meetings were rescheduled to a date and time Rose knew the older woman would be available. Scorpius didn't know how Rose knew his mother's free times, but miraculously, she did. She never accepted dinner. She agreed to lunch, but only outside in public at a time she knew Scorpius would be in the ministry.

So maybe that was it. Rose knew his ministry hours and she was constructing the meetings around.

_That's assuming she gives a damn about you one way or another_, Scorpius told himself bitterly.

His grandfather clock-the only antique in this very modern flat- chimed one. It was time to meet the Malfoys for lunch.

Scorpius Apparated to the front porch just as the Malfoy Manor clock hit the last chime and rang the gong-like doorbell. As a child, he had always hated the loud sound resounding through the manor walls, but now he found them...soothing. An assurance that he was returning home. No matter it's dark history, the manor would always be his home just as it had been for generations of Malfoys before him. It had been made clear to him that when he was married, he would move into the manor with his wife and Astoria and Draco would move to one of the other Malfoy properties in the country or on the continent just as Lucius and Narcissa had.

Although now he was beginning to wonder if he would ever get married and settle into the manor. It seemed too unlikely and...far away into the future.

Jemma opened the door on the fifth gong, and primly escorted Scorpius to the parlor even though he had grown up in this house and knew the ritual. But it was only proper to be escorted. Scorpius never put much store to the old pure-blood traditions and rituals, but he endured them for the sake of his parents who had grown up with them.

Draco and Astoria looked flushed, as though they had been laughing before he came in, but their faces looked sombre. Scorpius saw the reason soon enough. Lucius and Narcissa sat in the parlor along with his parents looking regal and utterly straight-faced. Scorpius winced mentally. If he had known his grandparents were coming he would have dressed more sharply and in Wizarding attire. As it were, he was dressed in his regular trousers and button down pale blue shirt that complimented his eyes. Draco and Astoria never gave a rat's fart about what he wore as long as he wore _something _that covered everything except his neck and hands.

Narcissa and Lucius especially set much store to dress-robes unfortunately, and they were quick to point out their disdain for everything Scorpius represented. From his Gryffindor sorting to his association with the Potters and Weasleys, to his staunch refusal to marry for the sake of producing a blonde, prim and proper male heir, and his disdain for pure-blood philosophy. The only minuscule part they did approve of was his career in the finances, and adviser to the Minister, no less. Even then, it was only to a certain degree since the Minister happened to be Harry Potter.

His grandmother wasn't as blatantly obvious about her disapproval. She spoiled Scorpius as any grandparent would spoil their grandchild, but never any outwardly affection as his mother showed him from a young age. Scorpius had often noticed Narcissa silently cluck her tone in disapproval as Astoria cooed and fumbled over her son.

"Grandmother, grandfather. Hello." Scorpius dutifully pecked his grandmother's cheek and shook Lucius' hand. He would not say it was nice to see them, because frankly, it wasn't. Scorpius forgave his father for the acts he committed during the war: he had been young, and left to protect his mother from a lunatic.

But Lucius had no such excuse. He had stomped the Malfoy name in the mud with his own two feet, and his fierce refusal to acknowledge that made it difficult for Scorpius to respect the man.

"Hello Scorpius. Hope you are well," Narcissa gave a small, but genuine smile. It was in these moments Scorpius saw her resemblance to Teddy Lupin's grandmother who he had met on several occasions during Weasley gatherings. Scorpius liked the woman and didn't blame her one bit for not associating with her sister and brother-in-law.

"Indeed, I am," Scorpius assured her, taking his customary seat with his back to the fire. "And you?"

"Very-"

"What is it that you are wearing?" Lucius' steely gaze was fixed on him like a wolf fixated on a deer.

_And so it begins._

Scorpius gave a half-smirk, obvious only to his mother and father who knew him well enough."Muggle clothes, grandfather. Much more comfortable than robes. Pardon me, but I would have dressed more suitably to your tastes had I known you were coming. However, I have to stop by in Muggle London after lunch for an appointment and cannot afford to go back home to change." Scorpius chanced a glare at his parents who had thought it was perfectly alright to keep Scorpius in the dark about his grandparents visit.

"An appointment? With a Muggle?" Lucius asked, leaning forward on his staff with that disgusting snake head.

There was no such appointment, but Scorpius didn't care. He was an excellent liar, and lie he would just because he could. "Muggleborn. He lives in Muggle London. He's a fellow cabinet member and fellow Gryffindor." Scorpius said the last word with the slightest of stresses. He enjoyed detaching himself from Lucius in all ways. Being a proud red and gold wearing lion was just one of the many ways.

He was sure if Lucius could, the older man would have snorted. But since it was considered _undignified _to snort, he contented himself with a stiff glare at Draco as if it were Draco's fault Scorpius was meeting a Muggleborn. Draco was determinedly looking straight ahead at a painting of Abraxas Malfoy sneering haughtily at the neighboring portrait of Severus Snape who looked thoroughly bored by the proceedings.

Jemma bobbed into the room right that moment and announced lunch was ready. Scorpius was relieved. Lunch meant utilizing his mouth for something other than talking. It was a quiet affair with the occasional clink of silverware on china, or rustling of the ivory tablecloth as a crystal goblet was raised to drink from.

When the whole ordeal was over, Scorpius stayed for another twenty minutes before declaring that he had to depart.

"So you intend to keep your appointment with this Mud-"

"Muggleborn, grandfather. And yes, I do." Scorpius spoke over his grandfather for the first time in years. The last time had been when he refused to marry Blaise and Pansy Zabini's daughter because she had blonde hair and gray eyes as many Malfoy wives tended to have. Vervain Zabini was a cold, poisonous bitch who had never liked Scorpius for anything other than his surname. Scorpius would go to hell and back before even considering marrying hard icicle.

Lucius locked his jaw before speaking. "You do not speak to me like that. You will respect me as your elder."

"You are lucky I do not speak to you like this every visit Grandfather. Believe me, the only reason I have any semblance of respect for you is only because you are the father of my father and _that_ is all." Scorpius gave a quick peck to both his mother and grandmother, nodded to Draco and left without another glance at his grandfather. Let him seethe to his wife and son and daughter-in-law over Scorpius' lack of respect. He had no wish in hearing about it.

–

Scorpius Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron just thirty seconds before the allotted meeting time. Draco and Astoria took turns the entire morning reprimanding Scorpius for his behavior at lunch the day before as if he was still the young boy who had blown up the stuffing from all the chairs and sofas in the Slytherin common room.

Needless to say, he was not in a good mood when he arrived to find James, Lily, and Rose already seated at table. He gave them a tentative smile as he approached.

"Wotcher, Scorpius," Lily grinned widely.

Scorpius grunted, taking a seat next to James and across from Rose.

"What's got your wand up your arse?" James questioned, nudging him gently.

"Two words: Lucius Malfoy," Scorpius said grimly.

"Ah," James nodded solemnly. "That explains everything."

It was no secret Scorpius had no love for Lucius Malfoy.

"I feel your pain," Rose grinned, patting the back of his palm gently, but took it back much too soon for Scorpius' liking. James and Lily exchanged a grin. "Anyway, we decided to get lunch before we went on the impossible mission that is clothes shopping. I invited Marissa since she has a knack for this sort of thing." Rose frowned, "But she's-"

"Not late, Rose," Marissa Apparated a few feet away from them. "When has your dutiful assistant ever failed you?"

"Never," Rose smiled, making space for the perky blonde at their table.

"Never is right. Hello, Marrisa Leonidas," she introduced herself to James and Lily and nodded to the other blonde, "Scorpius."

Scorpius noticed James' eyes lock onto Marissa with predatory gaze.

Lily giggled, "We know who you are, Mar. We went to school with you."

"Doesn't hurt though, does it?" Marissa winked. "Creature of habit, I'm afraid. Rose, I've got a list of all the muggle shops and boutiques we can hit. And I have to warn you, it won't be done in one day."

Rose groaned, "I have resigned myself to the fact that _nothing _about this wedding is going to be done in one day. Honestly, if I had it my way-"

Lily waved a dismissive hand, "-then you would have Al and Cely swear before a Wizengamot Warlock and be done with it. _We know." _

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Actually, I was going to say I would make them elope and save everyone the trouble."

"Sure you were, Flower One. Sure you were," James smirked, but his eyes were still fixated on Marissa. "So, Marissa, what year were you in?"

Marissa gave a smirk of her own as Lily giggled, "Same as Rose. We were dorm-mates. Not that I expect you to remember." She had Rose shared a glance, and a small, private smile. It was obviously an inside joke.

Before James could comment on the somewhat presumptuous statement, Hannah sidled up to them smilingly to take their orders.

"The usual for me and Rose," Marissa ordered. Scorpius was surprised Rose let someone else speak for her, but when Rose only smiled he realized that perhaps Marissa was the only one allowed to do so.

Scorpius didn't remember them being so close during Hogwarts. Hell, if they had, she would have recognized him the first day he went to Rose's office. But now they shared an almost fond sisterly relationship, it seemed. Not as strong as Cely's was, but it was on a level of its own.

"Mhmm, and what about you three?"

"Soup and bread," Lily answered.

"Just a Cauldron Special Sandwich," James said, not taking his eyes off Marissa who was most definitely _not _looking his way.

"Er..." Scorpius thought about what he liked for a second. "I suppose I'll get clam chowder."

Hannah smiled, Banishing the parchment of orders to the kitchen. "What are you lot up to today?"

"Clothes fitting for Albus and Cely's wedding," Rose smiled at the older woman.

"Oh yes, of course. I can't believe they're getting married." Rose stiffened at the word, but said nothing else. "It literally seems like yesterday that they were yelling at each other."

Rose coughed, covering up a small laugh, "Cely didn't always hate Al, you know."

"What?" Lily shrieked, clutching Rose's hand.

The other redhead grinned, enjoying the fact that she knew something Lily desperately wanted to hear.

"You heard me."

Marissa nodded emphatically, "Half of it was put on. Not all the time, mind you. There was times when Potter could be _really _annoying. Even I knew that." Marissa's eyes rested on James as she said Potter, but then her eyes shifted to Lily, so Scorpius wasn't sure if the use of the last name held a double meaning or not. "But sometimes, he didn't bother her _too _much."

"She secretly enjoyed the attention, we were all sure of it," Rose added.

"We?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"Girls in the dormitory," Rose shrugged. "We used to tease her about it."

Lily whistled, "I always suspected but...wow. Interesting tidbit there, Ro."

"Tease her about it, Lily, and you _die_," Rose narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Lily feigned cowering.

Hannah laughed at them, "Alright, well, I'll go get you drinks. What would you like?"

They all ordered Butterbeer, and Hannah left, chuckling softly as Lily and Rose continued their fake dispute.

Scorpius was just about to dig into his lunch when a small hand rested on his shoulder. "Scorpius?"

He looked up to find a vaguely familiar woman. She was more on the petite side with long brown hair and dark green eyes on a heart shaped face.

"Er...pardon?" Scorpius stared at her, wondering where he had seen this young woman. She couldn't look more than twenty.

"We met at the Gladrags Fashion show?" She smiled tentatively.

Scorpius frowned, trying to remember the night. He had gone because Albus had made him promise before he left for Auror conference. Scorpius had mostly spent the night at the open bar sipping...something. Then, a light went off in his head. He felt his face flush as he remembered exactly what- or _who_- he had done that night. He had delivered on his _other _promise to Albus as well: to be a real man. "Ah...er...Sheila?"

"Shana," She reminded him with a small smile.

"Uhm...yeah," he avoided James' knowing smirk, Lily's half hidden giggle, Marissa's amused expression. But what he could not ignore were Rose' cool, indifferent eyes.

–

Rose looked at the wom-_girl_- talking to Scorpius critically. She looked barely our of Hogwarts, and she was staring at Scorpius as if...as if...

_As if he were the best fuck of her life_, she told herself bluntly.

She wanted to cringe away from the thought, but she didn't. For some insane second, Rose wanted to strangle the girl. But the urge was soon overcome with a cold blank look. She couldn't let the others glimpse what she was feeling. Her eyes dropped into the cool facade she knew she could fool even her mother with, and observed Scorpius' embarrassed mutterings.

Yes, definitely the best fuck of her life if the stupid girl's adoring expression was anything to go by.

The girl finally looked up around the table at the others, and positively lost it.

"Oh. My. God! You're-you-I-" Most of her incoherent fawning was indicated toward Lily and James who were not only Harry Potter's children, but famous Quidditch players. "James and Lily Potter! I am such a big fan. Of the Harpies, I mean. Not that your Chasing isn't brilliant, but I've always loved the Harpies since I was a girl. And you must be Rose Weasley. I saw you on MagikVision couple of months ago. You're hair looks even more red in real life."

Rose blinked. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "Er...thank you?"

"Such a big fan of your mother's work to. I'm an intern in her office. Just started last year..." she went on talking about Hermione and all he achievements in the regards to house-elves and how she, Shana, hoped to be just as dedicated and passionate. And wasn't it such a shame how some families treated their house-elves like they were dirt even after almost thirty years of Hermione Granger-Weasley's campaigns?

The arrival of their bill finally paused Shana's tirade on elven rights, and she finally left with the promise to contact Scorpius with a sultry wink. Rose bit down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood to stop from saying something scathing to the brunette's retreating back.

"Well," Lily laughed "At least she didn't ask for autographs."

"At least you didn't have to hear her go on about your mother's commendable work. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she had a crush on her," Rose grinned, putting her money on the table. "Then again," she glanced bemusedly at Scorpius, "We all know _that's _not true."

_Hmm...maybe I should visit Mum one of these days at the office. _

Scorpius mumbled something akin to shut up as the table erupted in laughter.

"Well, not that Malfoy's sexual exploits aren't interesting, but we need to get going. This is going to take a few trips. The mens should be easy. Since Cely told Rose she wants strict Muggle attire, Muggle attire she will get. Which means tuxedos for you boys, which won't take long. It's you and Lily that will take longer, although not too long since you're both the same hair and skin color so finding something for both of you won't be too difficult." Marissa marched out of the Leaky Cauldron and continued talking even though Rose was sure no one except her understood what the blonde woman was saying since she spoke as fast as Rose when set on a target. Rose nodded at all the right points and smiled whenever Marissa made a point to ignore James.

Rose watched as James walked a little ways behind Marissa, unable to take his eyes off her. She also knew Marissa had noticed, but was ignoring him purposefully. Marissa has a curious sense of romance. While not wary at every turn like Rose, she did tend to pick and choose to an extent. As far as Rose knew, James Womanizer Extraordinaire Potter was not her cup of tea. Marissa stuck to men who _wanted _long term relationships, but she never deluded herself that the first man to come along would be her Prince Charming.

She followed her assistant into the store with a sense of foreboding. Spending hours looking for and being fitted for clothes wasn't really her idea of a perfect Sunday. But, she decided, the company was good. And she hadn't really spent time with Sc- with her friends since Albus and Cely had left for their trip. She had been to busy running around for the upcoming Holidays festivities and managing the wedding without going spare that she hadn't found the time to just be with her friends.

Marissa took charge as Rose knew she would, ordering the flustered ladies on the tuxes and ties of Scorpius and James whilst sorting through the suitable colors what would look good on Rose and Lily. Rose was more than happy to let her take charge for once. This was her department, not Rose's. Rose had an artistic flare for themes and décor and what color flower went best with what china collection. But Rose wasn't one to sit back and let people do the thinking for her.

So naturally, when Marissa selected a pale pink floor length number Rose just _had _to object.

"No."

And of course, both Lily and Marissa had to love just that particular color. Lily and her wouldn't be wearing the _exact _same dress of course, but the color would be the same.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Rose! I love it, and Cely would too," Lily insisted, holding one of the dresses against her and observing herself in the three-way mirror.

"It's pink," Rose said plainly in a tone that suggested that she would die before she touched pink.

"Pale pink. It's practically white," Marissa insisted, holding her selection for Rose against Rose's chest. "And you'll look great."

"I'll have to change the entire theme," Rose grimaced, looking at the dress with distaste.

She was already regretting coming so soon. But Cely had been persistent that Rose plan the theme, flower, cake, and everything around her and Lily's dress colors. Marissa didn't know that, and Rose saw no reason to inform the woman now.

"So? You have six more months," Lily waved a dismissive hand.

Rose bristled. "You can't just change the entire theme with the snap of your fingers."

"You're a witch. Of course you can," Lily grinned impishly.

"You know damn well I do things the Muggle way. Which is why people come to me. I refuse to revert to simple magic for the sake of a dress."

"I think it looks gorgeous," Scorpius said from behind her. He had been in the adjoining room being fitted into his tux and sweet _Merlin-_didn't _he _look gorgeous leaning against the door frame on one shoulder while a hand was tucked into his pocket?

Rose took care not to let her jaw drop. So what if he looked like he belonged in the advert for Men's formal Gladrags Wizardwear? She didn't have to act like a fawning seventeen year old schoolgirl. A month and half away from him should have been enough to squash whatever stupid fluttery feelings she got in his presence. Rose had decided it was just the stale coffee she had this morning.

Yeah. That was it.

"Huh?" Rose asked stupidly, looking at him in the mirror. He pushed away from the door and stood directly behind her, peering at the dress over her shoulder. They weren't quite touching but Rose could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck.

"The dress looks nice. It's..." his lips quirked into a smile. "Rose colored."

Rose gulped, shifting her weight from one foot to another, and licked her lips nervously. "Ah..."

There was no space for her to move away from him. Marissa still stood in front of her, holding up the dress and Scorpius stood behind her oh-so-close. Rose's breathing ceased completely when Scorpius plucked the dress out of Marissa's hands, and stepped closer still so now he was the one holding the dress against her chest while his chest touched her back by a small fraction.

His woodsy scent threatened to over-power her senses and her sanity. Moving suddenly, Rose bunched up the gown and shoved it at Marissa, "Sure. Pick this one. I have to go." And the left the store without a backwards glance.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter nine! Can't believe I'm about to hit the double digits with this. So, tell me how you guys felt about this chapter. Favorite parts? Most confusing parts? Any questions at all about any parts? **

**Let me know in a review :D**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Her Unwanted Epiphanies

**November 13, 2032- December 4, 2032.**

_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future.~Fulton Oursler. _

Scorpius blinked, staring at Rose's suddenly retreating back.

"Er...was that Rose?" James came out fumbling with his tie.

"Yeah," Marissa frowned. "She...I think she just remembered something about..."

But even she couldn't seem to explain her abrupt departure. Lily was staring at the spot Rose had been standing in merely ten seconds ago with wide-eyed contemplation, whilst absently stroking the satin fabric of her dress. Scorpius turned away, trying not to imagine another redhead in her place, looking so thoughtfully at the dress he had held in front of her.

Scorpius had been unable to resist the impulse to hold the smooth dress flush against Rose, his mind already fast forwarding to the day of the wedding when he would see her walking down the isle in _that exact same dress. _He hadn't been able to ignore the pull that led him straight to stand so close to Rose but- just half a centimeter more and he would have been completely pressed against her back.

It would have been so easy to gently move the stray strands slipping out of her tied back hair and place feather-light kisses down her back and past-

Scorpius tore his thoughts away from Rose. His forearm still tingled from where it had brushed against her shoulder as he held the dress.

_Stop. Just stop. _

"Well," James spoke again. "That was..."

"Unexpected?" Marissa suggested.

Scorpius scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, as Lily's thoughtful looked deepened into a frown.

"I suppose I can ask the cashier to keep this on hold," Marissa held up the pink dress. "And consult Rose later."

"Right," Scorpius nodded. "I'm going to get out of these stuffy clothes and go."

_Go think about what the hell just happened._

"I'll come with you, Scor," Lily smiled suddenly and exuberantly, handing Marissa her dress. "Can you ask them to hold onto this for me too, please?" Her smile seemed out of place on her recently frowning face.

"Sure," Scorpius said uncertainly. There was a distinct glint in the youngest Potter's eyes as he walked into the next room to take off these ridiculously uncomfortably clothes.

Lily and Scorpius left Marissa and James to their own devices, heading down the street at a leisurely stroll. There was a few minutes of companionable silence as both were content with watching the stores and Muggles passing them by.

"You know, Scorpius, Rose will never admit it but...she's a lot more afraid of falling in love than most people," Lily said suddenly.

Scorpius didn't know how to respond to that. So he settled for a simple "Um..."

Lily gave an understanding smile, "She believes in self-preservation above all. She's very much a Slytherin in that aspect. Ambition notwithstanding. Falling in love with you would go against her core beliefs, and so she runs away."

"Lily, not to be rude but...why are you telling me this?"

Lily slapped the back of his head. "Because, you stupid do-do head, Rose is in love with you but she's not going to come out and say it." She followed this proclamation with an exaggerated eye-roll then grumbled, "Men."

"Oi!" Who knew her tiny hand could hurt so much?

_Right...she's a Chaser._ _Wait...in love-?_

Scorpius' heartbeat sped up. "And how do you know if she's...that she-tha-you can't know that," Scorpius shook his head, convincing himself more than Lily.

Lily kept staring blankly at a passing couple for a few moments before speaking. "What you need...is a plan."

"A plan?"

Scorpius vaguely wondered if she had gone into a trance, judging by the faraway look in her eyes. He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself.

"A...plan..." She repeated, nodding her head very slowly. "To woo her."

Scorpius blinked, "Woo?"

"Woo."

"What, are we in the eighteenth century?"

"Form the way you act around her, I'd say," Lily shot him a condescending look.

"But-"

Lily cut him off, pulling him by the elbow into the nearest cafe. "This is what we're going to do..."

–

Rose sank down on her large bean-bag seat with a defeated sigh. She was already regretting her impulse to run out the shop. But Scorpius had been so...so...just so damn-_there. _

He had been right _there_ and Rose felt utterly lost.

She shouldn't be feeling this way. Not about Scorpius Malfoy. Sure, she had been _attracted _to him. She admitted that. But this hadn't been attraction. It had been something else. Something different. Something she had never felt before. Something..._more. _

And she was_ scared. _

Rose remembered the first time they had met for their first meeting in September and racked her brains for a time when she had sat with a man who wasn't a cousin (or gay), and who wasn't trying to hit on her. She realized she could remember no such time. In fact, she hadn't even been out on a date with someone in forever; the lunches and teas and snacks she had had with Scorpius were the closest to _dates_ she'd come in the last year. He was so _normal _around her, not like other men who wanted her for one thing only: her name.

She'd jumped up to hug the guy, for Merlin's sake, that wasn't a side most people usually saw of Rose Weasley

Something about him was so easy and carefree. The constant light in his eyes encouraged those around him to laugh. With him. At him. It didn't matter. And that was what she did, she realized. Every time she was with Scorpius, he managed to extricate a smile- a genuine, full blown smile- from her at the very least. Something very few people had been able to do since Rose threw herself into work.

Rose didn't _want_ to feel this way. She didn't _want_ to be one of those girls who went weak at the knees. Whose stomach lurched from a single glance from those ridiculously icy-blue eyes. The girl who wanted nothing more than to ride into the sunset in a golden chariot.

Rose used to be one of those girls. Right up until Auror training came around, and she saw what foolish, and heinous crimes people committed in the name of love, and then she realized it wasn't all that cracked up to be.

That and...well, golden chariots didn't exist anymore, did they?

Nor did that beautiful sunset. Not in the London smog.

Maybe over the Black lake with Hogwarts as it's backdrop. But Rose wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. And she certainly wasn't the idealistic seventeen year old setting out to be an Auror anymore.

Her only solace was making others happy. Her happiness lay in that.

Not in a pair of beautiful blue-gray eyes.

"Fuck you Scorpius Malfoy," She spoke to the empty flat.

Empty and lonely.

–

Friday night dinners were just as boisterous as always even without Albus and Cely. In fact, they were more loud without Albus around to control his much too loud siblings.

The holidays were approaching and the snow had already set everyone into a festive mood.

James and Hugo were singing a Weird Sisters Christmas Carol while Ginny, Hermione, and Lily spoke about the upcoming wedding, and Ron and Harry were engaged in yet another game of Wizard's chess.

As was usual at these events, Rose felt oddly alone. Usually this didn't bother her much, but ever since her self-revelation that she felt _something_ for Scorpius Malfoy, he was all she could think of. It made Rose feel oddly pathetic.

Looking around the room quickly, Rose escaped to garden where she had spent many two-on-three Quidditch with Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo over the years. Come to think of it, Rose couldn't remember the last time she sat on a broom. Changing her path, she made to the broom shed and took one of her old brooms for a lazy flight.

The sky soon turned dark, and the Potters left together, and Hugo followed shortly afterward. All of them shouting their goodbyes to Rose in the wintery air that Rose felt fitting to her current mood.

Ultimately, Hermione called her in with a stern reprimand that Rose would catch a cold. Rose obliged, much as she had been doing for the last week or so.

Everything anyone asked of her, she would do without much thought. Her brain had been turned onto autopilot, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Smile here. Frown there. Change the color. Call the florist. Send mail. Buy supplies.

All of it was mechanical, and Rose did it with an even more pronounced sense of detachment than ever before.

It helped to some degree that she had refused to meet with Scorpius, instead sending Marissa on those meetings. Not that it mattered, because Marissa informed her Scorpius had been sending Jenna in his place. Rose didn't give much thought to that- at least not consciously. She was more content with staying out of the office, and running the idle errands Marissa was meant to do. It kept her busy, and her mind off Scorpius.

Hermione insisted she stay at the country house for the night to make sure Rose didn't catch the non-existent cold.

Honestly. Mothers.

But still, it felt nice to be in her old bed with her parents down the hall. It was like old times, if she imagined hard enough that Hugo had gone to Lorcan and Lysander's house for a sleep-over for the night.

Her room was the same as ever: the Montrose Magpies poster adorning an entire wall, various pictures of her, Cely, Albus, and (the occasional one or two) Scorpius along with her entire red-haired clan. But what caught her eye first was her Wall of Ideas, although Hugo used to refer to it as the the Wall of Crap. It was made up of pictures, articles, designs, cloths, and various other tidbits that Rose had stuck up with a permanent sticking charm. This was where her initial creative streak had taken root.

Rose fell asleep with a small smile on her face for the first time in days.

The next morning, Rose woke slowly, grasping at last nights memories, wondering why on earth she wasn't on her grand king-seized bed when she realized two things.

One: she was at her old home.

Two: Ron Weasley was making waffles. For her.

She could smell the batter, and syrup, and hear the distinct sizzling on bacon.

She made her way down to the kitchen loudly, and enthusiastically. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy to be out of bed on a Saturday.

Her giddy smile froze on her lips when she saw a blonde head sitting around the table. Rose tried to make her way back up the stairs, but in her hurried attempt, tripped and fell down the last three stairs with a resounding thud and a loud "Fuck!" She clutched at her head, positive that a small lump must have already started forming. Her legs were still sprawled over the staircase, and to anyone looking at her, it would have seemed she was sleeping on the stairs.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you passed Auror training, Rose," Hermione huffed, making no attempt to help her only daughter stand up.

_Thanks Mum. Love you too. _

Ron laughed.

_Yeah, you too, Dad. _

"Need help?" the face she had been desperately avoiding, swam into focus, albeit upside down. Even then, he looked too goddamned handsome.

Her instinctive reaction had been to blurt out the one question on the forefront of her mind: What the _fuck_ was Scorpius Malfoy doing in Hermione and Ron Weasley's home? On a Saturday?

But she bit back and let Scorpius help her up. However, because either Fate hated her, or she was just a supremely clumsy person, (she suspected a combination of both) Rose's feet were tangled once more, and she ended up stumbling onto Scorpius Malfoy. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and held her right hand with his. It felt like a very awkward dance step. In which, Rose belatedly realized, she was wearing nothing but her underwear and her brother's old, oversized (for her) tees. Gryffindor Quidditch tee in particular.

For all her self-acclaimed poise, and aloofness, Rose was as gravitationally challenged as...well, as they came.

Although, she wasn't regretting the current situation much, seeing how she was pressed up against the object of her very pleasant dreams for the last week.

"Thanks," Rose muttered, moving out of his arms before her mind could wander much. She physically fought off the blush threatening to over-take her face before turning back to face the foursome sitting around the table.

"Um...hello," Rose shifted awkwardly, feeling wholly under dressed next to a dress robes clad Scorpius.

"Hi," he muttered, glancing around the room awkwardly.

There was a long pause during which the bacon sizzled and the smell of syrup became too much to bear.

"Scorpius was here to drop something off from Harry," Hermione answered Rose's unasked question.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Ron asked, waving the spatula.

"No!" Rose said sharply at the same time as Scorpius.

"I-I mean, you can stay," Rose mumbled, staring at her bare feet. "I should go."

"No-it's your house. 'Sides, I'm expected at-"

"Saturday lunch, yeah," Rose snapped her fingers nervously. Even though there was nothing to be nervous about. "Working on Saturdays, I see."

Scorpius chuckled, "Decided to take a leaf out of your book."

"Ah..."

"Well," he waved his hand to the door. "-I should-"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, you-"

"Go then..."

"Should, I suppose."

"I'll see you rou-"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

"Well, bye."

"Bye," Rose finally looked up at him.

He stared at her for a few more moments before leaving with a curt nod at all three of them.

Rose turned to Ron and Hermione who were looking at her with similar expressions on amusement.

"Articulate much, Rose darling?" Hermione smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Rose grumbled, pounding up the stairs like a sixteen year old version of herself, and ran cold water to wash away the burning sensation around her hand and waist.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. And it's sort of a filler. I had a bout of writer's block for a couple of days. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Let me know what parts you liked or didn't like in a review. **

**And whatever you recognize is not mine. **

**Thanks,**

**ilwp. :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Yuletide Heralds Jealousy

**December 24, 2032- January 7, 2033.**

_**No true love there can be without Its dread penalty-jealousy. ~Lord Lytton.**_

All talking ceased the second Rose made her presence known at the Burrow for the annual Christmas celebration. This was possibly the one night Rose never took on events for. Not even the Weasley party. This night was left to her Grandmother and aunts and uncles. The sudden, deafening silence was confusing until a hand touched the small of her back and she remembered.

Of course. Rose had brought a date tonight. The first in three years.

She had no idea what had possessed her to do so. Actually, no. She had a fairly good idea, even though she would deny to any and everyone who asked that it had absolutely nothing to with a certain pure-blood blonde.

And Rose being Rose, could do nothing halfway. So her date for the night was none other than Jaden Zabini. She had met him at the Auction a few weeks ago and had discouraged his outrageous flirting. But then she had seen him outside Madam Malkin's when she had been shopping for presents, accepted his invitation for coffee, and before she knew it she was asking him to the Weasley Christmas dinner.

Rose didn't miss a beat. She flashed her best 'I'm a Weasley, thus unconventional' grin, and stepped into the magically expanded room hand in hand with Jaden.

The first one to recover was her grandmother who hobbled over and pulled Rose into a death-like hug. No one else followed. They knew Rose better than to hug her.

"Hey everyone," Rose waved gleefully, enjoying the attention a bit too much. There were a few greetings in response. "This is Jaden Zabini." Ron choked, covering it up as a cough. "Jaden, meet...everyone."

Jaden smiled, his sternly handsome face taking on a softer look at the expression. Gradually, everyone melted back into their own conversations, but they kept giving incredulous looks at Rose and Jaden. Rose immediately made a beeline for drinks, and Jaden followed, but soon enough he had seen the Malfoys, engaging in enthusiastic conversation with them since they were family friends. Rose was free to walk among her many family members and friends- some she hadn't seen in months- to catch up.

She kept a distant eye on Scorpius throughout the whole night, but did not approach him to talk. They hadn't seen each other since that sham of a meeting in her parent's kitchen three weeks ago: both sending their assistants to do their work. The whole ordeal had been acutely uncomfortable and highly embarrassing. She didn't have the courage to meet those icy-blue eyes without spiraling into incoherent ramblings, thus loosing her dignity in the process.

Her Gryffindor traits had slowly dissipated into slimy Slytherin ones over the years. Self-preservation had become a priority after the few, but harsh blows to her ego, pride, and sense of trust. Of course, the ambition, and thoroughly questionable favors she had pulled to get her business started might have had something to do with it.

She wouldn't risk all of those along with her tentative friendship with Scorpius for a the sake of some stupid attraction.

Even if it is a strong attraction, she thought as she passed by Aunt Audrey and Luna conversing in low whispers. Rose caught the words 'holdings' and 'bet'.

An attraction that was making itself very known as she watched Scorpius throw his head back and laugh at something Lysander was saying.

Lorcan and Louis had excused themselves a while ago to do...well, something she wouldn't mind a front row seat for.

Rose's idle thoughts didn't help as she observed Scorpius closely as he whispered something into Molly's ear. Did he have to bend so close?

A curious sensation curled up in her abdomen, snake-like tendrils reaching to her limbs, coiling and furling. Her instinctive reaction was spring through the air and plant herself firmly between her excessively flirtatious cousin and Scorpius. But she couldn't do that, of course. Instead, Rose contented herself with an internal snarl, and kept her face as passive as if she were at one of her 'darling teas' with prudish society ladies.

Rose took the moment of-anger? Jealousy? (When was the last time she had felt jealous over anything other than Albus?)- to observe everyone else in the room.

She had been right in bringing a date this year. Aside from the married couples- Teddy and Vic, Dom and Nate, Fred and Vanessa, Roxanne and Glen- there were the engaged couples: Lily and Chris and Lucy and Lysander, and of course Albus and Cely who were still at their conference. Then there was Hugo with his girlfriend whom Rose had met back in October, Katherin Keys, along with Louis and Lorcan. James was with Marissa.

Rose had been uncertain about the pairing in the beginning. Her main concern being James was on a radically different plane than Marissa. But Marissa had reassured her that she would be fine. And Rose had reassured her in return that should James toy with her, he would suddenly find himself unable to have children.

In fact, the only ones 'dateless' here were Molly and Scorpius. But they seemed to be getting on splendidly with each other, didn't they?

Rose bit back another jealously induced growl harshly, so much so that the coppery tang of bloody alerted her to stop biting the inside of her cheeks.

Rose sighed in bored exasperation. One thing was clear: Tonight was going to be long.

Very, very long.

–

Scorpius followed Rose out of the corner of his eyes surreptitiously, at the same time keeping one on Lily whilst carrying on in idle chatter with Molly. It was barely eight and Scorpius was already feeling taxed beyond belief.

Scorpius hadn't expected Rose to show up with a date. She never had in the past, after all. Why would she now?

"Scorpius, if you keep staring at Rose like that all night, I might just start feeling lonely," Molly laughed. "Tell me, what is this brilliant plan Lily has come up with?"

"Ah, Mols, he would if he could, but I've forbidden him," Lily sauntered over. "Can you imagine how soon Rose would find out, what with the rumor mill that keeps this family running?"

"She's here with a date," Scorpius muttered sulkily, staring down at his glass of eggnog.

"Yes, that's quite unfortunate, isn't it?" Lily mused, looking across the room at Zabini.

Scorpius and him had gotten along decently in school even though they were in different houses. But the blonde wasn't feeling very friendly towards the ex-Slytherin right this moment.

"Yes, it bloody well is."

"No, I mean for Jaden. It's unfortunate for _Jaden_."

Molly smirked, "What have you got planned?"

"Nothing too grand. A little Weasley pranking-"

"And lot's of Potter plotting," James spoke suddenly. Scorpius hadn't even seem him walk up to them. "Poor bloke won't know what hit him, right Fred?"

Scorpius licked his lips in anticipation, but he couldn't look approving just yet. He had to show _some _semblance of Malfoy restraint among the Weasleys after all. "First, pranking is not a word, and second, what are you going to do?" Scorpius stared at the two best friends. He vividly remembered Fred and James' pranks from their Hogwarts days."

They were Fred and George Weasley reincarnated. At least in spirit, since-you know- George was still alive. Or as James liked to say James Potter the first and Sirius Black reincarnated since both were dead.

"You'll see, little Malfoy." And James patted his head before leaving the room with Fred to converse in hushed tones.

But Scorpius never saw.

Oh, he knew they said or did something alright. But he never actually heard a first hand account.

All he knew was that Fred and James had taken Jaden out to the garden for half an hour, and when he returned he looked pale and shaken. He left soon after that muttering a low apology to Rose, insisting that she stay.

Judging by the pursed lips and hard stares Rose was directing at a chortling James and Fred, Scorpius was extremely glad he didn't know what they had done to Zabini. However, Scorpius couldn't deny himself a hearty laugh when the ex-Slytherin gave a frightened glance at all the Weasley cousins before scampering out of the Burrow.

Scorpius saw Rose being questioned by her mother about Zabini's sudden departure. Rose shook her head exasperatedly, rolled her eyes in Fred and James' direction, and muttered something to Hermione with a smirk.

_Maybe...maybe she's not as disapproving bar the glowers- but even they looked forced, didn't they? _

But Scorpius didn't have time to wonder about Rose's reaction because Molly had leaned in to whisper something about what Zabini could do with himself, his behind, and...sandpaper? Or was that pudding?

Neither sounded pleasant, but Scorpius laughed anyway since it wasn't happening to him.

His eyes involuntarily searched the room once more as he ignored the current conversation about a bet running in the Weasley family (probably about George's new inventions). This time, they locked onto Rose's hazel ones sharply. There was a moment during which the noise of the Burrow diminished to nothingness when Rose's lips- Merlin, what he wouldn't give to _touch_ those lips?- twitched up in a painfully slow smile. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, he licked his suddenly dry lips and forced himself to stop gaping like a gormless bear. He gave a smile of his own, albeit it wasn't as hesitant as hers had been. She seemed to take that as an invitation and began to make her way across the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw Lily flick her wand and the joke mistletoe that Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's produced floated over to where Scorpius was sitting. Next to Molly.

He only briefly saw the sly grin on Lily's face before she pointed and said, "Oh look! Mistletoe!"

Rose's eyes, Scorpius saw- because he was still watching her- snapped to the Mistletoe, then to Scorpius and Molly just as Molly smiled pleasantly, closing the gap between them and kissed Scorpius full on the mouth. Unintentionally, Scorpius' eyes closed at the awkward kiss. Someone, somewhere wolf-whistled as all talking stopped for the second time that night.

Scorpius would have pushed her away vehemently had he not known two very important thing. One, Molly swung the other way and two, Lily had planned this.

When Scorpius opened his eyes to seek out the one person whose reaction he cared about, he wished he _had _pushed Molly away.

Rose's face was slack, void of the beautiful smile that had been there a few seconds ago. After a tense second, she gave an odd jerk of her neck that could be mistaken for a sideways nod. She then gave a quick, unmistakeable smirk, flicking her eyes from Molly to him to Lily as if to ask 'Really now?' and struck up conversation with Marissa.

Lily's triumphant grin slid into a frown.

Scorpius felt nauseous for reasons yet inexplicable.

Luna strolled over absently and patted Scorpius on the head, "It's alright. The nargles aren't life threatening."

Vaguely, Scorpius heard Harry choke.

–

Draco watched the scene unfold with rapt attention. Not that he was ever anything less than attentive at Weasley occasions. No saying when one of the Weasels would turn his hair orange. He came to these gatherings for Scorpius' sake- and now for Rose.

"What say you, Malfoy? Think we might have to revise the bet?" Side-Kick Weasel sidled up to him, watching Rose and Scorpius with a keen expression.

"Bet?" The eldest Potter asked, forcing himself into the conversation. "You mean that one you made at nine and three quarters ten years ago?" He threw his head back and laughed.

Draco tried not to feel annoyed. What was so funny that Potter had to become hysterical over it?

Weasley waved his hand frantically. "Shh! Don't let 'Mione hear!"

Potter clapped his best friend on the shoulder, "Ron, mate, Astoria, Ginny, and Hermione have had a three-way bet going since Fred's wedding when Scorpius danced with Rose. Get with the times, boys." He raised his flask in the air as if to toast 'the times'. "Half the family's got a ring under the radar. The only ones _not _partaking are Percy, Molly, and Fluer. And of course, you two. Oh, and Rose and Scorpius don't know of course."

Draco was ashamed to say his expression resembled Weasley's gaping one with uncanny similarity.

Potter laughed some more, "If it makes you feel any better, it was inspired by you two. I heard you making the bet and told Ginny who told Hermione and Astoria, and Hermione told Angelina who told George who came up with the Great Rosius Betting Ring."

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow, "I beg your pardon? Rosius? My son isn't some cheap Muggle celebrity."

Potter rolled his eyes, "If you knew anything about Muggle celebrities _at_ _all, _Malfoy, you would know they are far from cheap. Ruddy good money they make," he added under his breath.

"Not thinking of joining them are you, Potter?" Draco smirked. "Being the Wizarding world's celebrity not enough for you?"

Potter opened his mouth to retort, but Scorpius walked up to them with narrowed eyes.

"Father," his voice was low and steady. Draco wondered if his son realized how much he looked and sounded like his grandfather when he wanted to. "What is this I hear about a bet?"

Draco smirked, "Haven't your parents taught you not to eavesdrop?"

Scorpius snorted, "No, actually. In fact, I clearly remember the history books mentioning you reveled in dropping eaves."

Weasley laughed, "Too right. Did I ever tell you about the time we were in Hagrid's hut and your father saw-"

"But that's not even the best part, Ron," Potter cut across. "Remember the detention we got? And how Draco was so scared of goi-"

"For your information Potter, I was not scared. I was merely...having a bad day."

Potter grinned, "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, "What's the bet?"

"Bet?" Rose, who was standing nearby talking to one of the many Weasleys, walked over. "You're talking about that too?"

Scorpius looked at her in bewilderment, "You know about it?"

Rose frowned at her father, "No, I've just heard people talking about it tonight. Although...no one will tell me what it's about. I want in too."

Scorpius leaned closer to Rose and whispered theatrically, "I think our fathers have something to do with it."

Rose smiled, leaning- if possible- even more closely. She gently touched Scorpius' elbow. "I think you're right. This has Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy all over it."

Scorpius- Draco was embarrassed to admit, but really there was on other way to describe it- preened at Rose's touch. He turned to the Draco, Potter, and Weasley Side-Kick with a self-satisfied smirk. Draco resisted the urge to cover his face with his palm.

_Must he be so glaringly obvious?_

But even as he said it, he knew Rose was completely, and terribly oblivious.

"So. What's this bet about, then?"

"Unfortunately, Ferret-Junior, we can't tell you. It's in the rules," Weasley flashed a self-satisfied smirk of his own.

"What rules?" Rose stared at her father blankly.

"The No-One-Between-The-Ages-Of-Twenty five-And-Twenty six-Can-Know-About-It Rules," Potter replied promptly.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, "I suppose this means Al and Cely don't know about it either?"

"I suppose you shan't find out until they get back, hmm?" Potter smiled into his glass.

"That's not fair," said Rose, looking to Scorpius for support, who nodded furtively like the lovesick puppy he was. "I guess we're not going to get any answers from you lot, are we?"

"Rose, dear," Draco smiled, showing all his teeth. "You're talking to an ex-Auror, a Head Auror, and a former Slytherin. The odds aren't in your favor."

Rose scowled. Scorpius frowned. They both looked at each other, then looked away just as quickly. Both sporting light pink tinges on their cheeks.

Rose looked back at her father, "Well fine. If you aren't going to talk- I'll find someone who will."

With that declaration, she turned on her heel and stalked to where her cousins were grouped. Scorpius stared after her for a moment, and took off in the opposite direction.

Draco sighed, "I think, Weasley, that a revision sounds like a grand idea."

–

Rose paced the length of her office from the fireplace to the door and back. She wrung her hands nervously, bit her lower lip, and chewed at the tips of her long hair.

She had made up her mind- or she thought she had- to go meet Scorpius, or his assistant, whichever came, to the weekly meetings. There was much to discuss-

_Yeah_, _right_. _Discuss_.

Rose shoved the snide voice away. There really was much to get done in the next five months and she couldn't send Marissa in her place like a coward. She was a Gryffindor, dammit! Or she was, until she realized how Slytherin-like she had become.

_You're going off track._ _Just go to the meeting, act normal, come back._ _And if he isn't there then so be it._

Marissa knocked and entered. She froze upon seeing Rose's frazzled state.

"Oh, Rose. What's happened?" She placed her small notebook on the coffee table and gathered Rose in a surprise hug. "Don't worry about the wedding. We'll have everything done in time. You watch, when Cely comes back from...where ever she's gone to, she's going to love it. You've done a marvelous job."

Rose nodded. Because really, what else could she say? She couldn't very well tell Marissa why she was so distressed. Hell, she didn't know why she was so distressed. The prospect of seeing Scorpius since Christmas Eve made Rose want to break something. Just remembering the kiss between Molly and Scorpius brought back a jolt of electric rage. No...no, it was easier- safer- to let Marissa think this was work related. Rose couldn't admit to herself what she felt for Scorpius. She only knew that there were feelings involved. Feelings that included jealousy.

But jealousy could mean a lot of things...right? It didn't mean she liked the-

_Who the fuck am I kidding? I like Scorpius Malfoy. I like fucking Scorpius Malfoy. _

Or she would anyway, if they ever got to the fucking part.

_Fuck_.

Hadn't she been telling herself a couple of months ago that shagging her cousin's best friend would not be a good idea? What the bloody hell was wrong with her?

Scorpius Malfoy, that's what.

"Yeah," Rose pulled away with a fake smile she knew to be effective. "I know Mar. We'll pull through. We always do."

Marissa smiled encouragingly, "Good. That's what I like to hear, boss." Rose gave a weak grin. "Well, I'm off to the meeting with Je-"

"No," Rose spoke sharply, starling Marissa. "I'll go today."

Marissa blinked, "Oh- oh...okay. If you're sure."

"I am," Rose assured her, running a hand through her frizzed hair, picked her bag and Apparated to the Ministry. Marissa had told her from her previous visits that she met Jenna on the Ministry cafe on the fourth floor.

Rose quickly made her way there to find Jenna already waiting.

Rose squashed the disappointment bubbling in her chest as if it were an annoying mosquito out to bite her. She had known he wouldn't be here. She had warned herself not to get her hopes up. But what did one do when they hadn't gotten their hopes _up_, but merely dared to hope?

Merlin, when had she turned into such a sap anyway?

Not for the first time in that hour did she curse Scorpius Sodding-I-Have-Bloody-Deep-Blue-Eyes-A-Woman-Can-Swim-In-For-Hours Malfoy.

The meeting with Jenna lasted a short half hour. How had she not noticed Scorpius and her stayed longer than necessary during these meetings? There wasn't much to talk about without Scorpius' dry remarks about her choice in wall decorations, or his seemingly innocent remark about Rose's workaholic habits.

Must. Stop. Thinking. About. Him.

Besides, you are the one who suggested you stop meeting for a while.

Rose suppressed another sigh as she left the Ministry to the Calligraphers for magical invitations for another boring, mindless, international gala.

At least her work kept her busy, and her mind off the blonde. Well...sometimes.

**A/N: Alright, so. What did you think? Good? Bad? Alright? **

**Favorite part? Least favorite part?**

**Was Draco as snarky as last time? Let me know in a review. **

**Thanks. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Taken For Granted

March 14, 2033- May 12, 2033.

_Being taken for granted can be a compliment. It means that you've become a comfortable, trusted element in another person's life.~Dr. Joyce Brothers_

Rose tapped her heel sharply against the plush fitting room floor. Cely continued her idle chatter from the other side of the screen. Chatter Rose was paying only half attention to as she stood in front of a fool length mirror wearing the pale _rose colored _dress Marissa and Lily had chosen, and Scorpius had stamped his seal of approval over. How could she possibly protest the color now?

Especially when she saw how Cely's eyes lit up when she saw the color.

In the month since Albus and Cely had returned from their conference, the wedding preparations had taken a fast paced momentum. The couple had been placed under the registry of various Wizarding and Muggle stores since the guest list was enormous and neither Albus Cely wanted two of anything. Cely's approval was given to everything Rose had arranged and the menu was set.

She remembered a particularly nasty confrontation with Grandma Molly when the matriarch discovered she would not be the on in charge of food for the middle Potter's wedding. Only Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's combined effort had calmed the old woman.

Now all that was left was Cely's dress, veil to go with her dad's Great Aunt Muriel's tiara, hair, and makeup.

Rose smiled, imagining the day with perfect clarity. She could just see Cely walking down the aisle with her father, beaming as her eyes stayed fixed on Albus- Albus who would probably swell with happiness at the sight of Cely in her beautiful gown. Then they would say their vows, exchange rings, and the Muggle pri-

Rose's thoughts came to a screeching halt like an old record.

_Rings_!

How could she have forgotten the most important part of the fucking ceremony! She hadn't gotten any rings! Dear Merlin, she was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The wedding was only three months away! She didn't know what Cely and Albus wanted engraved on them either.

"Rose," Cely stepped out from behind the film separating them. "I think this one is perfect, don't you?" She twirled around, looking at herself in the one-eighty mirror. "The trail is- what's wrong?"

Rose winced, "Er...heh...see, the thing is, I may have quite accidentally forgotten about your wedding rings."

Cely blinked, "Is that why you've had a doomed look on your face all day?"

No, that would have something to do with Scorpius bloody Malfoy spending half of last night dancing with some blonde bimbo at Vervain Zabini and Richard Goyle's engagement party. But she didn't want to tell Cely that.

"Er, kind of," she said instead.

"Well, don't worry. We can go right after..."

All thoughts of the wedding rings vanished.

Why was he dancing with her? Were they a couple? Did they meet for the first time last night? And honestly, her robes were just a tad too tight. Unless Scorpius was _into _women like that. But he didn't seem like it. Not from what she knew.

_Yes, because you know oh-so-much about Scorpius Malfoy. You're barely even friends,_ a snide voice commented at the back of her head.

Friends nonetheless, she snapped back. And she was practically draping herself over him like a-a-a curtain!

_Says the woman who went to said party only after Jaden Zabini told her Scorpius Malfoy was going to be there. _

Shut up.

The snide voice seemed to snigger. Rose gritted her teeth: She did not go just to see Scorpius. It had nothing to do with him. She enjoyed Jaden's company and thought him-

_A boring, pretentious, pompous arsehole,_ the snide voice commented._ Admit it, you're in love with Scorpius Malfoy. _

No, Rose growled.

She was not _in love _with Scorpius. She just liked him...very much. That was it.

_You wish. _

–

Scorpius handed his cloak over to Jemma in an orderly fashion, and walked behind her as she led him, not to the parlor, but the Sun Room he knew his grandmother was so fond of. And Scorpius knew immediately who had dropped by for another visit.

_Well, at least this time I'm wearing robes. Lucius can't fault me that. Maybe I should tell him I was running an errand for Harry. That should annoy him sufficiently._

Scorpius scolded himself the minute those thoughts too formation. He had promised his parents he would be civil the next time his grandparents came to visit. Besides, Narcissa had sent him a letter a few weeks prior saying she hoped he wouldn't hold in contempt for his harsh words during Christmas dinner. Scorpius had written back with an increased respect for his grandmother and a promise that he wouldn't. Which was easier said than done since Lucius had once again badgered Scorpius about marriage proposals.

_Swear to God, if he talks about Alicia Montgomery one more time, I will disown myself. Or mention Rose. Yes...that would be better. Even if it is wishful thinking. _

The Sun Room, unlike the parlor, didn't require artificial was enchanted so that whenever any member of the Malfoy family entered, it would would be bathed in perpetual sunlight until the Master or Mistress left the room. The pale blue paint on the east wall always reminded Scorpius of the Grecian sky on a mild summer noon, while the somewhat darker blue with red and gold tinted amongst it on the opposing wall was similar to the dusk sky on the southern parts of Italy. But Scorpius' favorite part of the room was the high stain-glass domed roof. One of his ancestress had been Greek. It was she who had the glass depict the Olympian gods and the stories they were most known by.

There was Zeus, chasing a beautiful swan. And Hades, dragging Persephone into the underworld on his chariot. Then there was Poseidon, waging war against Oceanus for control of the sea. And Hera, throwing Hephaestus into the sea. Athena turning a mortal into a spider: Arachne. Aphrodite meddling with mortals' love lives. Ares striking an intimidating figure as he looked down at the destruction of Achilles. Artemis, the great huntress killing a beast, and Apollo riding his blazing chariot across the sky.

But Scorpius' favorite part of this collage of the follies and blunders of the gods was Hercules, the only demigod amongst the mighty Olympians. Scorpius spent a moment looking at Hercules' twelve labors. He always admired Hercules' strength, sharp wit, and his cunning nature. Hercules, Scorpius knew, would have been the ultimate Slytherin or Gryffindor.

_Or_ _a_ _Malfoy_, he smiled to himself.

Turning his admiring gaze away from beautiful roof, Scorpius greeted his parents and grandparents.

"Have you been somewhere, Scorpius?" Narcissa asked, taking in his fine robes. Her hopeful tone was not lost on the youngest Malfoy.

"If you count spending most of your morning in the Minister-Elect's office then yes, I have been somewhere," he told her with the air of someone who thought the task to be physically taxing.

Narcissa sniffed, "Working on Saturdays? Does our new Minister have no decorum?"

"Alas, that is a conundrum I have been trying to answer since I was eleven, mother," Draco answered, effectively diverting the attention off Scorpius as Scorpius wanted.

Scorpius flashed a quick, grateful smile. One question from the elder Malfoys usually led to a full blown interrogation that would put even Ron and Harry to shame.

The conversation melted into a discussion about Ministry politics. Scorpius paid minimal attentions: His mind was focused on a particularly memorable meeting with Rose earlier in the week during which she herself invited Scorpius to Friday night dinner for next week with the Weasleys and Potters.

He had been quite shocked when Jenna reported that Rose, not Marissa had come to the first meeting of the New Year. And so without thinking twice about it, Scorpius went to the next one. And the one after that, and the one after that. He muttered some excuse about being busy, and Rose scrambled out a 'Same with me' and things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they were between them.

Of course, Scorpius knew that Rose knew why he had been sending Jenna. And he knew that Rose knew that he knew why Jenna was present. And it didn't have anything to do with him being busy.

What he didn't know was why Marissa had been sent in the first place. Had Rose really been busy or was it something else?

But Scorpius had troubled imagining anything else. No- it had to be her workaholic nature getting the best of her.

Yes, that was it.

Scorpius felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Jemma holding a letter out of him. He ignored the probing eyes and opened the letter.

_Scorpius:_

_I know you must be at your parents' for lunch but I need a favor. And I really wouldn't ask but I'm at the bridal shop waiting for Cely to decide on the damned wedding dress wearing the pink atrocity everyone seems to find' darling'. _

_Excuse my rant. I was hoping you would be so kind as to go to the chateau and sign the lease papers? It needs one of ours signature. I completely forgot about it until I was sent a reminder. (The expression on the seamstress' face when she saw the owl!) It __HAS__ to be done before three today._

_Very, very sorry. I hope you make it, otherwise we'd have to start searching for another venue and that is just impossible seeing how the ball is in three months. _

_I will be eternally indebted to you. _

_Yours, _

_Rose. _

Scorpius gave a soppy grin at the angry, slashed writing. He didn't care that his parents and grandparents could see the expression. Scorpius knew how little patience Rose had for her fitting. She had postponed it for months, until Cely came back and demanded Rose go with her today.

Scorpius read through the letter once more. His eyes paused on the signature: _Yours. _

His heart beat faster as his eyes read the word over and over again. Scorpius recalled every other correspondence they had exchanged over the last few months. In none of them did Rose sign off with 'Yours.' It was always simply her name.

Why the sudden change?

Scorpius realized four pairs of eyes were.

"Engaging letter?" Narcissa asked, giving her grandson a knowing look. Draco was smirking.

His mother leaned forward, hands clasped, elbows resting on her knees. "Is it from Rose?"

Silently cursing the one who gave him such a perceptive mother, Scorpius nodded. "I have to sign papers for the ball. Rose is busy with wedding preparations at the moment so she can't go. Sorry, Mum. I'm afraid I can't stay for lunch. Duty calls." He waved the letter for emphasis.

"Can it not wait?" Narcissa asked.

"Unfortunately not." Scorpius still had two more hours, and lunch wouldn't take too long, but he was glad for an excuse to skip out. "It's very important. My apologies." He said the proper goodbyes and left with a spring in his step.

His new favorite word echoed in his head: Yours.

–

Rose:

I need you to pick up the veil for me.

Cely.

–

Hi Rose,

Can you be super awesome and come this morning to take a look at the china for the wedding?

Alice.

–

Dear Rose,

I was hoping if you could meet me at the location at which the ball is to take place. I might have some new suggestions to make.

Harry.

–

Rose,

Please pick up my tuxedo from the bridal store.

Thanks,

Al.

–

Rose,

There might be a small problem with ordering so many canapes. Come over so we can discuss it in detail.

Alice.

–

Rose:

Please, please, please pick up my bridesmaid dress.

Lily.

–

Rose,

I've decided to go with the circle formation for the tables after all.

Cely.

–

Rose:

There needs to be a change in the flowers. Apparently, the Minister of Bulgaria is allergic to lilies.

Scorpius.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Rose shouted, carrying a box full of delicate objects down the stairs in her parents' home. Her passage into the den was blocked by James and Albus arguing about the pros and cons of booger flavored Every Flavor Bean. Rose sighed, took a deep breath, and screamed. "Get out of my FUCKING WAY! This box is heavy!"

She really had no patience these days. Between the ball and the wedding and her other commitments, Rose was lucky if she got five hours of sleep each night.

She had to gulp down three cups of coffee each day to function without threatening bodily harm to anyone and everyone in the vicinity.

She knew she had bags and dark circles under her eyes that no amount of make up could conceal. She knew her hair was in a constant state of disarray because she barely had time for a quick shower before getting to her appointments. She knew she was getting testier in the last month or so.

She knew all this, but didn't know how to make it better.

For the first time in her career, Rose wished she had someone else helping her take care of things.

Take care of her...

James jumped, "Blimey! No need to shout. And have you forgotten your a witch?"

"Fuck you. And no," Rose panted, descending the last three steps. "I haven't forgotten. This box just happens to have all kinds of odd stuff that reacts badly to wand magic."

"Here, let me help you with that," a familiar voice offered, relieving her of her burden.

"Thank you, Scorpius," Rose smiled and stretched her cramped arms.

Scorpius scrunched his nose, "Hate to ask, but, what is all this?"

"Mum's old things," Rose answered. "We need the something borrowed and blue."

"Sorry?" Albus looked bewildered.

"For your wedding? The bride needs something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Cely's Mum is giving her a family heirloom necklace passed down for generations, so that's the something old. Something new is going to be the veil. All we need is the something borrowed and blue. I've been trying to find something suitable for weeks. Apparently the something borrowed has to be borrowed from a happily wed woman. Thus...Mum's things." The spread her hand over the box with a flourish.

"Damn," Albus scratched the back of his head. "Who knew a wedding could be so much trouble?"

Rose glared at him. "Obviously you didn't or you would have eloped like a normal person. Or sworn before the Wizengamot."

"Er...normal people usually have a wedding," Scorpius pointed out.

And just like that, something inexplicable snapped inside Rose.

"Oh. Well, then you should plan the fucking wedding. And the reception. And the stag and hen nights. And the ministry ball along with the retirement for some sodding hundred and fifty year old. Oh, and don't forget the fifty other parties, and engagements, and baby showers I've got lined up from here until the end of time!"

Scorpius looked befuddled. He looked around at Albus who only shrugged back helplessly.

_Good. That will teach him what helplessness really means_, Rose thought vehemently.

"I was just-"

But Rose wouldn't be stopped. "Honestly, is it so difficult to offer help in this sodding family? Has anyone every thought about asking me about the wedding they're all so dying to come to? No!" She rounded on Albus. "No, you all just go on with your buggering lives and leave everything to me. 'S not enough that I've spent every spare moment in the last seven months researching and reading through magazines and catalogs to make the perfect wedding for you!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had walked into the den to see what all the shouting was about. Rose didn't care.

"Every other fucking time any one has gotten married in this stupid family, every one pitches in. Audrey, Fluer, and Ginny worked together for Teddy and Vic's wedding. Lily, Vic, and Molly, and Dom were helping Fluer and Dom's mother-in-law. And Fred's wedding? Angelina, Roxie, George, Grandma Molly. Hell, _James _helped," Rose stared at the gathered Weasleys, Potter, and the lone Malfoy.

They all seemed to shrink back. No one met Rose's eyes.

"Did anyone, _anyone _think to offer me help? I haven't heard from a single one of you except for Grandma Molly. Even the two getting married haven't bothered to pitch in."

Albus looked pained. He stretched his hand out to Rose, but she plowed on.

"Do you know how many hours of sleep I've gotten in the last week? Do you? Twenty. Twenty hours in the last eight days. The last time I ate a full meal was on Tuesday. The last time I ate something solid? That same day. I've got bags under my eyes. I haven't showered properly because I've got to run off and make sure the chairs are in the right bloody formation at seven in the fucking morning."

Hermione was looking at her daughter with teary eyes. Ron looked baffled. Harry was glancing between his glass and Rose as though he couldn't quite understand how he had gotten there. Ginny looked at Rose with pity.

Her cousins and brother and Scorpius looked ashamed, and were all staring at the floor.

This only served to anger her further.

How dare they look ashamed when Rose was yelling at them? How dare they act like they gave a damn now, when Rose was about to drop dead of exhaustion? What makes them think they have a right to look at her with varying degrees or pity intermingled with apologetic grimaces?

"And the entire day my office is bombarded with one line letters saying Rose pick this up. Rose, change this. Rose, add that. Oh, no, Rose, I want the dance floor right _there. _Please Rose, can you possibly pick up my dress because I haven't got Quidditch practice, and don't work all day, but I have to go spend time with my fiancee in the middle of the week, and basically have nothing better to do than send you to pick up the dress I should have gotten three weeks ago."

"But wait, Rose, I'm the bridegroom and I've asked you to pick up the wedding rings on the exact same day when it's actually supposed to be the best man's job. Another thing, Rose, the Ambassador from Iceland is allergic to _sunshine_ so can he please get a special table in the shade after you've worked on the seating arrangements for the last three months. Actually, no, never mind, he's not coming. Sorry you had to change the entire fucking chart and do it all over again.

"Well, you know what? I bloody QUIT! The wedding and the ball are in three weeks. Do whatever the the bloody hell you please. Find your something borrowed, or old or tattered. I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Rose gave one last withering glare at her family and left.

–

Albus stared at the front door from where Rose had walked out.

"Did she just-"

"Yeah, Al." Scorpius winced at the memory of Rose's tired face. "I think she _just_..."

**A/N: Wow...did that just happen? **

**Workaholic Rose just quit a task for the first time in her life. Whatever shall everyone do? **

**What will **_**Scorpius **_**do? **

**I suppose you shall have to wait and see. Only a three to five chapters left now. Not sure exactly how many. And there will be an epilogue. I know this chapter took longer to update. Please don't hurt me! But I had to get Rose's monologue just right. **

**Read and review!**

**Thanks. **

**P.S: None of these characters are mine. *cries into pillow***


	13. Chapter 13: Encouraging Snide Voices

**May 12, 2033- June 5, 2033.**

_Love and cowardice are really the same thing.~Unknown. _

Shock. Anger. Embarrassment. Despair. Shame. Frustration.

Emotions flooded Rose the second she Disapparated to her flat.

Her hands shook in anger- or was it exertion? She could barely tell the difference anymore.

She honestly couldn't be bothered at the moment.

_What...what the hell just happened? _

Rose dazedly made her way to her bed, uncaring of all the things she knocked over in her path. There was always _Reparo_. She flopped down on her bed, peeling the layers of clothing one by one without getting up. It truly was a skill. She settled herself into her warm bed, summoned whatever solid food she had- which turned out to be two apples, a banana, some brownies Marissa had baked for her, and left over take-away chicken. Rose smiled ruefully at her meal. While not the delicious pot roast she would have had if she hadn't left her parents house- alright, stormed out- it was still something.

And the satisfaction that she quit was enormous.

Rose sat upright, her apples rolled off the bed with a firm thunk.

"Holy shit, I just quit. I just _quit. _I...I just..." Rose stared at her blank television. Her breathing quickened. Her gaze flitted around the room searching for an escape, even though there was nothing to escape from.

Then why did she feel so...scared? Cornered? Helpless?

No...

Alone.

"Because I am." The whispered answer rose to her lips, echoing loudly around to the room with perfect clarity. The words made her flinch.

But how did one flinch from oneself?

Rose looked around her flat. She knew what she had to do.

All thoughts of food gone, Rose summoned her suitcase.

–

Hugo Apparated back to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Worn faces stared at him when he descended into the kitchen.

Hermione looked up from her coffee mug. "Did she answer?"

Hugo shook his head, taking a seat next to Lily. "I don't think she's home. I tried to get past the wards but-"

"You wouldn't be able to," Albus croaked. He tightened his hold on Cely's fingers. "She's modified all the wards. They're a mix of those Aurors use and some used here in Grimmauld place." He looked at Harry and Ginny, "Remember when she asked you if she could look at the Black library for Auror training research?" Harry nodded grimly. "Well, she was researching wards. She tried explaining them to me, but, well...you know I was shite at magical theories."

Now, though, Albus wished he had paid more attention.

"She's been gone for a week," Cely whispered. "And everything's falling apart. The wedding, the ball...no one knows what to do."

Scorpius turned to Marissa, "Have you had any luck?"

"No. I mean, Rose has copies of all her notes, charts, receipts, and guest lists in the office. But I have no idea where to start. I didn't know she was feeling so over worked. I just- I just don't understand why she didn't send me to get the things. _I _always run the errands. But no, she sent me to her appointments instead."

Shame tore through Albus once more. He was partly responsible for Rose's disappearance.

"Look, it's no use sitting around hoping Rose will come back." Harry gazed at them steadily. "She's left us her notes, and there are-" he did a quick head count "- ten of us. We can figure it out."

Ron clapped Harry on his shoulder, "He's right. Rose is a big girl, and bloody brilliant with a wand. She's going to be fine. If we sit around doing nothing then we'll be proving her right even more. "

In that moment, standing shoulder to shoulder, Albus could see what had made his father and his uncle the best damn Aurors of the twenty-first century. Team work.

"But that's not all," Marissa said. "There were things Rose never wrote down. Either because she could remember them, or because she didn't think them as important even if they were important."

Ron grinned. Albus absently noted it was the same grin Rose gave every time she was about to do something new and different.

"We'll fill in the blanks," Ron said, exchanging a glance with Harry and Hermione. "Wouldn't be the first time. And who better than 'Mione to make sense of Rose's crazy notes? She learned from her mother, after all."

Just like that, Albus' hopes were raised. He still wished Rose were here, but they could do this. Rose hadn't completely abandoned them. They had her notes.

Albus just hoped that would be enough.

–

Rose sighed, forcing herself to enjoy the radiant sunshine on a quite beach in southern France.

It hadn't taken that long for her to contact the owner of the villa. The Portkey had been ready for her by the time she finished packing.

The last few days had been beautiful. Well, nature-wise at least. There was nothing lacking in the French air. But her conscience pecked at her like vultures pecking at rotten roadkill.

The anger had subsided, bringing with it another intense wave of shame and this time...guilt.

Guilt at her mother's tear streaked face. Guilt at screaming at her friends and family just because she had been sleep-deprived and high on caffeine. Guilt for leaving her best friend and cousin in a lurch with the wedding in a week and half. But most of all, she felt guilt for the absolutely helpless expression on Scorpius' face as she stormed out of her parents' house.

He had done nothing wrong. Hell- he'd even helped her with the box when she was bringing it down the stairs. Scorpius had been nothing but nice and polite and more friendly than Rose deserved ever since they started meeting regularly back in September.

Yes, her family had taken her for granted. Yes, Scorpius may have done so too. But Rose genuinely knew none of them had done it on purpose. They had just become so dependent on Rose to take care of everything. Because she always had. Rose had always turned down every one's offers of help in the past, so could she really fault them for thinking she wouldn't accept any now?

"No, no I can't."

"You know, zey say talking to oneself iz ze first sign of madness."

Rose started. She looked at the man standing over her.

"Who are they?" Rose countered, as the man sat down next to her without permission.

"Good question." He gave a lopsided grin. The effect was even more crooked because he had tilted his head away from the ocean. The soft sea breeze rustled his slightly long brown hair.

Rose thought about how she preferred blonde now, then scolded herself. She wasn't here to pine after Scorpius.

_Even if that is exactly what you've been doing for the better half of last week._

Rose didn't bother answering the snide voice. Instead, she took a moment to observe the stranger who had quite rudely intruded on her personal time. He was decently handsome, she surmised, the angled jaw, bright green eyes, and strong, broad shoulders would have any woman tripping over herself for him. But it just wasn't happening for _Rose._

She knew it was a sad day when she couldn't even check out a handsome, shirtless bloke without comparing him to the one back home. Not that she had ever seen Scorpius shirtless. At least, not since Hogwarts.

She cursed the person who decided Scorpius Malfoy would be the one she would fall in love with.

_Ah, so you are in love with him._

Rose sighed. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No," he spoke in his strong French accent. "Just enjoying the sight."

The way his eyes raked over Rose, it was obvious what sight he was talking about.

"What brings you all ze way down here from ze land of ze Queen?"

Rose knew enough about Muggles to understand what he was saying.

"Escape," she answered simply, and turned to look at the gentle waves.

"Ah." He glanced at her left hand. "Boy friend troubles?"

Rose laughed, thinking about the last time she had had a boyfriend. "No, more like family troubles. Or career troubles, since they're related to each other. Kind of a mix of both, I suppose."

"I see."

Rose glanced at him with a smirk. "No you don't."

He gave a sheepish grin. "I may not see your situation, but I know what it's like to want to run away from one's family. I tried it once. Didn't work out. I have a large family, you see, and you can never escape from them."

"Mine's something like that too," Rose said, thinking about the Weasleys.

He nodded, "So I took the old saying by 'eart: If you can't beat zem, join zem."

As if on cue, a tawny owl flew at her, and held it's leg out with a letter.

Rose glanced at the Frenchman in panic. "It's domesticated."

He chuckled, "Do not worry. Muggles don't come here. This is a beach exclusively for our kind."

"Oh." Rose blinked. "You knew." She felt ridiculously stupid.

"I'm on the International Relations department here in France. I meet a lot of people from your Ministry. Your famous Weasley hair is unmistakeable. Although, I cannot pretend to know which one of them you are," he gave her another lopsided grin. Really, if she wasn't such a goner for Scorpius, she would have tried something with him.

"Rose."

"Rose." He looked at the letter. "What will it be, Rose? Will you try and beat zem, or join zem?"

Rose glanced at the letter. The sloping writing was very familiar. She plucked the letter from the owl. "Join them."

–

"This is impossible."

"I can't do this."

"We have only two more days!"

"What does brg even _mean_?"

"Why the hell won't these names erase?"

"The florist's a Muggle! How is going to keep the flower arrangement with Muggle Repelling Charms?"

"Two days!"

"The chairs were locked into the bloody ground. What's the counter-spell for that?"

"Where is the dance floor going to be?"

Scorpius stood on the threshold of Rose's office where fifty-something Weasleys were crowded. Or maybe it was because of the small room that made them seem like fifty. Questions were thrown at no one in particular. Pages were strewn across the floor, fireplace, desk, and on the ceiling.

It was Sunday, and when the extended family had gotten wind of Rose's sudden departure, every one had assembled to pull off the wedding and ball.

Right now, the Potters, Lupins, Cely, Rose's parents and brother, and Dom were running around the cramped office, trying to make sense of Rose's notes and appointments.

Scorpius stepped into the chaos. A paper crinkled under his boot. He picked it up. It was bound to be something important like everything else in Rose's office. He flipped the page over on the side with writing. It was a copy of the menu she had given him back in November.

He called for attention a few times but to no avail. Finally, after ten minutes of yelling himself hoarse, he cast a Sonorous.

"OI! LISTEN UP!"

The chaotic grumblings ceased.

"I've just gotten a letter from the florist, and the landlady of the chateau, and the marquees people, and everyone else saying that they've finished setting up."

"But we never even got in contact with half of them," Lily said. "We didn't even know about the marquees."

Scorpius shrugged, "Maybe Rose gave them intructions before she left. I dunno. The point is, everything is set up for the ball."

Albus threw his hands in the air. "Perfect. Bloody perfect. We spent the last week and half trying to find all the bloody paperwork for it and it turns out we didn't need it. We could have spent that time working for the wedding!"

"I know. But-"

Marissa came running in from the next room, waving three pieces of parchment. She was grinning ear to ear. "I've just got letters from the chapel, and baker, and beverage providers that they've received their payments! They're going to start setting up today."

"Did you send the payments?" Hermione asked.

Marissa blinked. "No, I thought one of you did."

Cely shook her head, "I didn't even know we had to pay the chapel."

"Then who-"

"What. The. Fucking. _Hell_."

Scorpius spun around so quickly he was sure he'd cricked his neck.

"_Rose_!" about a dozen voices cried behind him in relief.

Rose stepped in next to Scorpius, looked around at the mess in her office calmly, and twirled her wand in a complicated motion making all the strewn papers to straighten out and settle themselves neatly on Rose's desk.

"Care to explain what you lot are doing raiding my office?" Rose stared at everyone. "Hmm?"

Lily shuffled her feet. "We were just-"

"Fancying a stroll through my office?" Rose's lips twitched, signaling to everyone that it was all right. That she wasn't angry anymore.

Scorpius could do no more than stare.

Bloody hell.

Did this mean she'd gotten his letter?

"We thought you left." Scorpius heard Albus' voice distantly.

"And leave you poor sods to flop around like fish out of water?" Rose laughed. "No. I didn't leave. Well, I did. But only for a week or so. Then I came back and finished up. I've never abandoned and event. You should know that."

"You haven't been to the office though," Cely pointed out. "How have you-"

Scorpius didn't give a damn how she did it. She was back and that was all that mattered. For now.

"I worked from home, of course. I knew you lot would be badgering me in here. Although...I suppose my papers felt the brunt of it." She glanced at the stunned faces in amusement. "If you had bothered to inquire the florists and the baker and Alice, and every other person directly involved with this wedding, you would have known I was getting everything done."

"So you're the one who made all the payments and the Floo-calls?" Hugo asked.

"Course I did," Rose grinned. "You'd have been a right mess without me." She glanced at Scorpius. "From what I understand, you were a right mess without me."

Scorpius returned her smile. So she _had _received his letter all but begging her to come back because they could do nothing on their own.

He hadn't gotten a response, and his owl had returned empty-clawed. Scorpius had assumed she had ignored him.

_I should have known she was back the minute everything started falling in place._

"Now, how about you lot go back home and let me worry about everything, yeah?"

Was it just his imagination or did she look a bit more...light? Clearly she had gotten sleep and proper nourishment where ever she had gone off to. But there was something else. She looked like a weight had been lifted off her. Or she had accepted something and wouldn't keep running from it anymore.

Scorpius didn't know what it was that had changed. He only knew he was already in favor of this new Rose. Her eyes twinkled cheerfully, like they had when she was still back at Hogwarts and having one of her passionate debates with Albus.

The fire that had been absent for the last few years had returned.

Hermione stifled a sob, and pulled Rose into a tight hug. "Oh Rosie. We are so, so sorry. You were right. Everyone was taking you for granted. It wasn't fair."

Rose took big gulps of air, and hugged her mother back. "Mum...can't...breathe."

Hermione sniffled, pulled away, and fixed her daughter with a stern glare. "And where did you run off to, young lady?"

Scorpius stifled a snicker at young lady. Albus, James, and Hugo weren't as tactful. Rose glared at her brother and cousins in a perfect imitation of Hermione Granger-Weasley. They silenced at once.

"I'm not a child, Mum," Rose rolled her eyes. "And I had to..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I never left."

She was, and Scorpius wished he could kiss her.

He didn't want to admit to himself how worried he had been about her.

"Go on. Get out of here. You need to get rest. Especially you three," Rose looked at Harry, Albus, and Cely sternly. "I've got everything under control."

Scorpius went to follow after everyone had filed out, but Rose threw her hand out and snatched his wrist. "Wait, Scorpius."

Scorpius saw Albus give a sly grin out of the corner of his eyes. He ignored it.

He glanced down at her hand, willing himself not to flush scarlet. "Yes?"

–

Rose looked at him uncertainly. What was she supposed to say? Why was she holding onto his wrist? What in the name of Merlin's saggy ball sacks had possessed her to ask him to wait?

"Er..." She let go of his hand, noticing they were quite alone.

He blinked.

Perfect. He probably thought she'd come back from her vacation with brain damage. Actually, Rose was certain she had come back with brain damage.

There was no way she could- _should_ be in love with Scorpius. But she was. Dear God, she was and she didn't know how or _if_ she should tell him.

_Just do it,_ the snide voice said not so snidely. It sounded mostly encouraging.

_Damnit Rose, are you a Gryffindor or aren't you?_

_Do it. _

Rose took a deep breath. _Here it goes. _

"I only wanted to- what I'm trying to say is- that I...wanted to thank you for the letter."

"You did?"

She did?

Apparently, she did.

"Yes, I did." _Sure, why not? Clearly, I'm gutless and should never have been placed into Gryffindor. _

"Oh," he smiled warmly. So warmly Rose though she would melt from the sheer warmth. "No problem. And we were sort of struggling like- like fish out of water, as you said."

"Right, but it helped put things in perspective for me." That much was true, at least. "So, thank you."

"Anytime, Rose. And like I said in the letter, I really am sorry for what happened." His eyes crinkled at the corners apologetically. There was a long silence during which both of them only stared at each other. Finally, Scorpius jerked his head to the doorway. "I suppose I'll see you at the wedding then"

He turned to leave when Rose didn't say anything more.

"Wait." This time, the the word came out strangled. She had to say it.

But she couldn't.

_Say it. _The snide voice was back.

I can't.

_Say_ _it._

No.

_Yes_.

But.

_SAY_ _IT._

"Make sure Al isn't hung over from Stag night."

_Coward_, the snide voice hissed.

Scorpius flashed her a playful smirk. "I will." And then he left.

**A/N: *ducks and takes cover behind fluffy bunny* Please, please, please don't hurt me. I wanted her to say it. I really, truly did. But Rose has a mind of her own at this point. She just won't say the damn words. What is a writer to do? **

**I promise. Next chapter, at the wedding. Or the ball. **_**Promise!**_

**Anyway, you know the drill: read and REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: So, we're at the end of the story now, almost. If you lot still think any of this belongs to me, you are clearly delusional and need professional help. **

**Thanks, **

**MJ. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Datable Bridesmaid's Speech

**June 7, 2033. **

_**Love does not care to define and is never in a hurry to do so. ~Charles du Bos.**_

"The cake does not go there!"

"Levitate, Braxby, levitate the fucking candles!"

"No, no. It's a Muggle ceremony. Everything else will be magical. Yes, of _course_ the food will appear directly."

"Are you a wizard or not? Do not _drag_ the table."

"What do you mean their Portkey wasn't on time?"

"I will AK the lot of you if your don't follow my buggering orders!"

Albus, Scorpius, James, Draco, and Hugo watched on as Rose stood in the middle of the lawn behind the chapel where the wedding ceremony would take place, slashing her wand through the air with the speed and dexterity of someone who knew exactly what she was doing. Her charms and spells were expertly aimed so they didn't hit the melee of workers buzzing around her likes bees around their queen.

_A hot, fiery, red-haired, temperamental queen whom I would very much like to-_

"Do stop drooling, Scorpius." His father's voice cut through like a shard of icicle. There went that train of thought.

Scorpius still mustered an indignant sputter. "I am not drooling. And why are you here, anyway? I didn't think you were so willing to help Rose with the preparations."

Draco smiled. "I'm not. I am here because your mother has been trying to track down Rose Weasley for the last week or so, but she hasn't replied to a single letter of Astoria's. You know how she gets when ignored."

Scorpius knew all too well. He had had the good sense to ignore the woman for three weeks after a particularly nasty round of 'shop for the pure-blood witch' four years ago. Astoria Malfoy had _Reducto'd_ his front door and held his book collection hostage until he apologized. Scorpius swore never to ignore his mother after that. It had been difficult explaining the door situation to his Muggle neighbors once."I don't think you've noticed, father; now is not the best time to corner Rose into a favor."

"I bet you'd love to corner her for a whole different reason, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" James smirked. His brother and Hugo sniggered into their hands. Draco's lips twitched knowingly.

"I refuse to dignify that with a comment." Thus said, Scorpius sniffed haughtily and walked over to Rose.

James oh-so-maturely shouted after him to "Get some!"

Rose glanced up at her cousin's voice. Scorpius winced internally, sincerely hoping Rose hadn't heard that. She flashed him a warm smile, "What brings you to brave the chaos that perpetually reigns up till ten minutes before the actual event."

"I was wondering if you required help?" Scorpius asked, as he watched her charm the flowers into garlands and drape themselves on the surrounding oak, maple, and beech trees. "Impressive," he added.

Rose smiled...shyly? Scorpius blinked in confusion. Since when had Rose Weasley ever been shy?

"Thanks, nothing to do here though. I would appreciate it if you took Albus back my place to get ready. The wards will allow you. And pick up the rings. And if someone could pop by Teddy's to check on Remus and Andora. We can't how our ring-bearer and flower girl napping during the ceremony. Oh, and can you grab the four pieces of parchment in the first drawer of my desk in the study? They're the wedding vows and our speeches. Also, bring me my duffel bag, please? It should be sitting right by the door. I'm going to get ready in the chapel."

Scorpius chuckled, remembering the first time she had recited a bunch of instructions at him, back in September. Luckily, he had gotten used to her rapid fire way of speaking over the last few months. "Will do, Rose. If that's all?" he turned away.

She held him back by touching his forearm gently. The touch sent shivers down his spine, just as it had when she held his wrist. "Thanks," she muttered. "For being patient and understanding all these months. I don't know what I would have done without you."

_Probably been just as amazingly talented as you always are._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he resisted voicing them out loud. "No problem, Rose. Anytime."

Rose gave him an odd look, smiled inscrutably, and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him. On his cheek.

Scorpius' breath caught. He stared down at her, wide-eyed and frozen. Every muscle in his body locked down; only his eyes remained constantly moving.

She was frozen too, he noticed. Rose was still standing on her tip-toes, one hand resting on his forearm, almost leaning on him. She blinked slowly, lazily, a tantalizing smirk stretching out over her face. The smirk threw Scorpius' world out of proportion. There were so, so many things wrong with that smirk.

First: he had never seen her smirk like that before. Hence, the action seemed alien.

Second: she shouldn't be smirking at him, period. Damn it! Did she not realize what it did to him?

Third: She looked too bloody gorgeous with her lips stretched across her face so carelessly.

Fourth: ...well, he was sure there was something else. He just couldn't remember it, what with Rose standing _right_ _fucking_ _there._

"Scorpius?" Rose's breathed words brought him out of his smirk induced stupor. He flushed scarlet, embarrassed that he had been caught staring so openly.

"Yes?" Scorpius murmured just as softly. He was captivated by her closeness, and her spicy scent, and the fact that she was only a _few_ _inches away. _All he had to do was bow his head ever so slightly and that would be that.

Her eyes flicked across his entire face, searching for...what?

"Don't go running for the hills, okay?"

"What?" Scorpius asked stupidly, his heart pounding in his chest harder, faster, stronger. All the noise in the chaotic lawn diminished like a tiny pinprick of light somewhere eons into the night sky.

Instead of answering his question, she leaned in further, her hand traveling up his arm and resting at the nape of his neck. If the blonde had had difficulty breathing before, he had stopped altogether now. Because Rose Weasley closed the remaining few inches between them, pushed Scorpius' neck down with her palm and kissed him on the lips.

It was gentle and experimental. As though they were two thirteen year old teens fumbling in a dark broom cupboard for the first time since puberty hit. And dear God, it was mindbogglingly, and indescribably sweet. Scorpius didn't waste time in thinking. He was a Gryffindor, damn it. He acted first, thought later. The young Malfoy snaked his hand around Rose, pulling her close, running one hand down her spine, and tangling the other in her hair, vowing never, ever to let this specimen of beauty slip through his fingers.

Rose responded enthusiastically to his touches, splaying her fingers across Scorpius' chest. She pulled him even closer- if that was even possible at this stage, since they were flush against each other- by his collar, and moaned.

Bloody hell! Scorpius spiraled into another haze of _want_, _need_, _lust_ at the sound.

The distant sounds of catcalls and wolf-whistles from Albus, Hugo, and James didn't matter as long as she, Rose, Rose frikking Weasley, was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Reluctantly, when the need to breathe and the determination to not die of asphyxiation so soon after the subject of his desires for better half of the last decade had just snogged him over took the will to continue said snogging, he pulled back.

"Why," he asked, panting. "the bloody blazes would I go running for the hills because of _that?"_

Rose licked her lips twice before answering. "I dunno. If you didn't like it, I suppose?"

Scorpius crashed his lips down against hers. This time they kissed with more ferocity and greed than simple pleasure.

Oh yes, he most certainly wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon. Like, ever.

When they broke apart again, Rose had a dazed expression on her face. "I suppose that makes sense now."

Scorpius growled. He ducked his head and nibbled gently at her ear. "You suppose?"

Rose gasped, and bit her lip to keep back a strangled cry. "Know. I definitely know now," she amended.

Scorpius could have continued down her neck and much, much farther than that. However, a soft, yet obvious cough threw icy cold water over his lust hazed plans.

Rose craned her neck around to look at-

"Dad!" she jumped, and maneuvered out of Scorpius' locked embrace.

Scorpius bemoaned the loss of her warm body internally before turning to look at Ron Weasley with a perfectly sober expression. His insides were at odds with his exterior;they were a jumble of nerves and knotted organs. And he had the odd need to dance like a buffoon. But no, his father was still here, and Scorpius would be carted off to St. Mungo's before he could taste that delicious patch of skin under Rose's ear, and that was just not on.

The older man was gaping from his daughter to Scorpius. The Head Auror looked as though someone had swatted him across the face with a Muggle ping pong paddle. His face was beet red, his mouth formed into a perfect o in a silent exclamation. Rose, Scorpius noted with some amusement, was just as flushed as her father, and shuffling her feet awkwardly. She had the air of a small child caught with her hand in the sweets jar.

Finally, Ron spoke to Rose. "Please tell me you kissed him first."

Rose blanched. Scorpius thought he had been the one swatted with the paddle.

"What?" the said at the same time.

Ron received his answer from Draco. Draco held out a pouch for Ron. The older blonde sighed dramatically. "Here you are Weasley. You've won the bloody bet," he shot a mock-glare at his son.

Ron face broke out into a grin. "Excellent."

Rose was staring at her father and Draco in mortification. She turned to Scorpius pleadingly. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

A grin spread out over Scorpius' face. "I'm afraid it is. It seems they bet on us."

"Oh yes," Ron said, gleefully weighing his pouch of Galleons on his palm. "Knew you'd make me proud." With that, he Disapparated.

"Ah...so, being the owner of a multimillion Galleon business didn't do it then?" Rose asked the empty air. Before Scorpius could answer, Ron Apparated in front of them again.

"Almost forgot what I was here for. Your Mum's found the something old." He handed over a dry, pressed down rose flower. The red had darkened to a maroon. "I gave that to your mother the night we found out she was pregnant with you." Ron smiled fondly at the memory. "She says to put it in Cely's bouquet."

Rose looked at the flower reverently. "Wow, Dad. Tell Mum thanks."

Ron smiled, jangled the pouch at Draco gloatingly and Disapparated once more with a barely whispered, "Later ferret."

Draco scowled, before turning to Scorpius and Rose with a smirk. "I had best be going too. I'll tell Astoria you were...busy."

He too vanished with a faint pop.

Scorpius was about to suggest they resume their prior activity when one of Rose's many helpers tottered up to them. "Madam Rose? There's something wrong with the Refilling Charm on the glasses."

Rose cursed. "I'll be right there." She smiled apologetically at Scorpius. "I'm sorry, but...I should-"

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded, taking care to act unaffected. "I'll go take care of Albus and those other things."

"Great," Rose beamed. "I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

Yes, she would. She most certainly would.

–

Rose twirled her wand over her head once, ensuring it folded over her head in a perfect bun with a few loose ringlets framing her face. Hair and make up done, Rose turned to the strapless pink dress that she was to wear for the ceremony-which would be starting in exactly thirty minutes. She stepped into the satin smooth dress and wondered not for the first time whether she would have agreed to it had Scorpius not stood behind her so closely telling her it was fucking _rose_ _colored._

Rose smoothed down the front thoughtfully. No, she conceded. Probably not. Rose smiled giddily at the memory of their shared kiss in the lawn. Rose knew the entire family was aware of the incident from the way she was thrown knowing glances every few minutes. Nothing could ever remain a secret in her monstrosity of a family, really. They had a bet running, for Merlin's sake. What sane family did that?

Then again, the Weasleys weren't known for their sanity.

Later, Rose promised herself. She didn't have to rush into anything. Sure, she needn't keep herself guarded as she had the past few years, but she should have learned better by now. She would tell Scorpius when the time was right. Rose was never a fan of attaching labels, so didn't see to need to bare her feelings right now.

They had kissed, and it had been breathtaking, and Rose most certainly felt something much stronger than lust, or just attraction but there was no need to hurry.

"Later," Rose murmured to her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She turned and walked into the side-room where Cely was waiting with Lily and her father Richard Thomas.

Cely looked unsurprisingly beautiful in her traditional v-neck wedding gown with her long trail swishing about as she turned this way and that to make sure no stains touched the perfect milk-white dress. Her dark hair was pulled back and clipped behind with a butterfly clip. Her veil covered her entire face in gauzy, sheer white lace.

Rose smiled at her best friend of almost sixteen years. She still couldn't believe Cely would well and truly be a part of the family.

"You look gorgeous," Rose smiled. She walked- wobbled, more like in the monstrous heels. It was her worst fear she would trip over a stray twig while walking down the aisle- over to the dark haired girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "Al won't know what hit him."

Cely looked at her anxiously. "You think? It's just-"

"Don't worry about anything. Today will be perfect. Trust me," Rose assured her.

Cely smiled after a moment. "Yes. Yes, I know it will be. Thanks to you." She squeezed Rose's hand tightly.

Rose shook her head in protest. "I did it for you. And you're going to love your wedding present." She winked slyly at her best friend.

"Yes," Cely said, her voice tinted with confusion. "Albus told me about that. But said he doesn't know any details."

"It's a surprise." That said, Rose left the small room to go check the lawn once more.

Rose's initial idea had been to have them married inside the chapel. But when Rose saw the centuries old trees lining three sides of the lawn and the white gazebo, Rose knew the wedding would have to take place out here. The gazebo was draped in flowers varying from lily white to periwinkle purple, but the ones to stand out most were the white and light pink colored ones. There was a red carpet leading from the back door of the chapel to the steps of the gazebo. That was where Cely would make her grand entrance; from the double oak doors of the quaint chapel. Chairs were set up on either side of the carpet: One side would have the bridegroom's family while the other would hold Cely's. Although, it was rather difficult to compete with the Weasleys when it came to size. Hence, the right side had more chairs.

Guests were flooding in up the cobblestone path. James, Hugo, Louis, and Roxanne were ushering guests to their seats. Rose smiled warmly at them before going to check on Remus and Andora. The seven and five year olds looked quite chipper and excited at the prospect of their first real wedding. Vic assured Rose that they were sufficiently stuffed with sugar and the likes so they wouldn't crash during the wedding- just after it.

Rose made another detour to the gazebo, checking for the hundredth time that all her charms were in place. The effect she intended to have wouldn't be quite as impressive if one of them failed. She was quite paranoid about her charms in that regard. But she found nothing wrong with them, so just to make absolutely sure, she checked the wards that would repel Muggles, prevent anyone from casting any spells in an offensive manner, and basically negate most magic that was not performed by Rose herself, or someone she had approved of. Since that included only Marissa, she knew the wedding was in no danger of falling apart. Rose had taken such preventative precautions after her first year as an events manager when a dispute over blood status had resulted in half a ballroom being blown to smithereens. Needless to say, Rose's business was never welcomed there again.

Finally, after she had made sure everything was in order, and the guests were settled, and Albus was standing at the alter with Scorpius- whom Rose was avoiding looking at directly in the eye- and James, and the Bondsman, Rose hurried to the side-room and told Cely it was time.

Remus walked first, strutting confidently, and smartly in his tux, holding the rings aloft. He smiles, and waved cheerily when walking by the group of Weasleys and almost dropped the rings. Next was Lily, who looked stunning in her pink gown, gliding down the aisle as if it were her wedding, and not her soon to be sister-in-law's. Next went Rose. She walked confidently, and self-assuredly, her cool mask already in place. Her previous harried expressions were wiped clean. When she was only a few feet away from the alter, she caught Scorpius' eye.

The blonde grinned broadly, and gave a discreet wink. Rose fought off the ferocious blush, and grinned back in return.

She took her place, and waited for little Andora to lay the flower path for the bride. Cely followed, holding onto her father's arm, grinning ear to ear. Right on cue, the Bridal March sounded from the air. But it was actually from well placed, but hidden muggle speakers that Rose achieved the effect.

Cely looked stunning, as she glided down the aisle, her eyes fixed solely on Albus. Albus, in turn, was staring right at Cely. And in that moment, in that fraction of time, that sliver of space, Rose saw the love between her two best friends.

And it was nothing short of beautiful.

For all the time and energy Rose had invested in the damned wedding, she had expected the actual ceremony to last longer. But it didn't. It must have been a total of twenty minutes in which the wizard declared the couple bonded for life, waved his wand, caused the golden sparkles to sprinkle on Albus and Cely Potter.

When Albus and Cely shared their first kiss as newly weds, Rose's Time-Lock Charm on Cely's bouquet of flowers lifted, and chirping bluejays erupted from the flowers, circled the newly weds, and burst in a rain of blue petals that vanished before the could touch anything.

Everyone gasped in admiration. Rose simply grinned. This had been one of the few intricate details Cely had been informed of.

Rose watched the couple kiss once more to applause, as the chairs changed formation, and tables for eight were surrounded by them. The red carpet spread out and transformed into an equally ruby red dance floor, and the tent had been invisible until now, shimmered to visibility just as the chords struck for Albus and Cely's first dance.

Rose sighed in contentment, sparing a moment to gaze at the happy couple before bustling off to ensure the drinks and food were in order.

It wasn't until much, much later that Rose found a moment to breathe. She flopped down at a nearby table gracelessly, holding a glass of firewhiskey in one hand. It was almost sunset, and Albus and Cely would be leaving for the honeymoon Rose was gifting them for their wedding.

"Tired?" a familiar voice asked.

Rose looked up to see Scorpius sitting next to her."You have no fucking idea. I'm ready for this whole day to be behind me. There's still the ball."

"The whole day?" Scorpius inquired, smiling slightly.

Rose caught on to his meaning. "Well, I suppose not the whole day. The morning was quite memorable."

Scorpius looked affronted. "I think I deserve something more than memorable, don't you?"

Rose grinned. "What do you suggest?"

"How about..." he pretended to think for a moment. "Datable?"

"Datable?"

"Datable."

"No blonde, busty, blue-eyed, cleavage revealing, engagement party dates?" She questioned, alluding to his date at Vervain Zabini's engagement.

"No tall, dark, and handsome ex-Slytherins?" he countered.

"Slytherin who now?" Rose said in mock confusion.

Scorpius grinned, pulling her into a brief but meaningful kiss that would have made rose sink to her knees had she not been sitting down.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"To what?" she asked stupidly, still recovering from the kiss.

Scorpius' tongue flicked out and traced her lips gently before speaking. "To datable?"

Rose shivered as his breath ghosted over her. "Yes. Definitely datable."

"Good," he murmured, moving in for another kiss. But Hermione interrupted with a beatific grin.

"I'm quite possibly the last person who would want to intrude on this happy development but, isn't it time for your speeches?"

Rose coughed uncomfortably. "Uh, yes. Scorpius is first."

Scorpius smirked at Rose's apparent discomfort and called the crowd to attention. He had already memorized the speech, Rose noted.

Rose listened minimally. Instead, she chose to take the opportunity to look at the blonde to her heart's desire without being smirked at knowingly. She had the perfect excuse to ogle Scorpius Malfoy all she wanted.

He gave the gathered friends and family some anecdote about the first time Albus had attempted to ask Cely out; he had been under the impression that every girl liked taking a shower in flower petals in the entrance hall at seven in the morning. Rose still remembered the ensuing Bat-Bogey Hex that Albus had been attacked with with some fondness. The crowd laughed and cheered at Scorpius' recollection, and Albus sunk lower and lower in his seat while Cely laughed merrily next to him.

Soon enough, it was Rose's turn.

She stood up and smiled confidently at everyone. She too, had already committed the speech to memory. "When I found out I had to make a speech today, I thought 'No big deal. I can do this.' I was Head girl in school, and most of you here know how much I loved to talk. I couldn't shut up even if my Mum shoved a sock down my throat- not that she ever did, mind you." Everyone laughed, and Hermione threw a loving glance at her daughter. "So I got a little cocky and put off writing it until the last minute. But then May second came around, and there we were celebrating Vic's birthday when the panic set in. So, I went home that night, pulled out this parchment and wrote. Or, tried to write. I didn't know what to say. Or how to say what I had to say. I suppose I'll just have to start from the beginning."

She saw Albus lean forward in interest, obviously wondered what she meant by the beginning.

"It was a few weeks after Easter. Al and I were ten. James had already gone off the Hogwarts, and Hugo and Lily were playing out in the garden. Our parents were at work, so Mum and Dad had dropped us off at the Burrow. I was tired of playing Quidditch, and the heat was getting to me. I didn't want to risk getting a sunburn, so we went inside. I suggested we go to Grandad's library. It was one of my favorite places at the Burrow. Al complained for a bit but relented...eventually. I'd read most of the books in there already, but there was this one book I saw on the top shelf, and I really wanted to read it. So, Al pulled a footstool over, climbed on, and got the book down for me.

"It was titled How To Make Your Marriage Magical, by Regina Urquhart. Curious, I opened the flap and the first words after the title were: The four most important words in any marriage..._'I'll do the Dishes.'_"

"I remember Al staring wide-eyed at the page, and saying, 'Blimey! If that's what you've got to do when you get married, I'd rather not. Mum makes me do the dishes now. What's the point of marriage if you're doing the same thing?'"

Rose paused again as the laughter slowly died out.

"I said something about love and promptly forgot about the book when Grandma Molly called us for dinner. But here he is, sixteen years later. Sitting next to my best friend, wearing the soppiest expression imaginable. No one could have guessed when we started first year that Cely Thomas would one day become Cely...Potter. Al was a right prat to her most of Hogwarts anyhow. But he straightened out seventh year, so I suppose it all worked out."

Rose smiled at Albus and Cely affectionately. "When they asked me to plan their wedding for them, I hadn't known how much it would change me. But, I guess that's what weddings are supposed to do. Change you. Make you believe that maybe you've got that one person waiting for you. Even if you do realize it too late." It took all of Rose's will power to not look over at Scorpius. " Al and Cely have taught me that. Even if they were infuriating in their demands and suggestions, it didn't matter. Because today is about them, and their love, and the fact that they're going to spend the rest of their lives together because they deserve to be happy. With each other._"_

Rose grinned at Albus widely. "So Al, I hope you're ready to roll up your sleeves because if I know Cely, you've got a lifetime of dishes ahead of you."

**A/N: OMG! Only two more chapters! Well, one more chapter and then the epilogue. I promised three to five. So you get four :D**

**And now you know where the title comes from too! Yay. It all works out. **

**I can't believe it's almost over. I started this story back in May- even though I didn't post here till July- and I am so going to miss Rose and Scorpius. *wipes tears***

**Anyhow, please tell me what you thought in a ****review****. Thanks. **


	15. Chapter 15: The Almost End

**June 8, 2034.**

**If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story~Orson Welles.**

What Rose hated most about Ministry galas were not the speeches, or the house-elves the Ministry insisted on employing-employing used very loosely-, or even families who insisted on bringing their little brats to a high level functions such as these. No. What Rose hated most were the people who came to this stupid ball and refused to touch anything other than the goddamned _champagne_. Rose had not spent the better part of the last six months worrying about the sugar content in the raspberry biscuits only to see them go uneaten. She knew from first hand experience those biscuits were divinity in and of themselves.

Then Rose and her staff were left to deal with drunken dignitaries who had forgotten the first simple rule every of age student learned early by their last year of schooling: That and empty stomach and alcohol did not bode well for their public image.

In fact, Rose could already see German Chancellor gesticulating wildly to a poor, frightened French cabinet member. Oh, and over _there_, the Russian Minister was shouting loudly to anyone who would listen that Rasputin was just a very misunderstood Light wizard. Then there was the Indian Minister who couldn't hold down her bloody limed soda, let alone wine. And the European Wizard Union leader was practically throwing herself at James. The woman was fifty, for Christ's sake!

"You look like you want to kill someone," a soft voice whispered close to her ear.

Rose turned to Scorpius with the glare she was imparting on anyone who dared glance her way. "Stupid, fat dignitaries! Don't they understand they're being put on the spot and they should, oh, I don't know, act with _dignity?_" Rose waved her hand around, thoroughly annoyed.

Scorpius latched onto her flying wrists, using it to pull her closer. "You really mustn't talk about them so. These are very dangerous people."

Rose could practically feel his smirk rolling off her skin. She pursed her lips in a very Hermione-like way but didn't pull away. How could she? His fingers were _very _warm around her wrist. It took all her self control not to lean into him right there. But it would be just her luck for a reporter to be walking by at that exact moment, so she couldn't.

"Hmph. Well, what are they going to do? Fire the independent business woman? You forget, I'm my own boss."

Scorpius' smirk widened. "You look cute when you're angry."

Rose blushed, still unused to compliments from him. She pretended not to have heard.

"Anyway," he went on. "I stopped to see how you were coping. You looked pretty harried earlier."

"Meh. It get's easier as the night wears on. Luckily, the elves will clean this mess up. I was actually going to call it a night after giving Albus and Cely their wedding present."

Scorpius looked at her in surprise. "You still haven't given it to them?"

"No, they had to stay here for today, didn't they? It's a Portkey that activates at about twenty minutes. At mid-night."

"Where does it take them?"

Rose smiled, imagining the private yacht that would take Albus and Cely around the Greek islands for almost a month. "That, I can't say until they leave. Only the Portkey office lady and I know. I wasn't taking any chances for the information to leak out."

"I'm not going to tell them!" Scorpius said in a scandalized tone.

"I know that," Rose placated. "But you could slip up. I promise to tell you as soon as they leave."

Scorpius all but pouted.

Rose laughed. "Cheer up. It's only a few more minutes." _More_ _or_ _less._

Scorpius sighed. Rose knew he had given up. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"And tread on your poor, innocent feet? Why ever would you put them through such torture?"

"My feet will live." Scorpius grinned. "Just one dance, and I'll never ask again."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I'm holding you to that."

"My word is as strong as the Unbreakable Vow."

So Rose joined him, stepping and stumbling and cringing and apologizing every time she felt Scorpius' foot underneath her pointed heels. One dance turned to four and before she realized it, it was time for Rose to hand over the Portkey to Albus and Cely. She ushered them to a side room after making sure they had said their goodbyes. Most of the family knew Rose was giving them a Portkey and that the happily wed couple was to leave at midnight.

When Albus saw the tin can he looked at Rose as if she had lost her head. Cely scrunched her nose in disgust at the rotten egg smell emanating from the can.

"Er...is this our wedding present? Because, I must say it's quite a downgrade from-"

Rose huffed. "Oh, just hold it. It's a Portkey. Everything else had been arranged for you. Yes, including your luggage. This will take you to your destination."

Their wary looks turned into excitement. "Where will it take us?" Cely asked.

Rose smiled mysteriously. "You'll see." The Portkey lit up. "Now, take it quickly." Her two best friends hastened. Rose gave them a warm, assuring grin. "I know you'll enjoy it." Before they could do more than open their mouths in thanks, the Portkey whisked them away to the Mediterranean.

She smiled at the empty room (she still couldn't believe her best friends were married) and walked back into the lively ballroom. Idle laughter and tinkling of glasses and blinding flashes from light reflected off the unnecessarily abundant diamond jewelry falling from the necks and wrists of the rich women caught her. She took a moment to appreciate the charm and elegance as she did for all the other events. It was a ministry function, so there really wasn't much more than cold beauty; the kind you could see but weren't allowed to touch.

Rose thought the ballroom reflected most of the people in attendance.

Gold and deep purple drapes cascaded like brightly colored waterfalls from the large french windows around the ballroom. Outside, fairy lights twinkled invitingly as more and more people ventured into the warm summer night. What they didn't know was that Rose had the grounds and the ballroom charmed to remain a constant temperature throughout the night. The open bar attracted more and more people as the night wore on, and Rose saw the new Minister standing proudly with his wife.

Rose thought back to Christmas Eve a year ago when she had asked Harry why he was running for the Minister position when everyone in the family knew how much he shied away from the limelight. Harry had smiled and stared at a gnome in the frozen Burrow garden. Finally, he looked up and asked Rose why she quit Auror training. For the first time Rose gave the answer closest to the truth.

_I would much rather people enjoy full lives than mourn the dead Aurors have to dispel justice for._

Harry had nodded, and said 'I have seen Minsters come and go and try to change the Wizarding world for the better. Dispelling justice wasn't enough. I want to try and contribute more than chucking a few people in Azkaban.'

Rose knew that wasn't the true answer. At least, not wholly true; it was, like hers, as close to truth as it could get, because everyone knew Harry Potter had done more than chuck a few people in Azkaban.

Rose accepted that, and understood what a true leader looked like.

Her eyes roamed around the room, resting first, on her parents with their heads bent together, smiling o each other. Then it moved to Hugo, laughing with James and Fred, and Louis and Lorcan dancing on the floor. Bill and Fleur kept throwing interested glances at their son.

This was the first time Rose had seen her entire family together since Christmas, apart from the wedding yesterday. And odd, sad feeling stole over her. She barely knew these people anymore. She didn't know what her aunts and uncles and cousins were up to these days. Rose knew she had been slowly distancing herself from everyone. She had seen her mother's sad brown eyes looking at her with something akin to pity. She knew her cousins wondered why Rose never came to most of the family gatherings or when she had stopped replying to their owls.

What Rose never realized was how much she missed it. Her self-exile from her family was done out of exasperation right after her break up with Patrick, and since then she had never bothered going back. She had wrapped herself in a cocoon and kept her mask visible every time she ventured out of her flat.

_No_, the relentless snide voice in her head reminded her. _Not every time. Your mask failed around_ _Scorpius_.

And this time, Rose didn't shy away from the thought. She had never let it fully form in her head, even though she knew it was there. Yet, every other time she had thought about it, she had felt it was something to be ashamed of. That was no longer the case.

A loud splash shook Rose out of her thoughts. She turned around to find two struggling children had fallen into the patio fountain.

She sighed.

Well, at least her ever absent love for children would never dissipate.

–

Scorpius impatiently drummed his fingers on the plush velvet armrest, his eyes darting between his parents, grandparents, and the large grandfather clock.

It had been two weeks since the wedding, and he had his first date with Rose this evening. And of course, his grandparents _would _choose today of all days to overstay their welcome. Scorpius had been warned in advance that under no circumstances was he supposed to leave until he was dismissed.

Scorpius suppressed a snort. Dismissed. Like he was thirteen again.

It hadn't been easy finding a date and time both of them were free because of their ridiculously strange hours-though this applied more to Rose than him. In fact, they had had to postpone the bloody date so many times over the last couple of weeks that Scorpius had given hope of ever going out on a date.

But they were going to. Tonight. And he'd be damned if Lucius Malfoy was cause for his delay.

Scorpius was about to make up an excuse to leave this formidable and awkward silence but his mother's glare squashed that desire like a lady bug under her thinly pointed heel. He bit back a wince and schooled his face into the perfect Malfoy mask. He felt Lucius' eyes bore into the side of his face but he didn't bother looking at the man immediately.

Narcissa finally broke the silence. She gently set down her cup in her saucer and smiled at the youngest Malfoy. "Scorpius, darling, you seem awfully restless."

Scorpius smiled back, making sure to keep his voice casual. Any hint of sarcasm or annoyance would be used to detain him longer. "Do I? Pardon me. I didn't mean to seem so."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Narcissa asked with genuine interest.

"Not until later. No. I would much rather spend my time in your company."

Narcissa's smile widened. "Now I know you're lying. Why on earth would you rather spend time with us old people. On a Saturday, no less."

_Well, at least she seemed to understand._

Draco deliberately cleared his throat. "Speak for yourself, Mother."

Scorpius hid a 'yeah, right' by coughing. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I merely mean, Grandmother, that your company is far more enjoyable than my devastatingly lonely and boring flat."

"I still don't understand why you don't move back to the manor. It's large enough for the three of you."

Scorpius frowned. "I thought the tradition was to be married before moving into the manor after I come of age."

"Well, yes," Narcissa said, glancing at Lucius quickly. "But it's been almost ten years. Malfoys usually take a bride sooner than this. Your parents were married by the time they were twenty-two. Have you thought more on who you might want to be with? Vervain was a good choice, but there are still plenty of other witches in society."

Scorpius ground his teeth. He had heard this lecture one too many times.

"Mother," Draco said sharply. "Scorpius will marry when he wants to. He will not be forced into it."

"Of course not, Draco. But he is almost twenty-seven."

"Your mother is right," Lucius spoke suddenly. "He should have been married long before this. Malfoys have always sired their first child before their thirtieth year."

"_Sired?_ You say that as if it's a chore," Scorpius said, holding his anger just beneath the surface.

"Not chore. Duty. Your duty to your family. Duty to the Malfoy name."

"I suppose this duty can be fulfilled by being with a pure-blood only?" Scorpius snapped. His grandfather had always tested his patience.

Lucius sat up taller in his chaise. "Yes. Of course."

Scorpius' mask slipped off as easily as oil on marble. "Unfortunately for you, Grandfather, I happen to be in love with Rose Weasley. So I suppose you'll have to add that to the list of many disappointments I've brought unto the Malfoy name."

Draco groaned, slapping a hand to his face. Astoria grimaced, looking anxiously between her son and her in-laws. Narcissa gave a delicate gasp, but said nothing. Scorpius' favorite reaction was Lucius'.

For the first time in his life, Scorpius left his grandfather gaping.

–

"Are you finding this slightly awkward?"

"If by slightly you mean troll-sized then, yes. Yes, I am."

"They've been staring for three whole minutes now."

"Reckon they're petrified?" Scorpius stage whispered, staring at Albus and Cely in mock-concern.

"Let's give them thirty seconds more before Flooing St. Mungo's, yeah?" Rose asked, struggling to keep a grin off her face.

"Poor sods. Only been married a month. Quite unfortunate to loose their mind so soon after. I hear it takes most at least thirty to go barmy," Scorpius teased, his thumb absently stroking the back of Rose's palm.

"I did warn them." Rose nodded sagaciously.

Scorpius bent his head closer to Rose and kissed behind her ear. It was mostly to see Albus and Cely's widened eyes than anything else-though he did enjoy the delicious shiver that passed through Rose. "That you did," he whispered loudly.

"Blimey," Albus croaked. "So...so you're doing this, then? After all this time?"

"Obviously," said Rose. "Honestly, you were there at the wedding. It shouldn't be that big of a shock."

"Well...yes-but we thought..." Cely trailed off, looking at Albus in bewilderment.

Albus shook his head like a wet dog trying to rid itself of water, blinked, and finally his face broke out into a grin. "This is fantastic!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Glad you approve," she said dryly.

Scorpius chuckled. "Are you two done with your gawping?"

Cely squealed loudly in answer and launched herself at Rose and Scorpius, strangling them in a breath-knocking hug.

_She could do Molly Weasley a runner_, Scorpius thought wildly as he struggled to breathe.

Just when Scorpius was certain he would die due to strangulation, Cely released them, a large grin adorning her face. Scorpius flexed his neck and felt his throat to make sure it wasn't physically damaged from the outside. It wasn't.

Scorpius smiled back sheepishly.

He considered himself very lucky Rose had stuck with him for so long. They had technically been dating for three weeks, although they had agreed to date since the wedding- and their first kiss- exactly one month, four days, nine hours and thirty-six minutes ago.

Not that Scorpius was counting.

He found it extremely difficult to keep that shit-eating grin off his face most days and his colleagues had taken to calling him a romantic fool. But Scorpius didn't care because Rose Weasley was his girlfriend.

Girlfriend...

Even in his head the word seemed surreal- otherworldly. And yet, it was the truth. The last one months, three weeks, fours days and thirty-si-seven minutes had been the best time of his entire life. Well, no, maybe the second best. The best would that one time he had Rose pressed against Burrow's broom-shed door and Rose had-ahem...right. In any case, Scorpius knew that had been the best time of his life. The fact that they had been interrupted ten minutes later by one Teddy Lupin was irrelevant. Kind of.

Scorpius pushed thoughts of _that_ _night_ out of his mind when he realized Albus was asking him something.

They had apparently moved on from Rose and his new relationship and the blonde's best friend was going on and on about 'that particular Greek island that had such and such cave with that particular Wizard runic art' and 'Cely, did she remember how statues of Greek gods moved when a wizard or witch passed by?' and 'how perfectly private the yacht Rose had rented out for them was.'

Scorpius decided to stop his friend right there before he could go into any detailed accounts of just how private the boat was, and suggested they eat.

As Rose sat next to him, glancing every so often with a small smile on her lips, Scorpius conviction that he was one lucky bloke strengthened. And he was determined not to mess it up.

It had been worth the endless Howlers he had had to endure from his grandfather.

Almost.

He could probably do with less scorch marks on the walls.

**A/N: So...I beg you not to bring out the pitchforks and torches. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but somehow, this chapter was the hardest to write. I believe it had something to do with the fact that my brain didn't want to let go of this story. It just kept clinging and clinging. **

**My brain in very needy that way. But, the epilogue will definitely be longer, I promise. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it isn't the best. I'm saving all my writing prowess for the epilogue. **

**Let me know in a review. **

**Thanks! :D**

**P.S: Disclaimer: This is getting really redundant. I'm not even going to bother becoming maudlin over my lack of ownage of Potterverse anymore. **


	16. Chapter 16: Phoenix Or Flames

_**TWO YEARS LATER...**_

_**A story has no beginning or end: arbitrarily one chooses that moment from which to look back or from which to look ahead. ~Graham Greene.**_

Scorpius shook his head swiftly in an attempt to dry his hair. It had been raining non-stop for the last week, and Scorpius was getting sick of the constant dreary clouds. He shed off his coat, casting a wistful glance at the umbrella he'd forgotten, he walked further into the apartment. He turned the corner into the sitting room, expecting Rose to be there waiting for him.

In the four months he had moved in with Rose, he was more often than not the first one home. But Rose hadn't been feeling particularly well for a few days. The flu was going around because of the miserable weather and Rose had apparently been a victim. She had stayed home the last few days, and let Marissa deal without her. Scorpius had brought her some Indian take-away for dinner since Rose was too sick and Scorpius too unable to cook.

When he didn't find Rose in the sitting room or kitchen, he assumed she must be resting in her- their- room. He placed the bag of curry and naan on the counter, washed his hands, and set the table before waking Rose. Scorpius didn't want to wake her up sooner than he had to. He had never seen her so ill. Every time he looked at her pasty, sometimes green face he felt helpless. But Pepper-Up Potion and a lot of bed rest was sure to get her back on her own feet soon.

Scorpius glanced at the clock once he was done. The hands indicated to eight.

Shit.

Rose must be starving by now. He had left some food in the Muggle fridge for lunch, but one quick glance told Scorpius she hadn't eaten. He was getting worried.

Scorpius didn't have much experience with flu and the like, but he was fairly certain a person was required to eat in order to feel better. Rose didn't seem to eat her food much. She would just sit, moving it around her plate more than anything; only taking the obligatory first two or three bites.

Scorpius frowned at nothing in particular and walked into Rose and his bedroom.

Yet again, Rose was absent.

Scorpius heard the distinct flushing sound in the bathroom. He frowned when he saw the slightly ajar door.

"Rose?"

There was no answer.

He strode forward and ducked his head inside. What he saw made his heart stop.

Crouched on the bathroom floor next to the toilet was Rose emptying out the contents of her stomach.

_Oh_ _shit_.

"Rose!" He all but ran to her, struggling to stay calm. "Rose, what is it?"

Rose only shook her head and heaved into once more. Scorpius hastily held back her hair and let her finish, rubbing her back soothingly the entire time. When she was done, she moved away and collapsed against him weakly. He cursed, and helped her to the sink. Scorpius carefully wiped her face and cleaned her hair.

"Come on," he said, aiding her out of the bathroom. "I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

"N-no," Rose whispered weakly. "It's just-just the...flu."

"The hell it is. We're going." He carried her gently to the fireplace and the green flames took them to the hospital. The entire time Rose protested, insisting that it was just the flu.

Somehow, Scorpius didn't think that was it anymore.

He watched as the Healers whisked Rose away into one of the rooms after asking him the crucial questions about her food, fever, cough and the likes. They told him to stay outside while they performed their tests. Scorpius paced anxiously, glancing at the door every few seconds. When the wait became unbearable he decided to inform Ron and Hermione. And maybe Albus and Cely too. They would want to know after all. Torn between waiting for news of Rose and telling her family, Scorpius decided on the latter. It seemed as though the Healers would be a while anyway.

He went downstairs to the Floo in the lobby.

"Scorpius?" Hermione's smiling face hovered in the flames. Her cheerful gaze faltered when she saw Scorpius' sombre one. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Rose," he choked out, wringing his anxiously.

"Rose?" Hermione almost cried. "What happened?"

"Rose?" Scorpius heard Ron's voice in the back. "What about Rose?"

"She's in St. Mungo's. She's been sick for a-"

"We're coming right away," Hermione said before he could finish. "Move back."

Not even thirty seconds later, both Ron and Hermione were toppling through the fireplace dusting the soot off their clothes.

"What's happened?" Ron demanded immediately.

Scorpius steeled all his energy not to flinch. Ron Weasley was a force to be reckoned with when angered, Scorpius knew that. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I dunno yet. They're performing tests. She's on the third floor: Room 306."

Ron and Hermione immediately moved toward the staircase. Scorpius told them he would catch up once he'd told Albus and Cely. Albus nodded sympathetically and said they would come over as soon as their seven month old son Jason was dropped off at Harry and Ginny's. Scorpius nodded gratefully and made his way to the third floor.

As he approached Rose's room, Scorpius could hear Ron Weasley shouting:

"Do you know who I bloody am? I'm the Head of the Auror Department and her father. I DEMAND you tell me what is wrong with my daughter!"

Scorpius rushed toward the commotion. He saw Hermione trying to restrain Ron and mutter comforting words under her breath.

"I'm sorry, sir," a meek looking Assistant Healer was cowering behind his clipboard. "Bu-but Healer Nel-Nelson said she wants to talk to the man who brought Rose Weasley in, sir."

Ron looked like he was ready to go off on another spiel about his authority and status of fatherhood. Scorpius stepped forward quickly before the older man could rouse the entire hospital.

"I'm the one who brought her in. What is it?"

"I-" the Assistant Healer squeaked and glanced at a almost purple faced Ron. "Healer Nelson will speak with you in her office. It's right down the hall. Fifth door on the left."

Scorpius nodded briskly and walked around Ron and Hermione. Ron made to follow, but the young assistant held his hand up in an act of bravery (or foolishness).

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot let you pass. Healer Nelson said only-"

"Fuck you! Fuck Healer Nelson! I want to know-"

"Ron!" Hermione silenced him with a glare. Scorpius glanced over his shoulder momentarily to see her apologize to the surely traumatized young man. He shot an apologetic look himself at Ron's glowering form, but he didn't stop or try to console the redhead.

He rapped on the door with a plaque boasting Healer Nelson. A clear 'Come in' sounded. He opened the door and walked inside, not without apprehension.

Healer Nelson gave him a warm smile enhanced by her graying hair and round motherly face. "Good Evening Mr-"

"Malfoy," Scorpius answered her unasked question. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Please take a seat Mr. Malfoy."

He did as asked. "Is Rose going to be alright?"

"Yes, she is. Please, what is your relationship with Miss Weasley?" Nelson rested her forearms on her modest desk and leaned forward in interest.

Scorpius blinked at the apparent randomness of the question. What did that have to do with anything?

"Boyfriend," he said. "I'm her boyfriend. We've been dating for a bit more than two years now."

Nelson nodded. "I see. And pardon my assumption, but-ah, would I be correct in thinking you and Miss Weasley are sexually active?"

Scorpius felt his face heat up as all the blood rushed to his head. He was beyond embarrassed. "Yes. What does-"

"Would you say your relationship is stable?"

Scorpius nodded, wondering for the hundredth time where this highly intrusive line of questioning was going. "We've been living together for four months now. Healer, what has this got to do with Rose?"

Nelson removed her rectangle framed glasses and set them on the table. Scorpius was assaulted with her piercing gray-eyed gaze that reminded him uncomfortably of Lucius. She sighed. "I thought it best to tell you first before her parents found out. This has every thing to do with Rose, Mr. Malfoy. It seems she pregnant. Going on twelve weeks now..."

But Scorpius had stopped listening after pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant...

Bloody fucking hell. Rose was-

"P-pre- But that's impossible! We've always been careful!" The blood was pounding through his head making it difficult to hear or see or even _think _clearly.

Only word seemed to be ringing in his head: Pregnant.

Fuck.

…

_Fuck_.

...Rose was pregnant. Rose who disliked children more than-well, something. Rose who tip-toed around Cely her whole pregnancy. Rose who was terrified of holding her godson Jason. Rose who used _Silencio_ on Remus and Andora on more than one occasion.

Now, _now_ it all made sense. The pasty pallor, and vomiting, and the sudden change in her diet. The burst of emotion or moodiness. Isn't that what he had heard happened to Cely during her pregnancy?

Rose-his Rose- was pregnant. With _his_ child.

Without warning, Scorpius jumped out of his chair. He heard Nelson call after him, but he hardly cared anymore. He had to see Rose. He had to talk to her. Had to tell her...ask her...

"Mate?" Scorpius halted when he heard Albus' voice. "What did the Healer say?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Can't talk now. Have to talk to Rose first, sorry." He quickly ducked into Rose's room before Ron Weasley could go into another tirade of 'I'm her father'. Scorpius could careless when apparently _he_ could be a father. He shut the door behind him almost immediately, locking it for good measure with a charm only a Malfoy would be able to get past.

Rose's pale face stared at him from between her dark red curls. She looked so vulnerable just then, Scorpius couldn't bear it. Rose had always been strong. But here she was now, sick in bed with a haunted look in her eyes. If only Scorpius had brought her in when the symptoms first showed. She could have been on her potions and what-not by now.

She quickly averted her eyes to her hands as he moved closer to her bed. "Healer Nelson told you then?"

Scorpius swallowed thickly. He clasped both her hands in his. "How are you?"

"Tired."

He nodded. "Do you want to keep-" _it_? He had been about to say 'it.' But that sounded to...detached. "-the baby?" he finished, barely whispering the last two words.

Rose took a deep shuddering breath. "I've been asking the same question." Scorpius' breath hitched. He hoped she wouldn't answer in the negative; if he were honest with himself, he wanted this. He wanted this so, so much. She removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Scorpius' heart soared at the gesture. He knew Rose well enough to know what that meant.

"Then marry me," he said softly.

Rose's head snapped up harshly. Scorpius winced when he heard the cricking of her neck. "_What_?"

He winced again. Scorpius had anticipated this. He had known this was precisely how she would react the second he had made the decision in Nelson's office. But he wasn't going to back down.

"It doesn't have to be grand. Just you and me in front of the Wizengamot. You wouldn't even have to change your surname. Just do it for the baby's sake, so it's not illegitimate." _And_ _for_ _me,_ but he didn't dare say that. Not that using the baby was much better. "We already live together anyhow. It won't be any different."

"Except for the whole baby part," Rose barked.

"Yes, but nothing else. It'll just be a piece of parchment no one has to see once it's signed. I promise. And we both know you want to keep the baby." Scorpius leaned in closer and cupped her face. "Just a paper."

Rose seemed to be considering. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Scorpius with a wide-eyed, somewhat panicked expression. He could almost see the inner battle as beliefs fought against what was expected. Finally, after what seemed like eons, but was probably only half a minute, she spoke.

"Just the signing?"

Relief flooded Scorpius' chest as another hurdle was passed. "Just that."

"And I still stay Weasley." This time it wasn't a question. She was stating there was no way she would budge on that.

"Yes. But the baby's a Malfoy."

Her lips twitched and gave the slightest, most imperceptible of nods. Scorpius' face split into a wide grin. He closed the distance between them and kissed Rose soundly. He pulled back when she gasped, and instinctively looked down at her stomach.

"Did I-"

Rose laughed-her full, cheerful laugh. One he hadn't heard these past days. "No, you idiot."

Just as she was about to pull him back in for another kiss, a loud pounding on the door made them pause. It was soon followed by an unmistakably angry voice.

"MALFOY! OPEN the bloody door. I want to _see_ my daughter!" More pounding.

Scorpius and Rose exchanged a grin. He unlocked the door with a casual flick of his wrist.

Ron stumbled in. Right behind him came Hermione, Albus, and Cely. Rose's parents moved to her bedside quickly. Hermione took the responsibility of questioning while Ron just stared at Rose' thin, pale form.

Before her mother could do more than open her mouth, Rose spoke up. "I'm pregnant."

Scorpius waited long enough for everyone in the room to blink three times before announcing "And we're getting married." He ignored Rose's cringe.

"Just on paper," she went on to clarify. "In the courtroom, is all. So the baby isn't out of wedlock or whatever." Her attempt at a smile came out as a grimace.

"Right," Scorpius said, mostly for Rose's sake. "Just the courtroom."

No one spoke.

Ron was gaping at his daughter as though she had grown three heads. Scorpius couldn't help but grin.

The news was finally sinking in. And now that both his biggest worries since finding out put to rest, he knew he could jump up on the bed and sing the Hearty Hippogriff song-if he weren't worried about jostling Rose, of course. He would just settle for a mightily pleased look.

"What?" Ron squeaked out eventually. Albus and Cely still looked lost. Hermione was examining Rose intently with her sharp eyes; no doubt thinking back to any symptoms she may have missed before.

Scorpius and Rose spoke at the same time.

"Pregnant."

"Married."

This time, Rose only winced.

Hermione suddenly pushed past Ron and enveloped Rose in a tight hug. "Oh, darling!"

"Mu-umm! Need...air!"

"Sorry, sorry." The older woman pulled back and beamed.

"Blimey!" Albus exclaimed. "Re-really?" He looked wildly from Scorpius to Rose, probably expecting the latter to refute one if not both pieces of news.

"Apparently," Rose muttered.

"Twelve weeks?" Cely asked incredulously.

"Twelve weeks." Scorpius grinned broadly.

"Blimey!" Ron scratched the back of his head.

–

Scorpius stumbled through the fireplace in the Manor's study the following morning. He had come to tell his parents of the news as soon as Rose had been settled back home with the necessary medicines.

Draco and Astoria looked up worriedly as he walked into the Sun Room. How fitting, he thought. The happiest news of his life being told in his most favorite room.

"Rose and I are getting married!" he announced without preamble.

Draco and Astoria stared at their son. Scorpius counted till twenty before Astoria recovered and gushed about how lovely it was and she had always known this would happen and how she couldn't wait to being the preparations. It was here than Scorpius halted her speech of the benefits of ivory versus white.

"I use the term married loosely, Mum."

Astoria's blue-eyes gaze snapped onto him in an instant. "What do you mean 'loosely'?"

"I mean, it's going to be a simple affair-"

"Well, if you want a small ceremony we can-"

Scorpius shook his head. "We're getting married in front of a Wizengamot member. It's just going to be us and Albus and Cely as the witnesses."

Astoria drew her to herself to her full height. "But that's ridiculous. Why would you get married if-"

"She also happens to be pregnant."

Astoria collapsed back into her chair, a hand to her chest. For one heart stopping moment Scorpius thought he had given his mother a heart attack. But she was still staring at him oddly. He was fairly certain that was not how one looked when their heart seized. Scorpius turned to his father desperately when his mother didn't speak longer. He knew it was difficult for her. He was quite certain she had expected children _after_ a wedding. Scorpius never bothered to point out to her that Rose would never marry him under normal circumstances.

Draco was looking at his son with a small wry smile. "As long as the child isn't a complete red-head. I would rather your grandfather live longer than two seconds after seeing him."

Scorpius smiled gratefully. He was tempted to ask how his father was certain it would be a boy and decided against it at the last minute. Knowing Draco, he would probably go into a long history session about how a Malfoy's first child was always male.

He left soon after, anxious to get back to Rose.

The same rush of love stole over him as he watched Rose's sleeping form. She looked the same physically. The potions had worked fabulously and she had regained her color back. Her hand was draped casually across her stomach. Scorpius placed his own hand over hers.

Dear God...He was going to be a _father._

–

Rose woke with a disoriented feeling. It took her three seconds total to figure out why that was. And another five to rush to the bathroom to heave out the contents of her then-delicious midnight snack. Hacking at the after-taste, Rose rinsed her mouth thoroughly. She was only a couple of weeks into her second trimester and already the hunger-pangs were flourishing.

Last night, she was disgusted as she remembered, she had had toasted bread with sardines, chocolate-chip ice cream and cucumber pickle. It was no wonder she threw it all out this morning. This was her body's way of protesting the atrocious food she was subjecting it to. Although, to be fair, the sandwich had tasted delicious last night.

Rose hobbled into the kitchen, certain that Scorpius had left her some- and there it was. Porridge and waffles and jam. Oh, and Rose might as well cut up a banana to go with it.

She opened the fridge for the bananas when something else caught her eye.

_There. _A jar of delicious pickles. And right next to it a bottle of chocolate syrup. Rose licked her lips involuntarily. That would make a grand breakfast indeed.

She washed down her food with orange juice and observed the almost empty flat. Most of their stuff had been moved to Malfoy manor as the 'wedding' date approached closer. It was, Rose realized with a jolt, today. She would be meeting Scorpius in the Ministry at three o'clock today to sign the papers.

When Scorpius first came to her with the news that they should move to the manor, Rose had thrown a fit of epic proportions. She was certain people all the way in Iceland had heard her raving and ranting. Eventually she had acquiesced. It had taken Scorpius two hours, three broken vases, five cracked frames, and an upturned book shelf.

Now, all that was left in the place that had been home most of her adult life was the bed, the small dining table for two, and some food in the kitchen. Rose was going to miss this place. She had lived here for eight years; it would be difficult to forget all the good (and the not so good) times.

Of all her boyfriends, Scorpius was the only one to live with her in her flat. Granted, he had lived here for only five months, but it was more than anyone else. He was the reason she had decided to keep the baby even though terror had gripped her the minute the Healer had informed her. That terror had dissipated the second she saw Scorpius' utterly hopeful face. In that instant, Rose knew she would have the baby.

And now she would be m-married to him. The rest of the family didn't know about Rose's pregnancy yet. Only her parents, Scorpius' parents, and Albus and Cely knew. She wasn't showing too much yet, but Rose was sure her grandmother Molly suspected. The woman had experience, after all.

Rose drained the last of her orange juice and tottered into the bathroom to get ready. She would be meeting Scorpius in an hour.

Rose carefully -and with much more grace than usual- stepped out of the fireplace into the Ministry's Atrium. She had been taking extra care to avoid anything that would connect her nose and the ground as it so often had in the past. Whether it was the baby or the paranoia, Rose didn't know, but she had been the epitome of non-clumsiness these past few weeks.

_Four down. Five more months to go. _

Cely met her by the lifts so they could go down to the courtroom together. Rose was sure Albus and Scorpius were already waiting.

"Oh my god!" Cely all but squealed. "You're getting married. This is so great."

"We're just signing papers, Cely. Please don't make a big deal out of this. The party itself was ridiculous," Rose said, referring to the reception her family had arranged in light of their 'wedding'. It was as close to a real wedding as they were going to get with her. Just to emphasize it wasn't that big of a deal, Rose purposefully chose a dress that held not even a thread of white.

This was just a formality; this wouldn't change things between Scorpius and her.

Yet, when Rose and Scorpius stood in front of an old Warlock to sign the parchment and say their Solemn Oath Rose couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

But she needn't have worried: The signatures were done, Oath was said, and the Warlock Bound Rose and Scorpius with a fiery white tendril that coiled around them both from head to feet.

Scorpius grinned at her and kissed her thoroughly. Rose could have sworn the Warlock rolled his eyes.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Scorpius murmured against her lips.

Rose grinned back. "Yeah."

Draco and Astoria were already waiting for them when Rose and Scorpius Apparated to the gates. (Couple more weeks and Apparition would be forbidden to her.)

The young couple were told to wait on the threshold while Draco and Astoria performed the necessary ritual that would make Rose and Scorpius the new Mistress and Master of Malfoy Manor. Rose didn't understand the ritual much. It was without a doubt some ancient pure-blood tradition or some such thing. It was only when Rose felt a tingle in the back of her mind that she spoke.

"What was that?"

"That is the manor's wards accepting you. You can control them from now on as well," Draco answered. "As well as the elves. They will answer to you now."

"Oh." Rose felt overwhelmed.

Astoria smiled warmly, and hugged her new daughter-in-law. "Welcome to the family, Rose."

–

"No, we are not naming our son bloody Volens!" Rose snapped.

Scorpius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, alright. There are a million other names in Astronomy. We're bound to find one that suits both of us. Here. What about Andromeda for a girl?"

Rose made a face. "Teddy's Grandmum's name."

"Right, right. Forgot. Well, Aquila? No? I know, Hydra!"

"I am not naming my child after a sea serpent! I agreed to the Black tradition because I think it's a good one. But not if all of them are going to get the poor sod beaten up at Hogwarts."

The baby was due any day now and Rose and Scorpius had yet to decided on a name for the baby. Rose was beginning to think they would be much better off with regular names.

"Fine. I see your point. Dad reckons it's going to be a boy."

Rose snorted. "My father thinks it's going to be girl. But, I think that might have something to do with the fact that yours thinks it's a boy. And their bet, of course. Albus told me the wager was for two hundred galleons."

Scorpius laughed, lightly touching the very much swollen belly. "What if there's two?"

"Don't even joke. Pushing one watermelon is painful enough. I don't want to do it twice."

"I see you point," Scorpius conceded, a wide grin still firmly in place. "Seriously though. For a boy, I think it should be-"

"That one, and that one for the middle name." Rose pointed to the long list.

Scorpius' eyebrows rose incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. And I like the name your grandmother picked out for the girl the most. Beats anything we've come up with so far."

"Okay, so Ca- did you spill your drink?" Scorpius stared at the large wet spot on the carpet near Rose' water glass.

"What? No-" she looked down. "Oh my god! Tha-bu-what the-My water just broke! How could I not feel it? How long has it been? Oh god! Oh. Oh fucking god!"

Rose flapped her hands hysterically. Scorpius didn't waste time in summoning their prepared bag and a house-elf. He then sent He was just sending a patronus when Rose felt her first contractions.

The kick was unlike anything she had felt these last few months. It was painful. "SCORPIUS!"

"Yes, yes. Let's get you to the hospital." Scorpius helped her to the Floo while the elf Disapparated ahead as planned.

From there, the contractions only worsened. Everything was blur for Rose.

She vaguely remembered being Levitated onto a stretcher and taken to the maternity ward as Scorpius whispered pointless words in her ear. The contractions only increased. Some time later, Rose saw her mother hovering over her, holding her other hand, whispering the same pointless, soothing words.

"OW! Fuck. _Fuck_. FUCK! Bloody buggering shit! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you bloody bastard! Fuck you!" Belatedly, Rose realized that was the reason she was here. So she amended. "I will never fuck you!"

Scorpius looked wildly at Hermione.

She shook her head and gave Scorpius a small smile. "Don't worry. We all blame our husbands."

Scorpius reply was drowned out with another throat aching scream from Rose.

It was nothing like what she had experienced before. Rose could feel beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she squeezed her right-left? She didn't remember any more- hand tightly, hoping to release some of her pain. Her eyes watered from the strain. Weren't deliveries supposed to take hours? Why was she in so much pain already?

Some one was applying a cool damp cloth to her forehead. It was quite annoying, really. If both of Rose's hands weren't occupied she would have swatted the cloth away. What good was a fucking cloth when the felt like she was ripping apart in two?

From Rose's watery gaze she saw someone twirl a wand over her, and a voice urging her to push. _Now. _

But Rose didn't want to push. It _hurt,_ damn it! Didn't the stupid bint with the stupid wand realize this?

"Push Rose, push darling. You can do it." That was her mother's voice, Rose knew. Rose would know it anywhere.

Rose shook her head, bawling her eyes out now. Fucking hell. It just figures. All through her pregnancy she doesn't cry a drop and here the entire buggering Nile is pouring out her eyes.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. You have to." Rose knew that voice too. It was Scorpius' voice.

Her...husband's. How weird. She hadn't thought of him as her husband in the five months they had been married, and she was admitting to it now when all the wanted was to curse _someone. _She regretted not bringing her wand along.

"I-I c-can't!" Rose choked out. But even as she said it, pain wracked her body and she was pushing. Rose bit down hard on her lower lip, tasting the coppery tang of blood.

Finally, finally after seconds, or minutes, or days, or eons later, a sweet sweet wail filled the room. She wondered for a brief instance whether Scorpius would faint from the blood. But a quick glance at him told her he was staring at nothing but her.

Love flooded through her at the single glance they shared.

Rose collapsed against the pillows for half a second before the Healer shouted, "One more!" just as she felt more searing pain.

"WHAT!" Rose, Scorpius, and Hermione looked wildly at the Healer as if she had gone mad.

"There's one more. Push."

"How can there be two?" Hermione shrieked. "You never said-"

"Just _push_," the Healer cut across.

She didn't need to fucking tell Rose to push. The stupid contractions were doing that just fine.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Rose managed, before her head fell back and pain tore through her again.

Never. Never again, she promised herself. She would not be putting herself through this again.

–

Scorpius stared helplessly at Rose's sweaty tear-streaked face. Not for the first time he wished there was something he could do to ease her pain. But he knew there wasn't, so he held onto her hand even through Rose was crushing bone against bone. He held one because he knew whatever he felt was nothing compared to what Rose was going through.

The second cry tasted like the nectar of the gods themselves and Scorpius was sobbing too now, placing soft kisses on Rose's tired face as the assistants cleaned the babies. Rose gave him a weak smile, her eyes drooping shut. Scorpius noticed the Healer had given her a sleeping draught without his notice.

He moved away, deciding to let her rest, and moved to the two babies; one was being held by Hermione and the other by one of the assistants.

Scorpius took the baby from the assistant tentatively. He wasn't sure what to expect. And certainly, what he saw was entirely unexpected. The small bundle had small, closed eyes, and a small nose, and small lips and-

"Everything's so small," he whispered, not wanting risk waking up the baby.

"Isn't it?" Hermione chuckled. "Come on, let's go introduce them. Everyone's going to be shocked."

"I'll go first," Scorpius said, still smiling down at the little barely visible blonde head in his arms. He felt completely out of his depth and overwhelmed.

_Bloody hell, now what? _He pushed the question away. He would figure it as they went along. Rose and him.

Scorpius walked out into the hallway. Half the Weasleys and Potters were standing there, as were his parents with- Scorpius was surprised to see- his grandmother. They all looked at him expectantly.

"It's a boy," Scorpius announced.

Amongst the muffled cheers Draco Malfoy gave a smug smile. "I knew it."

"And a girl." Hermione walked up from behind him. The cheers halted.

"What?" James asked.

"They're twins," Scorpius clarified. Everyone stared at him, flabbergasted. Scorpius knew how they felt. He could hardly believe it himself.

But the recovered soon enough, and everyone was cooing over the two newest Malfoys.

"What are their names?" Lily asked softly, as she rocked the baby back and forth.

Scorpius grinned, glad that Rose and him and decided on the names just two seconds before her water broke. "Leon Regulus and Cassiopeia Lyra."

Scorpius saw Narcissa beam, and Harry give an approving nod, although he was sure that was for Regulus.

"Least it won't get them teased at school." Albus grinned. "Much better than Scorpius Hyperion."

When the crowd dispersed with promises to come visit Rose later, Scorpius handed his children over to the Healer's assistant who took them to the children's room.

"I say we call it even, then?" Scorpius heard Ron said to Draco.

"I suppose."

Scorpius smiled to himself as he closed the door to Rose's room behind her, and sat next to his wife.

"Some things will never change, eh Rose?"

He was rewarded with a small unconscious smiled from the woman he loved.

* * *

**A/N: *CRY!* It's over. It's really, really over. My god, I want to cry so bad that I'm laughing. It's been such a great ride. Mind, I am completely traumatized by the delivery.**

**I kind of like Rose in that regard: Everything pregnant freaks me out. I even shy away from talking to pregnant ladies (Case in point: I didn't go to my aunts house for nine months because she was carrying. It stems from my unspeakable clumsiness. I think I'm always going to bump into them, but I digress.)**

**Tell me what you guys thought. Now that it's all over and Rose has accepted a few facts-while screaming at the top of her voice. **

**What did you think about the names? **

**What was your favorite part? (Of the entire story so far.) **

**Who was your favorite character from the entire story? **

**Least favorite?**

**Anything else you might want to add? **

**What about- okay, I think I'll stop this atrociously long note here and thank EVERYONE who had read, reviewed, favorited, alert listed this story. You guys are the best, and I love you all. Forever and more. **

**Thanks a million times. **

**Much, much love,**

**MJ. XXOO**


End file.
